Uma nova vida, um novo princípio
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Hermione está casada com o Ron, mas... e se nem tudo são rosas, como ela esperava? Ron torna-se num marido complicado, imprevisivel e abusivo. Quando tudo parece correr mal, quem irá salvá-la? DraMione - Novo capítulo! Fic não mais em espera!
1. Cap 1: Prólogo

**Notas de Autor: **A minha nova fic de Draco/Hermione. Eu só estava a pensar postá-la quando a terminasse, mas visto que já não postava nada deste casalinho há tanto tempo, e como já tenho 3 capítulos escritos pensei: "e porque não?" e pronto... cá esta! Espero muito sinceramente que gostem. É um pouco diferente das outras porque eles já não andam em Hogwarts e trata de temas um pouco mais pesados! ;) leiam e deixem review! Obrigadaaaaa

**Disclaimer: **Tudo da nossa cara J.K Rowlings, menos a história e a música que, por sua vez, pertence aos Adema.

* * *

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 1 - **Prólogo

**«Abusive no more, no more»**

_(Abusivo, nunca mais, nunca mais)_

Estava um belo dia de verão. Final das aulas em Hogwarts. Os alunos do sétimo ano estavam em fila em cima de um grande pódio á espera de receberem os seus diplomas e prontos para enfrentar o mundo de cabeça erguida!

Harry Potter, o rapaz maravilha, estava em frente aos seus dois amigos, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger que se encontravam de mão dada e com grandes sorrisos! Eles tinham começado a namorar no seu sexto ano e desde então eram inseparáveis.

"Harry Potter" chamou a professora McGonnagall.

Harry sorriu para os seus amigos e avançou enquanto o público de familiares e amigos dos estudantes aplaudia entusiasticamente. Recebeu o diploma das mãos da professora e apertou a mão a todos os seus professores que se encontravam também em cima do pódio, alegres e com enormes sorrisos. Por fim apertou a mão ao professor Dumbledore que lhe sorriu e lhe piscou o olho carinhosamente, como um pai faz ao seu filho.

Caminhou até ao fim do pódio e sentou-se nas cadeiras que se encontravam vazias à frente.

"Hermione Granger."

Viu a sua amiga fazer exactamente aquilo que ele tinha feito e de seguida sentou-se ao pé dele. Observou enquanto todos os outros alunos de Hogwarts do 7º ano faziam o mesmo. Quando todos estavam sentados. O professor Dumbledore discursou e depois houve uma grande festa e um grande banquete.

Tinham finalmente chegado ao fim de Hogwarts... todos se encontravam com enormes sorrisos abertos e alguns com uma lágrima no canto do olho e olhares saudosos pois não iriam mais ser alunos na maravilhosa escola onde tinham passado sete longos anos.

Não iriam mais ver a maior parte dos seus colegas com quem tinham passado sete anos da sua vida e não iriam ter mais aventuras como aquelas em que se encontravam todos os anos...

Depois da grande festa separaram-se e alguns não se viram mais, outros, como o Ron, o Harry e a Hermione, permaneciam juntos sempre que possível.

\-/

Dois anos depois, num jantar de família na casa dos Weasley, Hermione recordava aqueles belos momentos. Estava um pouco nervosa. Tinha decidido há pouco tempo casar com Ron e estavam ali para divulgar a sua decisão.

Ron levantou-se e toda a mesa o olhou. "Weasleys e Harry, quero que saibam que eu e a Hermione," Hermione que se encontrava sentada ao lado de Harry levantou-se e deu a mão a Ron sorrindo-lhe ao mesmo tempo. "Decidimos casar!"

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a decisão, apesar de saberem que mais cedo ou mais tarde isto iria acontecer. Harry levantou-se e abraçou os seus dois amigos com um enorme sorriso na face.

"Parabéns Ron, Mione! Sei que vão ser felizes!"

Ginny agarrou-se a Hermione a chorar, "Oh Mione! Estou tão emocionada!" Hermione sorriu e abraçou a sua amiga.

Mrs. Weasley chorava baba e ranho pois ia perder o seu precioso filho. Arthur tentava acalmar a sua mulher, "Molly, tem calma! Não vais perder o Ron! Vais ganhar uma filha!"

"Snif, tens, snif, razão Arthur! E eu quero ter muitos netinhos!"

Após este momento crítico, e após muitos abraços entre família, todos decidiram abrir uma garrafa de champanhe e ficaram a festejar até muito tarde.

A cerimónia do casamento foi muito bonita. Hermione ia com um enorme vestido branco e com o cabelo atado no cimo da cabeça, pequenas flores enfeitavam o seu cabelo e dois pequenos caracóis caiam-lhe para a face. Estava com um enorme sorriso, assim como Ron e todos os presentes.

Casaram-se, tiveram a sua lua de mel e viviam numa casinha simples, mas com tudo o que necessitavam. Eram felizes!

Mas será que esta felicidade iria durar muito...?

"Ron, está na hora de te vires deitar! Amanhã tens de te levantar cedo para ires para o ministério querido!"

"Hermione!" disse Ron enquanto enchia o seu copo com um pouco mais de whisky. "Eu já sou maior e vacinado. Faço aquilo que bem me apetece! Não preciso de ti para me azucrinares o juízo!"

Hermione sentiu uma lágrima cair e deitou-se, chorando até adormecer enquanto ouvia Ron a resmungar e o copo a bater na mesa enquanto ele o pousava para o encher de novo com o líquido alcoólico que tanto prazer lhe dava.

Hermione fitou o tecto indiferentemente. Deixou que uma lágrima lhe percorresse a face. Não fez nenhum esforço para a limpar. Estava com a mente vazia pois tudo o que a rodeava parecia ter desaparecido. Apenas restava o som de Ron a beber o Whisky...

Na última semana tudo parecia desmoronar-se. O Ron tinha começado a beber e a tratá-la mal, os seus amigos já não lhe ligavam nem mandavam cartas pelo correio, apenas Harry e os Weasley se importavam com eles. Tinha desistido do emprego porque Ron não queria que ela trabalhasse, já que era o homem da casa, tudo isto fazia com que Hermione estivesse sempre triste... tudo lhe corria mal!

Passava os dias fechada em casa a ler e á noite quando o Ron chegava, tentava tudo para o animar, para conversarem como antes faziam, para voltarem a ser as pessoas que eram antes de se casarem! Felizes...

Mas nada parecia resultar... Ron andava cada vez mais mal humorado e cada vez bebia mais... gastava quase todo o dinheiro que ganhava no emprego em garrafas de vinho e whisky e mal tinham que chegasse para as necessidades básicas. Hermione insistia que devia voltar ao trabalho mas Ron nem a deixava terminar a conversa.

Ouviu uma garrafa a cair no chão e Ron praguejou. Tinha bebido a garrafa toda. Virou-se para o outro lado para que Ron não visse que ela ainda estava acordada. Ele entrou no quarto e deitou-se ainda com a roupa que tinha vestida. Pôs um braço por cima de Hermione e encostou a sua face ao cabelo castanho dela.

Hermione fechou os olhos tentando fazer com que as lágrimas não saíssem do seu refúgio que eram as belas órbitas castanhas. Ponderou na sua vida... ainda amava o Ron? Ou será que tudo tinha sido uma bela ilusão? O cheiro a álcool impregnava-lhe as narinas... Não, não fora uma ilusão... ela ainda o amava! Tanto ou mais do que o amava nos anos de Hogwarts...

Mas já estava cansada daquela vida... virou-se para o seu marido que já estava a dormir e deitou a cabeça no seu peito. Beijou-o e adormeceu nos seus braços...

\-/

Um dia, tudo piorou. Ron perdeu o emprego. Chegou a casa ainda mais mal humorado do que o costume...

Hermione aproximou-se para o tentar confortar. Ele afastou-a.

"Saí daqui mulher! Não quero que te aproximes de mim!"

Hermione sentiu o cheiro a fumo e a álcool que emanava das suas roupas e da sua boca. Segurou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair e observou enquanto Ron caía ao chão ao tentar sentar-se no sofá da sala.

Hermione hesitou mas o seu coração falou mais alto. Não o podia ver sofrer! Não aguentava... aproximou-se dele e levantou-o para o sentar no sofá. Ele empurrou-a e viu-a cair ao chão. Ela levantou-se determinada.

Agarrou-o pelos braços e tentou puxá-lo para cima. Não conseguiu. Aproximou-se dele.

"Ron vá lá... levanta-te e deita-te um pouco no sofá para descansares... sabes bem que beber não te faz nada bem..."

"Beber? Quem te diz que eu andei a beber? Eu estou bem sóbrio! Sai daqui que só atrapalhas! Vai pá rua que é o sítio em que tu pertences!"

Hermione tentou não ligar as palavras que saiam da boca do seu marido.

"Oh Ron por favor! Anda, eu ajudo-te!"

Hermione tentou agarrar-lhe nos braços outra vez para o levantar. Ele deu-lhe um murro na face. Hermione gritou e caiu para trás.

Levou a mão à cara e olhou Ron assustada. Este já não era o Ron que ela conhecia... ele olhou-a boquiaberto. Depois fitou a mão e olhou-a novamente.

Nenhum dos dois se mexeu durante uns segundos.

Ron aproximou-se de Hermione que soluçou e tentou fugir. Ele agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para ele num forte abraço.

"Hermione... Hermione... Hermione... desculpa-me! Eu... eu não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça Hermione! Não fujas de mim!"

Hermione, assustada, tentou livrar-se de Ron, mas depois de ouvir as palavras que ele tinha dito ao seu ouvido suavemente acalmou um pouco e abraçou-o de volta. Ele não a iria magoar mais...


	2. Cap 2: Um estranho misterioso

**Notas de autor: **Olá pessoal! Bem, já tenho um computador novo! \o/ mas tenho más notícias… os capítulos que já tinha escrito para esta história estavam no outro computador, e eu não os consigo recuperar porque o outro computador avariou mesmo… por isso tive de começar de novo este capítulo, daí a demora. Mas, de qualquer maneira, estou mais contente com a maneira que este capítulo saiu! Esta bem melhor que o outro e modifiquei um pouco a história de modo a torná-la mais interessante (espero eu!).

Ah, peço desculpa se este capítulo está um pouco enfadonho e arrastado, mas, como o meu amigo Gonçalo diz, estava numa de Eça de Queiroz e pus-me a fazer descrições detalhadas e a dar um pouco de largas à imaginação. É por isso que este capítulo não contém muito conteúdo, mas também foi um pouco necessário para o desenvolvimento da história. Não se preocupem pk o próximo vai ser mt mais agitado! ;) e agora já falei de mais, por isso entretenham-se e deixem review!

* * *

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 2 - **Um estranho Misterioso

**_«He says he loves you _**

**_But the make up will not cover up the bruises_**

**_He left on you.»_**

_(Ele diz que te ama_

_mas a maquilhagem não esconde as marcas_

_que ele deixou)_

_"Oh Ron por favor! Anda, eu ajudo-te!"_

_Hermione tentou agarrar-lhe nos braços outra vez para o levantar. Ele deu-lhe um murro na face. Hermione gritou e caiu para trás._

_Levou a mão à cara e olhou Ron assustada. Este já não era o Ron que ela conhecia... ele olhou-a boquiaberto. Depois fitou a mão e olhou-a novamente._

_Nenhum dos dois se mexeu durante uns segundos._

_Ron aproximou-se de Hermione que soluçou e tentou fugir. Ele agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para ele num forte abraço._

_"Hermione... Hermione... Hermione... desculpa-me! Eu... eu não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça Hermione! Não fujas de mim!"_

_Hermione, assustada, tentou livrar-se de Ron, mas depois de ouvir as palavras que ele tinha dito ao seu ouvido suavemente acalmou um pouco e abraçou-o de volta. Ele não a iria magoar mais..._

_

* * *

_

Hermione agarrou na mala e no manto, que colocou por cima dos ombros, na chave, que guardou dentro da mala e saiu porta fora com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Tudo iria melhorar, tudo tinha de melhorar.

Dirigiu-se à tão famosa Diagon Alley onde prometeu encontrar-se com a sua amiga Ginny Weasley. Desceu a rua olhando em volta. Por mais vezes que caminhasse sobre estas pedras gastas, todas as vezes lhe pareciam a primeira.

Ainda se maravilhava com as imensas lojas e com os seus conteúdos, com os feiticeiros de variados tamanhos, cores, expressões, raças… enfim… tudo lhe era novo, via tudo como se estivesse a encarar pela primeira vez.

Estava feliz. Uma semana havia passado desde o pequeno "incidente" com Ron e desde aí ele não tinha bebido mais. Tinha esvaziado o armário das bebidas e tinha voltado ao ministério para pedir o trabalho de volta.

Felizmente tinham-lho concedido. Tudo ia melhorar…

Deixando as lojas para trás, dirigiu-se à Flourish and Blotts, o seu ponto de encontro com a sua amiga. Quando lá chegou, já Ginny lá se encontrava, lendo um livro casualmente, a sua face enriquecida com um belo sorriso e os seus olhos fixos no livro que segurava com as duas mãos.

Hermione sorriu.

"Olá Ginny!"

Ginny olhou para a sua amiga e correu a abraçá-la.

"Hermione! Que saudades! Como estás?"

A pequena ruiva pousou o livro sobre um monte de livros velhos que se encontravam à venda e saiu da loja com Hermione. As duas amigas passearam pelas ruas da Diagon Alley enquanto conversavam sobre os velhos tempos e sobre as suas vidas actuais.

Hermione queria contar a Ginny o que Ron lhe tinha feito na semana passada, mas não conseguia… e para que haveria de contar? Ron prometeu-lhe que nunca mais faria o mesmo, certo?

"Oh, Mione! Ainda não consegui entender como é que o Ron te convenceu a ficar em casa!"

Ginny tinha um ar triste na sua face pálida. Detestava o facto do irmão achar que sozinho poderia acartar com as despesas da casa. Era um pensamento retrógrado e imbecil! Como Hermione tinha concordado com aquilo, ultrapassava-a!

Hermione olhou para o chão e suspirou. Também ela não conseguia acreditar que tinha desistido da sua carreira promissora no ministério para ficar em casa a lavar pratos e a limpar o pó… mas ela amava Ron… e a última coisa que queria era perde-lo… e se ele tinha um pensamento um pouco retrógrado, não era isso que lhes iria destruir o casamento.

Ela fez alguns sacrifícios por ele e sabia que quando o momento chegasse, também ele iria fazer certos sacrifícios por ela. Afinal de contas, os humanos são uma raça que por amor faz tudo…

"Oh Ginny… tu tens o Harry! Deves compreender... eu amo o Ron..."

Ginny suspirou. Sim, ela entendia os sentimentos de Hermione por Ron… mas…

"Mione, ainda acho que devias voltar para o ministério! Onde está aquela Hermione forte e confiante que todos nós conhecíamos?"

Hermione sorriu um pouco.

"Tens razão Ginny! Vou falar com o Ron, tenho a certeza que ele vai compreender!"

Ginny sorriu e abraçou a sua amiga.

"Que bom Hermione! Então espero ver-te no ministério o mais cedo possível!"

As duas amigas sentaram-se num café Muggle que se encontrava em frente a uma livraria perto da Diagon Alley e passaram um óptima tarde juntas. Hermione tinha o coração um pouco mais leve. Falar com Ginny tinha contribuído para isso e, de algum modo, tinha-a levado a esquecer os eventos da semana anterior.

Passadas duas horas, Ginny desculpou-se e voltou para o Ministério dizendo que tinha toneladas de trabalho para acabar e que se não o fizesse, o chefe iria gritar imenso com ela! Hermione sorriu e abraçou a sua amiga novamente, despedindo-se dela e prometendo voltar a vê-la em breve.

Pediu mais um café ao empregado e decidiu ficar mais um pouco e aproveitar o sol da tarde já que estava tão agradável e caloroso.

O seu café chegou. Ela provou-o e afastou a chávena dos lábios, rapidamente. Estava demasiado quente. Pousou novamente a chávena no pires e olhou em volta. Era algo que ela gostava imenso de fazer, observar as pessoas que a rodeavam, estudar os seus hábitos e tentar descobrir um pouco mais da vida de cada um.

Ora, havia quem lhe chamasse intrometer, mas Hermione gostava de lhe chamar uma ciência! Uma ciência que praticava desde que se lembrava. Desde que o seu pai a levava pela mão até aos carrosséis da feira e ela, sentada no cavalinho branco que subia e descia lentamente, observava tudo e todos. Ou quando subia à roda gigante e ela parava bem lá no topo! As pessoas pareciam formigas mas, mesmo assim, Hermione conseguia distinguir o que estavam a fazer.

Olhou para a mesa do canto. Um homem velho com um chapéu de côco lia um livro. As suas sobrancelhas estavam curvadas devido à concentração que depositava nas páginas velhas e amachucadas. Hermione tentou ler o título do livro mas estava demasiado longe para isso.

Estaria o velho senhor a ler um livro de romance e a relembrar-se dos seus velhos dias em que com um único olhar conquistava dezenas de mulheres? Estaria a ler um livro de acção onde imaginava ser o herói que derrubava todos os inimigos e prevalecia sempre? Estaria a ler um livro de história? Ou ciências? Ou algo que lhe lembrasse dos seus tempos de estudante ou da profissão que um dia exerceu?

A sua expressão ia mudando e as rugas que lhe marcavam a face envelhecida pelo tempo mudavam de local conforme a sua expressão. Hermione sorriu e desviou o olhar para uma outra mesa.

A mesa que se encontrava em frente ao balcão estava ocupada por uma pequena menina enérgica com duas grandes tranças louras, adornadas com pequenos ganchos com borboletas e um grande sorriso que brilhava na sua face pálida. Estava acompanhada por uma senhora mais velha, sua mãe com certeza, que sorria perante a energia inesgotável da pequena.

Olhava o relógio por vezes, talvez esperando alguém? Seria o pai da menina? Teria ele ido viajar em negócios e regressava agora depois de um longa ausência? Ou teria apenas ido comprar um livro ou uma boneca para a criança que choramingava por um gelado de morango que o empregado correu a ir buscar?

Hermione lembrou-se do seu café que se encontrava esquecido sobre a mesa. Olhou-o atentamente. Lembrou-se das palavras falsas e arrastadas da professora Trelawney que esperava que eles vissem algo nas folhas de chá!

Abanou a cabeça levemente. Velha tola! Quem iria acreditar nessas coisas? Mas, de qualquer maneira olhou a espuma que estava sobre o café. Sorriu levemente. O que é que a espuma lhe faria lembrar? Um dragão?

Sorriu. Certamente andara a ler demasiadas histórias de fantasia. Abanou a cabeça e bebeu o café de um só golo. Fez uma pequena careta e pousou a chávena vazia no pires. O café já estava frio. Agarrou na sua mala e preparou-se para sair, mas um movimento na mesa ao lado da sua impediu-a.

Olhou o seu ocupante e abriu a boca com espanto. Sentado na cadeira encontrava-se um homem que poderia ser descrito como algo que acabou de sair de um conto de fadas. Um príncipe que todas as raparigas tolas sonham encontrar.

Era um homem elegante, alto e com um porte maravilhoso. Tinha o cabelo louro curto e uns olhos que a fascinaram. A sua cor era cinzenta azulada. Este tom fazia-lhe lembrar os olhos de alguém, mas não se conseguia recordar quem… talvez os olhos de um gato perdido que foi ter à sua porta, já que os gatos têm uns olhos maravilhosos e ela adora olhá-los por horas.

O homem misterioso pediu delicadamente ao empregado que lhe trouxesse um café. Hermione sorriu quando o cavalheiro repetiu o ritual que ela mesma tinha repetido há pouco. O café estava demasiado quente.

Quem seria este estranho misterioso que tanto a fascinara?

O cheiro do seu perfume roçou ao de leve as narinas de Hermione. Ou pelo menos, ela pensava ser o cheiro do seu perfume. Tinha um cheiro forte, mas ao mesmo tempo suave… era maravilhoso.

Hermione moveu a cadeira um pouco para a esquerda, de modo a poder observar melhor o estranho que tinha decidido "acompanhá-la". Estava todo vestido de preto e tinha uma pequena capa a cobrir-lhe os ombros.

Seria ele um feiticeiro? Não seria de espantar, sendo este o café Muggle mais próximo da Diagon Alley. Era um café onde muitos feiticeiros vinham tomar um café ou ouvir as noticias Muggles. Conviver um pouco com o mundo exterior.

O estranho, talvez sentido que estava a ser observado, olhou Hermione nos olhos. Ela corou um pouco e desviou o olhar.

De repente lembrou-se do Ron. Estaria ela a trai-lo de algum modo? Só por se ter fascinado desta maneira por um estranho completo? Não, isto não poderia ser considerado traição!

Sorriu um pouco ao analisar esta estupidez que lhe tinha atravessado a mente. Agora era a vez dela de se sentir observada. Mas não iria cometer o mesmo erro. Não iria olhar novamente o estranho nos olhos e arriscar-se a ser apanhada.

Fez um pequeno sinal ao empregado e pediu-lhe a conta. Ele afastou-se por uns momentos e regressou com um papel. Hermione tirou dinheiro da sua mala e deixou-o em cima da mesa, juntamente com uma pequena gorjeta, demasiado pequena para ser considerada generosa mas, demasiado alta para ser considerada forreta.

Agarrou nas suas coisas e levantou-se o mais delicadamente que podia. Conseguia sentir o olhar penetrante do belo estranho nas suas costas. Sentiu-se corar novamente mas depressa afastou esses pensamentos.

Estava tentada a lançar um olhar esguio ao seu estranho companheiro, mas controlou-se e decidiu que amanhã voltaria ao café. Talvez ele estivesse novamente sentado naquele preciso sítio, naquela precisa cadeira, esperando-a…

* * *

Hermione cozinhou o jantar e pôs a mesa para duas pessoas. Estava quase na hora de Ron chegar e ela gostava de ter já o jantar pronto para quando ele chegasse. Gostava de o fazer sentir-se confortável.

Ouviu a porta abrir e correu para o hall de entrada.

"Olá Ron!"

Beijou o seu marido carinhosamente nos lábios e tirou-lhe o casaco e a mala das mãos.

"Tiveste um bom dia no trabalho, querido?"

Ron sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de sim.

"Tudo está a correr ás mil maravilhas Hermione! Sou capaz de ser promovido no final da semana!"

Ron sorriu de orelha à orelha e pegou Hermione ao colo, rodando-a enquanto ela sorria com vontade.

Ele pousou-a e beijou-a com mais vontade. Ela respondeu aos seus avanços e passou as suas mãos suavemente no seu cabelo ruivo e desalinhado.

Ron desapertou a sua gravata e atirou-a para um canto qualquer que depressa seria esquecido. Pegou novamente na sua mulher a colo e dirigiram-se para o quarto. O jantar permanecia nos pratos, agora esquecido e trocado por algo que parecia mais importante.

* * *

No dia seguinte Ron saiu cedo para o trabalho e antes de sair porta fora, inclinou-se sobre a sua bela mulher que se encontrava aninhada nos lençóis e beijou-lhe a testa suavemente.

Hermione sorriu e permaneceu na cama mais algumas horas. Levantou-se, tomou o pequeno-almoço e saiu para ir dar uma volta.

Ela sabia bem para onde se dirigia, mas decidiu parar por outros lados de modo a não parecer tão ansiosa para chegar ao seu destino. Passou casualmente pelo café onde tinha estado na tarde anterior e espreitou por cima dos seus óculos escuros que lhe tapavam as belas órbitas castanhas.

O estranho misterioso ainda não se encontrava no café. Suspirou audivelmente e decidiu ir almoçar algures na cidade. Já há séculos que não almoçava sozinha na cidade, como uma menina de escola que acabou de sair de um exame e procura apenas descansar.

Sorriu e parou num restaurante que lhe pareceu acolhedor. O almoço não tardou a vir e ela permaneceu um pouco mais no restaurante a ler um livro que trazia na mala. Olhou o relógio. Três da tarde.

Sorriu e pediu a conta. O empregado trouxe-a prontamente. Hermione pagou e saiu do restaurante. Cheia e contente. Caminhou novamente em direcção ao café e sentou-se na sua mesa habitual.

Pediu um café e olhou em volta. O mesmo velho do chapéu de côco encontrava-se na mesma mesa a ler o mesmo livro. Ou seria um livro diferente? Hermione não o sabia.

A mesma pequenita enérgica encontrava-se na mesa em frente ao balcão, desta vez acompanhada por um senhor mais velho, talvez o pai, que, tal como a sua mãe no dia anterior, sorria com a energia libertada por este pequeno ser.

Hermione sorriu. Só faltava o estranho encantador para completar a cena. Pegou no seu livro e pousou-o na mesa enquanto mexia o café. Ainda não o tinha levado aos lábios. Estaria muito quente provavelmente.

Passados uns momentos ouviu o barulho de uma cadeira a arrastar por detrás de si. Olhou por cima do ombro. Era ele! O estranho que tanto a fascinara no dia anterior! Sorriu.

Porque razão se sentia ela tão bem na presença deste estranho? Quem seria ele? Ela não o sabia… esperava sabê-lo em breve…

Todos os dias dessa semana, Hermione encaminhou-se para o mesmo café, na mesma rua, à mesma hora. E todos os dias encontrou o mesmo estranho. Era quase como um encontro combinado.

Olhavam-se nos olhos e sorriam. O seu pequeno cumprimento. Bebiam um, dois, por vezes três cafés. Ela lendo o seu livro de romance que alugou há pouco tempo na biblioteca, e ele a ler o jornal do dia, cerrando as sobrancelhas sobre alguma notícia que não gostava e sorrindo um pouco quando a notícia ou um anúncio era divertido.

Todos os dias o mesmo ritual.

Ora na bela tarde de sexta-feira, Hermione encaminhou-se novamente para o café, à mesma hora. Mas desta vez, o estranho estava sentado na sua mesa. Hermione sorriu e aproximou-se da mesa.

O homem afastou a cadeira que se encontrava à frente dele e fez sinal para a Hermione se sentar. Estavam duas chávenas de café em cima da mesa.

Hermione olhou para as chávenas e de seguida para o homem misterioso. Ele sorriu e falou.

"Podes beber. Já arrefeceu."

Ela sorriu. Ele tinha a voz mais sexy que ela alguma vez ouvira, apesar de lhe ser um pouco familiar... Ela pegou na chávena e tomou um pequeno gole. Ele tinha razão. Já tinha arrefecido. Ele bebeu o café dele e de seguida estendeu a mão a Hermione.

Ela tomou-lhe a mão e o seu coração saltou um pouco. As suas mãos eram tão másculas! Fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo suaves… ela sorriu. Iria finalmente conhecer o nome deste estranho que a tinha encantado.

Ele sorriu.

"Draco Malfoy, ao seu serviço…"

Hermione afastou a mão dele rapidamente. O seu coração bateu mais forte e o nome ressoou-lhe nos ouvidos. Não podia ser o Malfoy! Não! Era impossível! Uma pequena vozinha na cabeça de Hermione lembrou-lhe que nada era impossível e que ele podia muito bem ser o Malfoy.

O cabelo louro, os olhos cinzento azulados, o estranho charme irresistível que se arrasta atrás de todos os Malfoys…

Ele olhou-a estranhamente, com um ar magoado no rosto. Hermione levou a mão à boca e abanou a cabeça veemente.

"Não…"

Ela levantou-se, agarrando a sua mala e saiu a correr. Tinha de sair dali. Aquele não podia ser o Malfoy! Era tudo um sonho mau… mas… mesmo sabendo que aquele era Draco Malfoy, o seu pior inimigo, o seu coração não deixou de bater mais forte e a sua face não deixou de arder.

Ele ainda era o homem fascinante por quem ela se maravilhara à dias…

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Já agora, queria agradecer a todos aqueles que deixaram reviews tão encorajadoras no primeiro capítulo! Vcs são o máximo! o/


	3. Cap 3: Confusão

**Notas de autor: **Opá que nervos gente... esta fic… parece que escrevo, escrevo mas não vai a lado nenhum! Se se está a tornar muito enfadonha, peço imensa desculpa… se não… olha! Ainda bem k gostam! Lol

Ah, só uma notinha, ainda não li o livro do HP (esconde-se!) mas vou-o buscar amanha! E vou ler assim que tiver a oportunidade!

* * *

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 3 - **Confusão

_**«I tried do stop the cycle for you**_

_**This relationship is wack»**_

_(Tentei parar o ciclo por ti,_

_esta relação é marada)_

_"Draco Malfoy, ao seu serviço…"_

_Hermione afastou a mão dele rapidamente. O seu coração bateu mais forte e o nome ressoou-lhe nos ouvidos. Não podia ser o Malfoy! Não! Era impossível! Uma pequena vozinha na cabeça de Hermione lembrou-lhe que nada era impossível e que ele podia muito bem ser o Malfoy._

_O cabelo louro, os olhos cinzento azulados, o estranho charme irresistível que se arrasta atrás de todos os Malfoys…_

_Ele olhou-a estranhamente, com um ar magoado no rosto. Hermione levou a mão à boca e abanou a cabeça veemente._

_"Não…"_

_Ela levantou-se, agarrando a sua mala e saiu a correr. Tinha de sair dali. Aquele não podia ser o Malfoy! Era tudo um sonho mau… mas… mesmo sabendo que aquele era Draco Malfoy, o seu pior inimigo, o seu coração não deixou de bater mais forte e a sua face não deixou de arder._

_Ele ainda era o homem fascinante por quem ela se maravilhara à dias…_

_

* * *

_

Um dia tinha passado após Hermione descobrir que o estranho no café era o rapaz que ela abominava! O mesmo rapaz que ano após ano a atormentou com palavras rudes e com olhares maliciosos. O mesmo rapaz que tanto a atarantou e tantas voltas lhe deu à cabeça!

Tanto por ser um dos rapazes mais belos de Hogwarts como por ser o mais desprezível de todos eles.

Ele havia-a fascinado nos seus tempos de estudante… isso ela não podia negar. Mas ao mesmo tempo irritava-a de tal maneira que por vezes não se conhecia a si própria! Quando estava com ele mudava totalmente. Agia como uma miúda mimada, por vezes, e outras vezes como uma rapariga forte que não se deixava espezinhar.

Mas agora… Malfoy estava um homem feito! E continuava tão atraente como sempre o fora… ou melhor, dez vezes mais atraente! Estava mesmo irresistível.

Hermione suspirou e colocou o último prato no escorredor que se encontrava ao lado do lava-loiça. Limpou as suas mãos suaves ao pano e colocou-o no mesmo sítio de onde o tirará.

Não havia contado ao Ron o seu encontro com o arqui-inimigo de ambos. Ele ficaria transtornado e não se concentraria no trabalho, e ele precisava realmente de o fazer pois, caso não o fizesse, arriscaria-se a perder a promoção que estava praticamente garantida.

Sentou-se no sofá a ver televisão e a pensar. Ponderava se deveria voltar ao café para falar com o Malfoy, explicar-lhe quem era e o porquê de ter saído tão à pressa. Decerto ele ficara confuso com a sua súbita partida.

"Oh por favor Hermione!"

Hermione murmurou para consigo. Que estupidez estar a gastar tanto tempo e tão preciosos pensamentos num traste como o Malfoy! Levantou-se, agarrou na carteira e na varinha, que colocou no bolso, e saiu porta fora.

Ia terminar com estes pensamentos ridículos e pôr fim ao transtorno que estava a causar a ambos! Fechou a porta à chave e dirigiu-se novamente ao café.

Quando chegou ao seu destino sentiu as dúvidas a inundá-la. E se Malfoy se enfurecesse com ela no meio de todos estes Muggles?

E se ele sacasse da varinha, pronto a disparar?

Hermione abanou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso.

"Que tolice!"

Malfoy nunca iria fazer isso no meio de uma rua repleta de Muggles! Apesar de não o querer admitir, Hermione sabia que Malfoy tinha juízo de carácter e causar um distúrbio deste tamanho no meio de um café Muggle era demasiado arriscado.

Mesmo para um pelintra como ele!

Ergueu o queixo e caminhou para o café. Draco encontrava-se na mesma mesa de sempre mas estava com um ar zangado.

Ar esse que se dissipou assim que viu a bela morena que caminhava de encontro a ele. Fechou o jornal e pousou-o em cima da mesa. Murmurou algo ao empregado que anuiu e caminhou para o balcão e, de seguida, esboçou o seu melhor sorriso e encarou Hermione.

Ela engoliu em seco e sentou-se à sua frente. Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio até que o empregado pousou uma chávena de café à frente de Hermione.

Ela agradeceu prontamente e, esquecendo-se completamente, levou o café à boca queimando a língua no processo. Pousou repentinamente a chávena e levou a mão aos lábios fazendo uma pequena careta.

Malfoy sorriu e não desviou o olhar de Hermione.

"Peço desculpa por não ter pedido o café mais cedo, mas como no outro dia fugiu tão repentinamente não pensei que a voltasse a encontrar… o que era uma pena…"

Fez um sorriso sedutor e Hermione sentiu a sua face a arder.

Mas o que se passava com ela? Ela não podia estar assim! Não agora que sabia que o estranho misterioso era Draco Malfoy! O seu inimigo de longa data!

"Nunca me chegou a dizer o seu nome…"

Hermione olhou para a chávena de café que mexeu inconscientemente com a colher de plástico que se encontrava esquecida no pires.

Ela tinha vindo até ao café para dizer a Malfoy quem era. Mas… seria possível uma amizade entre os dois? Seria possível refazer os sete anos de Hogwarts com todas as discórdias, insultos, feitiços e olhares malévolos?

Hermione levantou a cabeça e fitou Malfoy nos olhos.

Seria possível que em vez de todas as ameaças proferidas, todos os insultos lançados e todas as noites levadas a magicar um plano para acabar com Malfoy de vez, se proferissem agora palavras amigas?

Hermione esboçou um pequeno sorriso e lambeu os lábios, pronta a falar.

Será que ela poderia tentar conhecer melhor este Draco? Este novo homem que tanto a intrigava com as suas roupas caras, com o seu perfume maravilhoso, o cabelo a reluzir sobre o brilho do sol e um sorriso que nunca antes tinha sido visto por ela nos lábios?

"Peço desculpa…"

Talvez não fosse possível, mas Hermione queria experimentar a sensação de confraternizar com esta pessoa tão diferente do Draco Malfoy que ela conhecia.

"O meu nome é Danielle Porter."

Não era o fascínio que sempre sentira por ele que a fizera inventar um nome diferente, não era pelo olhar que ele lhe lançava neste mesmo momento, não era pelo cheiro que emanava dele e que lhe impregnava as narinas e lhe confundia os sentidos…

Era pela pessoa que ele escondia, pela pessoa que ela sempre quisera conhecer, pelo Draco Malfoy que ele iria mostrar nestes próximos momentos.

Foi para isto que ela inventou um novo nome… sim… não era atracção, era curiosidade!

"Danielle…"

Draco agarrou na mão de Hermione e beijou-a educadamente, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos olhos dela.

Hermione sentiu as suas pernas a tremer e perdeu um pouco a força. Assim que Draco a largou ela bebeu o café de um só gole tentando ganhar forças.

Era do calor… sim… tinha sido o maldito calor que a fizera perder as forças repentinamente.

Após este primeiro momento crítico, falaram de tudo e mais alguma coisa. Por incrível que pareça, Hermione começava a sentir-se à vontade ao falar com o seu velho "amigo". Ele estava tão diferente daquilo que ela se lembrava…

Não era mais o miúdo mimado e de voz afectada do seu primeiro ano, não era mais o miúdo arrogante e irritante do seu segundo ano, não era mais aquele miúdo de sorriso malévolo e olhares maldosos do seu terceiro ano, não era mais a peste do seu quarto ano e muito menos o miúdo rebelde e abusivo da autoridade do seu quinto ano.

Era um homem mudado… um homem interessante com um olhar interessante e um sorriso interessante.

Hermione olhou para o relógio e deu um salto.

"Tenho de ir!"

Draco levantou-se ao mesmo tempo e olhou-a com confusão.

"Mas ainda é tão cedo…"

Hermione pegou na mala.

"Não! É mais tarde do que imaginas! Tenho mesmo que ir!"

Virou-se pronta a sair dali mas sentiu uma pressão no seu braço direito. Draco agarrava-lhe o braço e fitava-a nos olhos.

"Foi um prazer conhecer-te… Dannielle…"

Hermione sorriu e devolveu o olhar.

"Igualmente, Draco."

Talvez fosse a primeira vez que Hermione tivesse dito este nome sem rancor ou ódio. E soube-lhe bem a maneira como rolou para fora da sua boca. Ele sorriu.

"Espero encontrar-te mais vezes."

Ela anuiu, despediu-se com um rápido adeus e saiu a correr. Ron deveria estar prestes a chegar a casa e ela não queria que ele encontrasse a casa vazia. Não costumava acontecer e ela não queria que ele desconfiasse que ela se tinha encontrado com outro homem.

Mas… porque é que ela se estava a sentir culpada? Não tinha feito nada de mais com o Malfoy! Só uma conversa entre amigos…

Mas depois lembrou-se, há umas horas atrás eles não eram nada perto de amigos…

Apressou o passo. Chegou até à sua casa e enfiou a chave na fechadura. Abriu a porta e entrou apressadamente. Olhou o bengaleiro esperando já lá encontrar o manto do seu marido e sentiu o seu coração a aliviar-se quando descobriu que Ron não tinha chegado a casa ainda.

Fechou a porta e dirigiu-se à cozinha pondo o avental à pressa. Quando ia tirar uma panela do armário ouviu a chave a entrar na porta e a maçaneta a virar. Hermione entrou em pânico.

Tirou o avental e agarrou no telefone marcando um número à pressa. Ron entrou na cozinha e viu Hermione a falar ao telefone.

"Sim, com bastante queijo e ananás. 16,60€? Ok, obrigada, boa noite."

Hermione desligou o telefone e deu um beijo de boas vindas ao seu marido.

"Estavas a telefonar para onde?"

Hermione sorriu nervosamente.

"Para onde é que achas, tolinho? Para a pizzaria! Sinceramente não estava com vontade de cozinhar hoje… não te apetece piza é?"

Ron sorriu.

"Claro que sim Hermione! Qualquer coisa serve!"

Hermione devolveu o sorriso sentindo-se bastante culpada no interior. Mas porque raio é que ela se deveria sentir culpada?

Ela enfrentava agora um conflito interior entre a sua consciência e o seu senso comum. Ela não tinha feito nada de mal mas sentia-se culpada de qualquer maneira… ela não tinha traído Ron de maneira nenhuma mas sentia-se culpada só de ter dispensado mais de 5 minutos da sua vida numa conversa decente com o Malfoy.

Ela não o queria admitir mas sentia uma atracção infindável pelo Draco amável que tinha conhecido hoje… e sentia-se deveras culpada por isso…

Tentando dissipar o sentimento de culpa que a invadia de momento, começou uma conversa que já devia ter sido tomada à bastante tempo.

"Ron, vamos sentar-nos no sofá enquanto esperamos pela piza."

Ron concordou e sentou-se no grande sofá cor de creme que se encontrava no centro da sala branca com uns leves cortinados de renda branca a taparem a enorme janela, separando o frio e agitado exterior do quente e calmo interior.

"Bem, Ron… eu sei que já te falei disto imensas vezes, e sei que detestas que eu traga este assunto à baila, mas tem de ser falado!"

Hermione brincava com as mãos nervosamente. Quase que adivinhava que Ron iria gritar com ela e dizer-lhe que era uma ideia estúpida e que só falava neste assunto para implicar com ele e para o transtornar.

Ron, por sua vez, descalçava os seus sapatos e desapertava a gravata que tanto odiava. Já nos seus tempos de escola andava com ela desapertada por achar que era demasiado sufocante e, muito sinceramente, não via qualquer utilidade neste pequeno pedaço de pano.

"Eu vou voltar a trabalhar Ron!"

Hermione disse com uma firmeza que há muito não demonstrava. Ron abriu a boca para falar, esquecendo por momentos a problemática gravata, mas Hermione ergueu a mão para o calar. Ainda não tinha terminado.

"Posso não trabalhar a tempo inteiro mas preciso de fazer isto Ron! Detesto estar em casa parada sem nada para fazer! Faz-me ter pensamentos estúpidos que não tenho paciência para ignorar e aborrece-me! Aborrece-me imenso! Preciso de sair Ron! Não consigo estar parada em casa quando posso estar a contribuir no mundo lá de fora!"

Parou para respirar um pouco. Ron esperava que ela terminasse. Sabia que não a devia interromper pois ela nunca o fazia.

"A minha vida não devia ser estar em casa a lavar pratos e a limpar o pó! Tu sabes bem disso! Sabes que tenho capacidades para muito mais e estando aqui estou a desperdiçá-las! Posso muito bem angariar algum dinheiro para nós! Bem nos faz falta! Ron… por favor…!"

Hermione olhava Ron com olhos suplicantes. Desta vez não iria perder a luta. Queria mesmo voltar a trabalhar! Prometeu a Ginny que o iria fazer.

Ron olhou a sua mulher por uns instantes.

"Não." Replicou, calma e decididamente.

Hermione abriu a boca com espanto. Depois deste discurso todo não esperava que um simples "não" fosse a única resposta a que tinha direito.

"Desculpa?"

Ron abriu a boca para falar novamente mas a campainha tocou anunciando que o entregador das pizas tinha, finalmente, chegado. Levantou-se, vasculhou os bolsos pelo dinheiro da encomenda e procedeu para a porta de modo a aceitar o pedido.

Pousou a piza em cima da mesa e sentou-se.

"Vamos comer Hermione."

Hermione levantou-se mas não se dirigiu à cozinha.

"Ron! Estávamos a ter uma conversa! Importas-te de não a parares a meio só para satisfazeres o teu estômago?"

Ron abriu a caixa e tirou uma fatia dando-lhe uma enorme dentada.

"Depois de jantar continuamos."

Hermione bufou, irritada.

"Bolas Ron! Sabes bem o que significa para mim arranjar um emprego! Sempre soubeste que eu tinha uma carreira promissora! Sempre fui a melhor em todas as disciplinas! E agora chegas aqui e cortas-me as bases Ron?"

Parou e olhou o seu marido que continuava a comer como se nada se passasse.

"Quantos sacrifícios é que eu já fiz por ti Ron? Quantas coisas é que eu já abdiquei só para a tua felicidade! Para o teu bem-estar! E o que é que tu fazes por mim? Nada! Eu vou arranjar um emprego, Ron! Quer tu queiras, quer não! Espero que saibas que o que eu digo, faço!"

Hermione retirou uma fatia de piza da caixa e saiu porta fora, para o jardim, onde se sentou num banco a olhar as estrelas. Deixou que uma lágrima teimosa lhe escorresse pela face e deu uma grande dentada na fatia de piza.

Sabia que estava errada a dizer que o Ron nunca fizera nada por ela. Sabia que tinha sido dura ao dizer-lhe isso. Mas não aguentava mais. Estava confusa, mentalmente cansada e irritável.

Explodiu na cara do Ron e agora estava arrependida. Tal como estava arrependida de ter ido falar com o Malfoy nas costas de Ron…

Mas… se ela estava tão arrependida de o ter feito, porque é que sentia como se aquilo que fez tinha sido o mais acertado?

Esfregou a lágrima teimosa e olhou a lua. Sentiu um par de mãos fortes nos seus ombros e um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Desculpa Hermione…"

Ela não disse nada.

"Sabes que eu não gosto da ideia de estares a trabalhar…"

Hermione suspirou. Ron sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Eu sei Ron. Mas por favor, tens de compreender!"

Ron sorriu levemente.

"Eu compreendo Hermione. E apoio-te na tua decisão…"

Ela sabia que Ron não a apoiava inteiramente, mas sabia que se estava a esforçar por o fazer. Sorriu e abraçou-o. Ron plantou um beijo leve nos seus lábios e Hermione, inconscientemente, lembrou-se de Draco…

* * *

Agora sim, Hermione estava feliz! Finalmente Ron tinha decidido "dar-lhe a bênção" e ela podia ir trabalhar livremente. A questão agora era… onde?

Dois dias depois caminhou novamente de encontro ao café na esperança de falar com o Malfoy. Talvez ele tivesse alguma ideia sobre onde ela poderia encontrar emprego.

Mas?

Hermione abanou a cabeça.

Não podia pensar em Draco como um confidente! O que ele queria era saltar-lhe para as calças e depois abandoná-la à sua sorte! E Hermione não iria permitir isso.

Mas então? Porque razão ia ela ter com Draco novamente?

Porque ele era seu amigo! Tão simples quanto isso! … Amigo? Mesmo há pouco pensava que não poderia tomar Draco como um confidente… o que era ele então?

Hermione sentou-se na sua mesa habitual e ponderou no assunto. O que poderia Draco ser para ela? Já não era seu inimigo… ou pelo menos ela não queria que ele assim o fosse. Não o considerava amigo… então… conhecido? Seria?

Hermione suspirou e encolheu os ombros. Para que é que isso lhe importava? Queria apenas ter mais uma das suas conversas decentes com o Malfoy que ela nunca conhecera.

Sentiu uma presença a aproximar-se e despertou do seu estado nostálgico.

"Boa tarde Dannielle. Muito pensativa hein?"

Hermione sorriu um pouco. Este novo Malfoy nunca parava de a surpreender.

"É… estava aqui a pensar onde é que poderia arranjar um emprego…"

Malfoy sorriu mas logo desvaneceu. Hermione olhou-o estranhamente.

"Que se passa?" perguntou a morena.

"Hmm… nada, esquece! Pensei num bom emprego para ti mas não pode ser."

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha e olhou-o estranhamente. Só depois se lembrou que, apesar de terem tido inúmeras conversas, nunca tinham mencionado que pertenciam ao mundo da feitiçaria.

Sorriu e pousou a mão sobre a dele, ignorando o arrepio que a percorreu como que um choque.

"Não te preocupes, Draco. Eu também sou feiticeira!"

Hermione piscou-lhe o olho e sorriu mais abertamente. Draco abriu a boca e olhou-a espantado.

"Como é que sabias?"

Ela sorriu.

"Bem… digamos que… eu era boa a adivinhação!"

E deu uma gargalhada sonora lembrando-se do que tinha feito numa das suas primeiras aulas de adivinhação e o que achava dessa disciplina.

Draco sorriu.

"Está certo… bem, sendo assim, acho que tenho um bom emprego para ti!"

Hermione sorriu excitada. Iria finalmente trabalhar outra vez! Longe dos pratos e do pó da sua casa! E assim poderia assegurar uma estabilidade financeira que não podia garantir só com o trabalho do Ron.

Ouviu atenta ao que Draco tinha a dizer. Ele apontou-lhe um emprego estável num empresa que oferecia ajuda àqueles que tinham sofrido com o pós guerra em que a luz venceu as trevas. Hermione estava bastante interessada.

No final da conversa decidiu ir amanha sem falta à morada que Draco escrevinhou num guardanapo de papel do café para pedir emprego, já que, tal como Draco dissera, nesta empresa estavam sempre à procura de mais pessoas para ajudar.

Conversaram novamente sobre diversas coisas e Hermione, apesar de não o querer admitir, sentia-se cada vez mais atraída por este novo Draco. Dava por si a sorrir das piadas que ele soltava, dava por si a sorrir quando ele a olhava nos olhos, dava por si a sorrir quando ele passava a mão pelo seu cabelo desalinhado… enfim… dava por a sorrir mais vezes do que pensara sorrir ao pé de Draco.

Por fim estava na hora de Hermione ir para casa. Despediu-se de Draco e quando virou costas, sentiu novamente a pressão da mão forte dele no seu braço. Parou e enfrentou-o. Draco sorriu e colocou uma farripa do cabelo castanho ondulado de Hermione por detrás da sua orelha.

Hermione sentiu novamente o arrepio que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés e tentou com todas as suas forças ignorá-lo.

Draco aproximou-se de Hermione, pronto a beijá-la. Hermione permaneceu no seu lugar a olhar este Draco sorridente que de repente lhe era um estranho.

Ao mesmo tempo que a sua bela face se aproximava da sua, Hermione lembrou-se da primeira vez que ele lhe chamou sangue de lama, lembrou-se de todas as vezes que Draco a amaldiçoo, lembrou-se de todas as vezes que ele arreliou Ron e Harry e de todas as vezes que os desafiou para duelos e lutas infantis.

Lembrou-se também de como se sentira nestes dias no café com Draco a seu lado… este novo Draco que a fascinara desde o primeiro momento. Este Draco irresistível que se inclinara agora para a beijar.

E depois… lembrou-se do Ron!

Hermione desviou a face no último momento recebendo um beijo na face. Um beijo que estava destinado aos seus lábios rosados.

Draco olhou-a estranhamente e com confusão nos seus olhos. Hermione baixou a face murmurando desculpas.

"Não posso…"

Sabia que Draco não a iria perdoar por não revelar quem era… mas pior, a última coisa que queria fazer era trair o Ron. O homem que ela amava realmente…

Murmurou um adeus a um Draco espantado e confuso e correu para casa. Estranhos pensamentos invadiam o seu cérebro e ela tentou desligá-los… mas tal acção era impossível.

Porquê? Porque é que ela se tinha armado em heroína e tinha ido ter com Draco mesmo depois de saber quem ele era?

"Bolas Hermione…" Suspirou. "Devias ter ido parar aos Hufflepuff… não aos Gryffindor! Ao menos assim não terias esta coragem…"

* * *

No dia seguinte, como prometido, Hermione marchou de encontro à morada escrita à pressa no papel amachucado. Era um edifício alto com uma fachada branca com grandes letras verdes que diziam "ADAPV" que Hermione reconheceu como sendo a sigla de "Associação De Ajuda Para Vítimas".

Entrou, decidida a arranjar um emprego naquele local. Subiu a escadaria com um sorriso no rosto e uma determinação que nada podia abalar!

Bem… nada excepto…

"Draco?"

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se sentado num grande cadeirão de cabedal preto atrás de uma secretária de mogno.

Ele sorriu e fez um movimento para ela se sentar na cadeira que se encontrava à sua frente. Hermione olhou em volta. Era um escritório luxuoso e com requinte. Talvez requinte de mais para uma associação que pretendia ajudar os mais desfavorecidos.

"Ainda bem que decidiste aparecer."

Hermione sorriu levemente. Conseguia ver que Draco tinha o seu orgulho magoado por não a ter tomado na tarde anterior. Afinal de contas, por aquilo que Hermione tinha ouvido e presenciara em Hogwarts, Draco tinha a fama de conseguir sempre aquilo que queria, e normalmente, isso eram mulheres… de todas as equipas. A rejeição de Hermione tinha ferido o seu orgulho, mas isso só a tornara mais apetecível.

"Sim, eu preciso mesmo deste emprego."

Como é que Draco era o patrão de uma empresa deste género, estava para além da compreensão de Hermione! Ele que sempre fora uma pessoa tão cruel, sem escrúpulos e que andava enrolado ao dedo do pai, obedecendo a todas as ordens que este comandava, estava agora a ajudar pobres indefesos que tinham sido vítimas daqueles que Draco apoiava nos seus tempos de estudante.

Era inacreditável.

Draco estendeu um papel a Hermione.

"Bem, não preciso de te fazer a entrevista por isso posso dizer que estás contratada."

Hermione sorriu e estava à espera que Draco lhe dissesse o que tinha de fazer exactamente na empresa quando…

"Só preciso da tua assinatura aqui e do teu bilhete de identidade para comprovação e já está."

Hermione congelou no lugar.

"Erm… bilhete de identidade?"

Draco descruzou as pernas e procurou uma caneta numa das gavetas da secretária.

"Sim."

Hermione abriu a mala tirou a carteira fingindo procurá-lo lá dentro.

"Um… acho que não o trouxe…"

Draco olhou para Hermione e depois para a carteira.

"Está aí dentro Dannielle. Estou a vê-lo."

Hermione olhou para a carteira. Realmente um pouco do BI estava de fora.

"Ehehe… pois está…"

Retirou-o lentamente e colocou-o em cima da secretária. Olhou para as mãos e brincou com elas.

Era agora o momento. Draco iria finalmente descobrir que ela não era quem argumentava ser… e depois… o que se passaria a seguir?

Draco agarrou no BI e olhou vagarosamente para a fotografia. Ela era fotogénica… de seguida desviou o seu olhar para o nome e os seus olhos esbugalharam-se e não conseguiu conter um grito de espanto.

"Hermione Weasley?"

Hermione encolheu-se na cadeira e não ousou olhá-lo nos olhos. Anuiu lentamente e quase que jurava que ele nem tinha visto.

"Granger? És tu?" levantou-se e colocou as duas mãos na secretária. "Quero dizer, Weasley? Hermione Weasley? Mas que raio!"

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Teria que aguentar com a fúria do Draco Malfoy. Que tola que ela fora ao pensar que o poderia enganar… que tola…

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Sim eu sei… este capítulo está um pouco confuso, mas têm de compreender que a Hermione está bastante confusa com este "novo Draco" e eu sei que ele está um pouco fora de carácter, mas já o vão ver no seu velho estado no próximo capítulo. Claro está, têm de compreender que ele interessou-se na Hermione, que ele não sabia quem era, e queria "conhecê-la melhor", s é que me compreendem!

Bem, deixem review e façam uma autora feliz! bjinhos!


	4. Cap 4: Seguindo em frente

**Notas de autor: **Oias minha gente! Bem, peço imensa desculpa o atraso neste capítulo mas, como sabem, tive de férias, e depois o pior aconteceu, fiquei sem Internet! Grrr… bem, mas agora estou de volta e acho que este capitulo esta compridito! ;P de qualquer maneira, espero actualizar o próximo rapidamente! Até láaaa! (pareço o Jorge Gabriel! LOL xD)

* * *

**Uma Nova Vida, Um novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 4 - **Seguindo em Frente

**_«You bastard! Don't touch her anymore!»_**

(Seu imbecil não lhe toques mais!)

"_Granger? És tu?" levantou-se e colocou as duas mãos na secretária. "Quero dizer, Weasley? Hermione Weasley? Mas que raio!"_

_Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Teria que aguentar com a fúria do Draco Malfoy. Que tola que ela fora ao pensar que o poderia enganar… que tola…_

_

* * *

_

"Em que raio é que estavas a pensar sua miúda estúpida, imbecil, mimada-…"

As palavras duras de Draco foram interrompidas abruptamente por Hermione que se levantou, irada.

"Hey! Calminha aí com os insultos! Já não estamos em Hogwarts seu furão voador!"

Draco deu um murro na secretária e alguns papéis voaram em direcção ao chão imaculado do escritório.

"Mas que raio!" Draco passou a sua mão pálida pelo cabelo desalinhado tentando acalmar a sua fúria. "Como pudeste Granger? E porquê? Sim, a questão é mesmo porquê!"

Hermione sentou-se novamente e olhou para todo o lado menos para os olhos de Draco. Há uns momentos atrás os pensamentos que lhe passavam pela cabeça eram que Draco era agora um homem mudado! Uma pessoa benevolente, simpática e que, com o tempo, poderia ser considerado um amigo!

Mas agora… agora via o quão enganada tinha estado! Fora uma cega! Acreditara nas palavras cheias de luxúria que Draco… não… Malfoy lhe tinha dito no café! Caíra que nem uma tolinha!

Deveria estar agradecida por ele ter descoberto a sua verdadeira identidade neste momento! Mais valia cedo do que mais tarde! Quem sabe as coisas que ela lhe poderia ter dito! As coisas que ela poderia ter feito…

Draco esmurrou a secretária de mogno novamente fazendo com que a madeira frágil estalasse levemente.

"Responde-me sua criatura irritante!"

Hermione desviou o seu olhar para os olhos cinzentos do seu pior inimigo. Nenhum dos pensamentos dos últimos dias em relação a ele lhe cruzava o pensamento. Não conseguia sentir mais nada em relação a esta pessoa que se encontrava à sua frente sem ser puro ódio.

Agora sim sabia que o que tinha sentido era apenas uma atracção inocente pelos seus…. Atributos…

Ainda o odiava com a mesma ferocidade dos tempos de Hogwarts. Era assim que deveria ser, era assim que iria ser!

Com ódio espelhado no seu rosto e nas suas belas órbitas castanhas, Hermione levantou-se, determinada.

"Sabes que mais Malfoy? Não quero saber! Não quer saber de mais nada! Não tenho que te dar razões sobre aquilo que fiz ou sobre o que não fiz! E sabes que mais? Não preciso da tua piedade para nada! Não preciso deste emprego, não preciso de nada que provenha de ti! Por isso podes enfiar a vaga num sítio que eu cá sei!"

Hermione, corada devido à fúria e à falta de ar por ter dito tudo aquilo de assentada, agarrou no seu Bilhete de Identidade, na sua mala e virou as costas ao Draco batendo com a porta ao sair.

Draco ainda a olhava. Um misto de espanto e de raiva no seu rosto. Como é que ela se atreveu? Ela tinha brincado com os seus sentimentos e depois pisou-os como se nada fossem.

Draco sorriu levemente. O seu sorriso de escárnio característico. Sentimentos? Em que raio é que ele estava a pensar? Ele não possuía sentimentos! Tudo o que esta sabe tudo tinha despertado nele era uma atracção inexplicável devido aos seus novos atributos… sim, tinha sido só isso! Mas ela ia pagar! Sangue de lama irreverente! Ia pagá-las!

…. Não…

Draco levou as mãos à cabeça num gesto de desespero.

"Não!"

Não se poderia tornar no seu pai! Não poderia fazer distinções apenas baseadas em estereótipos! Estereótipos esses que guiavam os devoradores da morte nos seus tempos de glória.

Draco tinha deixado tudo isso para trás. Não queria voltar por esses caminhos… não poderia descer tão baixo, descer ao nível de Lucius, e chamar à Granger sangue de lama. Era incorrecto e não tinha sido isso que ele prometera fazer…

Iria espezinhá-la à sua maneira… não como fora ensinado. Tinha outros planos…

Hermione caminhou para casa com o passo apressado e leve devido à fúria que retinha dentro de si.

Olhou o relógio de pulso.

"Por Merlin!"

Hermione apressou o passo. Ron deveria estar quase a chegar a casa! Fez uma curva à esquerda e parou, ofegante, à porta do ministério mesmo a tempo de encontrar o Ron a sair do mesmo.

"Ron!"

O ruivo tirou os olhos do papel que sustinha na mão e encarou a sua mulher com um ar surpreso.

"Hermione?"

Hermione correu a abraçar e beijar o seu marido.

"Decidi vir ter contigo. Então, como foi o dia de trabalho?"

Ron encolheu os ombros, cabisbaixo.

"O mesmo de sempre… ah! Como foi a tua entrevista de emprego?"

Hermione hesitou, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

"Erm… digamos que o director não foi com a minha cara…"

Ron esboçou um pequeno sorriso apologético e colocou o braço à volta da cintura de Hermione.

"Quem perde são eles!" Hermione sorriu levemente. "Bem, já que o dia não foi muito famoso para nenhum de nós, que tal irmos jantar fora?"

Hermione sorriu.

"Sim! Por mim tudo bem!"

Ron lançou o casaco por cima do ombro, segurando-o com um dedo. O casal seguiu pela rua fora, a caminho de uma rua muggle.

"Hmm… Ron! Sabes o que me estava mesmo a apetecer…?"

Ron olhou a sua mulher nos olhos.

"Italiano?"

Hermione sorriu, um sorriso que transparecia nas suas órbitas castanhas.

"Sim!"

Ron piscou-lhe o olho. Ela sempre gostara de ir ao Italiano. Ficava encantada com a decoração requintada e com os pratos maravilhosamente decorados e saborosos que lhe eram servidos.

Ficava ainda mais satisfeita por saber algumas palavras em Italiano e poder, assim, pedir o seu jantar na língua nativa. Ron adorava ver aquele cintilar nos seus olhos… aquele sorriso aberto…

Os dois continuavam a caminhar, em direcção ao seu destino, quando um casal conhecido se atravessou à frente deles.

"Harry! Ginny!"

"Hermione? Ron? Que bom ver-vos!"

As duas raparigas abraçaram-se e cumprimentaram-se enquanto os dois rapazes faziam o mesmo. Depois da saudação conversaram durante um tempo.

"Oh bolas! Há tanto tempo que não nos víamos!" Começou a pequena ruiva.

"Há tempo de mais Ginny! Há tempo de mais…" concordou Hermione.

"Hey Harry! E que tal virem jantar connosco? Um jantar em família hein? Que dizem?"

Harry e Ginny concordaram já que não tinham grandes planos para o jantar ou para o resto da noite. Assim, juntos seguiram para o Italiano que não ficava muito longe.

"Estou-te a dizer Harry! Este ano é que é! Os Cannons estão quase na liderança! E com aquele americano Chewy Strange que eles contrataram para seeker já temos o campeonato no papo!"

Harry levou uma garfada da Lasanha Italiana à boca e esforçou-se para não se engasgar com o que Ron tinha dito.

"Quase na liderança?" Bebeu um pouco do vinho verde que Ron lhe acabara de despejar no copo. "Se estar em 10º lugar com os mesmos pontos que os Tornados é estar na liderança, então tudo bem! Tens razão!"

Harry sorriu um pouco.

"O que estou a tentar dizer Harry, é que o tempo das derrotas consecutivas já passou! Este ano ficamos em 10º pró ano estamos em 1º!"

Harry abanou a cabeça.

"Ron… isso é impossível! O Strange não apanha uma snitch nem que ela lhe bata na cabeça!"

Enquanto Harry e Ron continuavam a sua agitada "discussão" sobre a liga Inglesa de Quidditch, Hermione e Ginny falavam de algo totalmente diferente.

"Ginny…" começou Hermione. "Prometes que depois de ouvires o que tenho a dizer não te vais passar nem vais fazer nenhuma cena?"

Ginny parou o garfo a meio da sua trajectória e olhou a sua amiga com a boca escancarada por alguns segundos. Optou de seguida por pousar o garfo.

"Espera lá, deixa-me pensar." Ginny levou a mão ao queixo e fez um ar extremamente pensativo enquanto Hermione sorria um pouco e abanava a cabeça. "Uhhh! Sinto que isto vai ser bom! Vá lá, vá lá! Despeja tudo o que tiveres a contar!" Ginny assemelhava-se a uma miúda de liceu que acabou de ser convidada para o baile de finalistas pela sua paixão de sempre, de tantos pulos excitados que dava.

"Calma Ginny! Não faças cenas, por favor!"

Ginny acalmou-se e levou uma garfada de esparguete à bolonhesa à boca. "Ok, ok. Já entendi!"

Hermione brincou um pouco com o esparguete que se encontrava no seu prato e ponderou um pouco, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

"Bem… hum… Ginny o Ron não sabe disto por isso peço-te que sejas discreta quando falares ao Harry, não te descaias…"

Ginny estava cada vez mais curiosa.

"Uhh! Isto vai definitivamente ser bom!"

Hermione respirou fundo e desviou os seus olhos do olhar penetrante da sua amiga.

"Bem… eu… hum… eu encontrei o Malfoy hoje…"

Hermione disse tudo aquilo de uma assentada e encolheu-se na cadeira à espera da reacção da amiga.

Ginny permaneceu calada durante uns segundos.

"Ok, deixa cá ver se entendi. Encontraste o Malfoy, por acaso, na rua e não queres que o Ron saiba?" Hermione acenou afirmativamente. "Ok… qual é o mal de o teres encontrado?"

Hermione corou um pouco e, muito sinceramente, não sabia porquê!

"Era mais grave se tivesses ido tomar um café com ele, não?" Ginny sorriu um pouco da sua própria piada e bebeu um pouco de vinho. Pousou o copo de vinho e olhou para Hermione que estava com a cabeça baixa e com uma leve cor vermelha na face.

"Ó MEU MERLIN! HERMIONE TU FIZESTE MESMO ISSO?"

Hermione encolheu-se mais na cadeira agora que a atenção de todos os clientes do restaurante estava nela, ainda mais pelo facto de Ginny ter falado em Merlin quando eles se encontravam num restaurante muggle.

Ron e Harry, que se encontravam a escrevinhar a toalha de papel com tácticas que os Cannons deviam ou não tomar de modo a atingirem a liderança, pararam e olharam para as suas mulheres.

Ginny olhou em volta e sorriu, nervosamente.

"Er… hum… ena pá… parece que este pedaço estava mesmo picante hein? Podem voltar às vossas refeições… ehehe…" Ginny sentou-se novamente e olhou para o prato. De seguida desviou o olhar do esparguete e pousou-o no seu irmão que, por sua vez, olhava a Hermione tentando perceber o que se passava com ela.

"Hermione por favor, quantas vezes é que eu te disse que não podes misturar a roupa branca com a roupa de cor? Caramba!"

Hermione, ao perceber a jogada da amiga, entrou na conversa. Sorriu timidamente e abanou os braços.

"Parece que não as suficientes Ginny! Ehehe."

Ron encolheu os ombros e voltou à conversa com o Harry. Hermione lançou um olhar ameaçador a Ginny.

"O que é que eu te disse Ginny? Nada de cenas!"

"Mas eu-… AUCH!" Ginny estava agora agarrada à canela onde Hermione tinha mandando um bom pontapé. Agora foi a vez de Harry olhar estranhamente para a sua mulher.

"Voltou-me aquela dor no joelho querido! Ehehe."

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha mas decidiu não dizer nada, porque se arriscasse a dizer à mulher que não se lembrava de ela alguma vez ter uma dor no joelho, iria levar um sermão de duas horas em como ele não presta atenção alguma àquilo que ela lhe diz e que só liga ao Quidditch! Ah! Como se isso fosse verdade.

"Erm… ok…" Harry voltou a atenção para o seu amigo. "Por isso Ron, é que os Wasps vão ganhar este ano!"

Ginny devolveu o olhar ameaçador a Hermione mas depressa de recompôs.

"Queres dizer que foste tomar café com ele, Hermione?"

Hermione anuiu. "E não só…" Ginny arregalou os olhos e preparava-se para outra cena. "Não é nada disso Ginny!" Ginny respirou fundo. "Ele ofereceu-me trabalho…"

"Trabalho? Mas isso é óptimo! Erm… quer dizer… se calhar não… tendo em conta o facto de o patrão ser o Malfoy!" Ginny fingiu um arrepio. "Só de pensar já não me estou a sentir bem! Acho que era capaz de o amaldiçoar na primeira hora de trabalho… eheheh."

Hermione forçou um pequeno sorriso.

"Mas diz-me! Como é que ele te ofereceu trabalho? Quero dizer, não é que tu não sejas qualificada para qualquer trabalho! É só que… vá lá! Ele é o Malfoy!"

Hermione fitou novamente o seu prato.

"Bem… é que… eu… ele não sabia que era eu… não me reconheceu…"

Ginny arregalou os olhos e Hermione optou por contar toda a história à sua amiga e confidente. Quando terminou, a expressão de Ginny era, no mínimo, cómica. Olhava a amiga com espanto e incredulidade espelhados no rosto.

"Hermione…" Ginny parecia não encontrar as palavras adequadas. "Mas… hum… Malfoy!" Ginny gesticulava como se fosse algo óbvio. Hermione acenou afirmativamente.

"Sim! Eu sei Ginny! Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça!"

Ginny agradeceu ao empregado que lhe tirou o prato da frente, e colocou o cotovelo em cima da mesa, apoiando o queixo no mesmo.

"Se bem que és capaz de ter razão… o Malfoy sempre foi dotado… ehehehe…"

"Ugh, Ginny! Por favor!"

Ginny sorriu maliciosamente.

"Ó, vá lá Hermione! Não me venhas dizer que nunca reparaste o que o Quidditch fez ao rapazinho pálido de voz afectada durante todos aqueles anos! Ele andava sempre rodeado de miúdas!"

Hermione abanou a cabeça.

"Acho que estava demasiado ocupada a odiá-lo para ver além da sua personalidade irritante!"

Ginny concordou com a amiga nesses aspecto.

"Mas… quando ele não sabia quem eu era… tratou-me bem! Como um ser humano respeitável, percebes?" Ginny anuiu.

"Ora bolas! O que é que eu estou para aqui a dizer! Bem que me interessa o que esse miúdo mimado e arrogante pensa de mim! Os tempos de Hogwarts já acabaram, não preciso de o ver mais na minha vida"

Ginny sorriu.

"Ah, hoje o jantar é por nossa conta Hermione!" Ginny piscou o olho à amiga.

"Não! Nem penses Ginny! Dividimos o jantar. Não é necessário as despesas penderem só para um lado!" Hermione agarrou a sua carteira mas agora foi a vez de Ginny lhe dar um tão merecido pontapé nas canelas.

"Auch! Ginny!" Ginny levantou-se a correr com o dinheiro na mão e um grande sorriso nos lábios. Hermione suspirou e sorriu. Ela sabia que Ginny a iria apoiar… em tudo!

Hermione e Ron despediram-se de Harry e Ginny com a promessa de voltarem a jantar fora num tempo próximo e de seguida tomaram o seu caminho de volta a casa.

"Hey Hermione… sabes uma coisa…" Ron estava apoiado em Hermione já que tinha bebido a mais e não se encontrava apto de percorrer o caminho de volta a casa sozinho. "Deste ângulo consigo ver o teu decote…! Eheheh."

Hermione abanou a cabeça.

"Não devias ter bebido tanto Ron! Se te começas a habituar a beber demasiado novamente ainda acabas por perder o emprego!"

Ron suspirou.

"Não comeces mulher! Hoje estou muito contente! Que tal festejarmos? Acho que ainda há para lá uma garrafa de champanhe escondida…"

Hermione abanou a cabeça.

"Acho que já festejaste o suficiente por hoje Ron! Quando chegarmos a casa vais direitinho para a cama."

"Ohhhhhhhh Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Não sejas desmancha prazeresssssss!" Hermione suspirou novamente. Sinceramente, ela não tinha paciência nenhuma para aturar bêbados.

"Ron. Vamos para a cama e acabou!"

Ron sorriu. "Ehehe… tudo bem… ehehe…" Hermione abanou a cabeça.

"Não era isso que eu queria dizer Ron…"

"Heyyyy! Olha ali Hermione!" Ron apontou para um pequeno estabelecimento que tinha ar de ser uma taberna mal cheirosa. "Um bar! Podemos ir beber uns copos! Que tal hein?"

Hermione abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Nem penses Ron. Já te disse o que era. Vamos para casa e ponto final. Para de te armares em criança desobediente e mimada."

"Vá lá Hermione! Vamos!"

Hermione abanou novamente a cabeça. "Não Ron!" Puxou-lhe pelo braço para longe da taberna mas, mesmo bêbado, Ron tinha mais força que ela.

"Vamos sim!" Ron deu um puxão mais forte o que fez com que Hermione caísse no chão.

"Auch!"

Ron coçou a cabeça.

"Ena pá… desculpa! Bem, parece que o bar está a chamar por mim! Até logo!"

Ron fez um movimento em direcção ao bar mas Hermione, suja e com dores nos cotovelos que tinham apoiado a sua queda, sacou da varinha e encarou o marido com um ar de arrependimento nos olhos.

"Desculpa Ron, mas não vais mesmo! Não quero arriscar que vás parar ao hospital em coma alcoólico!"

Ron riu que nem um doido.

"Sim, claro! Como se fosses fazer alguma coisa!" Virou as costas e começou a andar em direcção ao bar, novamente, mas parou quando uma faísca vermelha e quente roçou o seu casaco.

"Ron. Por favor, anda! Eu não quero fazer isto! Sabes bem disso!"

Ron olhou-a, enraivecido.

"Cala-te mulher! Não sabes o que dizes nem o que fazes! Larga a varinha e vai para casa."

"Ron…" Hermione olhava-o com um olhar triste. "Por favor, Ron…"

Hermione não baixou a varinha e Ron encaminhou-se na sua direcção com um ar determinado no rosto.

"Larga… a… varinha!" Ron levantou a mão e Hermione fechou os olhos.

"Stupefy!"

Hermione viu Ron cair ao chão com um sonoro "Thump" e olhou-o horrorizada. Hermione trocava o olhar entre o seu marido que se encontrava estendido no chão e entre a sua varinha que ainda se encontrava estendida.

Um vulto moveu-se nas sombras.

"Humpf… Weasley pobretanas… sempre sem maneiras! Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

Hermione encarou a face pálida que a olhava através das sombras.

"Malfoy…"

"O próprio!" Draco fez um leve sorriso de escárnio e brincou com a sua varinha entre os dedos.

"Porque é que o amaldiçoaste?" Hermione sentia raiva a acumular dentro de si. "Ele nem te fez nada!"

A face de Draco ficou séria. "Mas estava preparado para o fazer a ti…" Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. Draco suspirou. "Ouve, ele pode fazer o que quiser contigo, prender-te à cama, usar algemas, tomar comprimidos qualquer coisa! Vocês é que sabem o que querem fazer para apimentar a relação." Hermione ergueu a outra sobrancelha e abriu a boca para falar mas Draco continuou o seu discurso. "Mas eu tenho os meus limites Granger, e não vai ser à minha frente que ele vai levantar a mão a uma mulher."

Hermione fechou a boca.

"Ele não me ia bater…" Murmurou.

Draco suspirou. "Hmpf… acredita no que quiseres! Só te digo Granger… abre os olhos!"

"O meu nome agora é Weasley, Malfoy." Draco revirou os olhos. "O que querias afinal? De certeza que não vieste ter comigo só para te armares em herói! Isso não é nada típico de um Malfoy."

Draco pontapeou uma pedra que se encontrava ao lado do corpo caído de Ron.

"O que eu te queria dizer **Granger**," Draco fez noção de acentuar a palavra Granger. "É que devias aparecer no meu escritório amanha."

Draco coçou a cabeça e não ousou olhar Hermione nos olhos.

"Hun?"

"Não faças essa cara de parva! Se bem que é difícil…" Draco sorriu enquanto Hermione cruzava os braços, irritada. "A organização precisa de ti, Granger, por muito que me custe a aceitar! Por isso é bom que lá apareças… isto é, se quiseres ganhar bom dinheiro!" Draco sorriu o seu ó tão famoso sorriso de escárnio.

Virou as costas a Hermione e caminhou na direcção oposta.

"Ta ta, Granger!" Levantou a mão numa despedida e desapareceu na esquina.

Hermione estava prestes a explodir. "Ohhhhh! Que ódio!" Respirou fundo. "E agora o que é que eu faço contigo…?" Perguntou ao corpo caído de Ron.

"RONK!"

Hermione levou a mão à testa e abanou a cabeça.

"Certo…"

©Pandora


	5. Cap 5: Primeiro dia de trabalho

**Notas de autor: **Ena pa! Já ha mais de um mês que eu não actualizo esta fic:x desculpem lá pessoal! Não foi com intenção mas além de não ter tido tempo também ando a ficar sem ideias! agh! ah well... espero que gostem deste pequeno capítulo! ;P hj não vou responder a reviews pk o meu word decidiu marar então pronto, fika pá próxima, mas obrigada na mesma! beijinhos!

* * *

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 5 - **Primeiro dia de Trabalho

_**«Stand up, stand up**_

_**He's a drunk and abusive»**_

_(Ergue-te, ergue-te,_

_ele é bêbado e abusador...)_

_"Não faças essa cara de parva! Se bem que é difícil…" Draco sorriu enquanto Hermione cruzava os braços, irritada. "A organização precisa de ti, Granger, por muito que me custe a aceitar! Por isso é bom que lá apareças… isto é, se quiseres ganhar bom dinheiro!" Draco sorriu o seu ó tão famoso sorriso de escárnio._

_Virou as costas a Hermione e caminhou na direcção oposta._

_"Ta ta, Granger!" Levantou a mão numa despedida e desapareceu na esquina._

_Hermione estava prestes a explodir. "Ohhhhh! Que ódio!" Respirou fundo. "E agora o que é que eu faço contigo…?" Perguntou ao corpo caído de Ron._

_"RONK!"_

_Hermione levou a mão à testa e abanou a cabeça._

_"Certo…"_

_

* * *

_

Hermione rebolava na cama. Há já duas horas que tinha regressado a casa com o corpo desmaiado de Ron a flutuar à frente da sua varinha e ainda não tinha conseguido adormecer.

"_Não vai ser à minha frente que ele vai levantar a mão a uma mulher…"_

Hermione cerrou os olhos e os seus lábios tornaram-se numa linha fina. A voz de Malfoy não lhe saia da cabeça! Parecia uma assombração!

Ela suspirou e reflectiu nas palavras do louro que tanto desprezava.

"_Só te digo Granger… abre os olhos!"_

"Agh!"

Hermione esmurrou o colchão fofo da cama e, ao seu lado, o corpo adormecido de Ron estremeceu.

"Ele não me ia bater…"

Murmurou ela a ninguém. A verdade é que, muito provavelmente, Ron ia bater-lhe! Já não seria a primeira vez… era por isto que Hermione detestava que ele bebesse… ficava louco! Completamente possesso!

O álcool entranhava-lhe de tal maneira no sistema que nem o amor, a suposta força mais poderosa da terra, o parava!

Hermione suspirou uma vez mais e enterrou a cabeça na almofada fofa, tapando-a de seguida com os lençóis que lhe cobriam o corpo. Amanha iria ser um longo dia… afinal de contas, ela iria trabalhar para o Malfoy…

**0-0-0-0**

"Vá lá Ron! Levanta-te! Está na hora de ires trabalhar!"

Ron mexeu-se no emaranhado de lençóis que o rodeava e murmurou algo que Hermione não conseguiu decifrar.

"Ron! Não podes perder um dia de trabalho! Sabes bem a falta que isso nos faz!"

"Quero dormir Hermione! Deixa-me em paz!"

Hermione abriu o roupeiro e escolheu umas calças de ganga um pouco gastas e uma t-shirt preta. Colocou-as em cima da cama e abanou Ron com a sua mão direita.

"Vá lá querido! Vais chegar atrasado!"

Ron estrebuchou no meio dos lençóis e resmungou ainda com voz de ensonado.

"Não vou trabalhar hoje Mione! Não quero! Dói-me a cabeça…"

Hermione suspirou.

"Como queiras!"

Agarrou nas duas peças de roupa e num toalhão branco e encaminhou-se para a casa de banho, batendo com a porta.

"Hermione!" A morena ouviu o seu marido a chamar por ela do outro lado da porta. "Já que estás de pé, não me queres fazer uma chávena de café?"

Os olhos de Hermione abriram-se com espanto. Que lata que ele tinha! Ela abriu a porta da casa de banho, olhou o seu marido nos olhos e arremessou-lhe com um sabonete que o atingiu mesmo na cabeça. De seguida fechou a porta ainda com mais força que o fizera anteriormente.

"AUCH!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hermione caminhou solenemente até ao edifício alto com a fachada branca e com as grandes letras verdes que soletravam "ADAPV".

Ao contrário da primeira vez que lá tinha posto os pés, um sentimento desagradável percorria-a. Parou à entrada e respirou fundo.

Deu o primeiro passo com o pé direito e entrou, decidida a enfrentar o Malfoy e os seus comentários desagradáveis. Subiu até ao último andar e bateu levemente à porta.

Draco, dentro do escritório, sorriu e levantou-se. Abriu a porta e fitou a morena.

"Ora, ora. Afinal sempre decidiste aparecer!"

Hermione suspirou. "É…"

Draco olhou-a estranhamente mas afastou-se, de modo a que ela pudesse passar para dentro do seu requintado escritório.

Hermione entrou e sentou-se na mesma cadeira em que se tinha sentado da última vez que ali se encontrara. Fitou Draco, que se sentava à sua frente, com um olhar determinado.

"Então Malfoy, o que tens para mim?"

Draco sorriu o seu famoso meio sorriso mas decidiu deixar o seu comentário desagradável para si mesmo. Abriu uma das três gavetas do lado direito da secretária e retirou um pergaminho de lá de dentro.

Colocou-o à frente de Hermione.

"O que eu tenho para ti, Granger…"

"Weasley!" Interrompeu Hermione. Draco ignorou-a.

"… É uma oportunidade única. Um emprego estável, um bom salário, e um patrão como não há muitos…" Terminou a frase passando a mão pálida pelo seu cabelo louro.

Hermione olhou-o por uns segundos e depois passou os olhos pelo pergaminho.

"Um contrato…" Leu o contrato em poucos minutos e depois fitou o louro arrogante. "Malfoy, aqui não diz em que é que eu vou trabalhar."

Malfoy colocou os pés em cima da secretária de mogno e juntou as mãos por cima da sua barriga. Não desviou o seu olhar gelado da morena calorosa.

"O teu trabalho será variado, Granger. Assim não terás hipótese de te aborreceres. Trabalharás em todos os andares e farás diversas coisas! É uma oportunidade única, como já disse…"

Draco fez um gesto na direcção de uma pena e de um tinteiro requintado. Eram de prata e banhados a ouro. "Assina."

Hermione olhou para Draco tentando decifrar algum sinal de traição mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum. Passou os olhos uma vez mais pelo pergaminho imaculado que descansava na secretária à sua frente e suspirou.

Agarrou na pena e levou-a ao pergaminho. Fechou os olhos. _'Que seja o que Merlin quiser…' _pensou. Abriu os seus olhos cor de chocolate e assinou o pergaminho.

Draco sorriu e agarrou no mesmo, enquanto retirava os seus pés de cima da mesa.

"Muito bem, Granger, muito bem." Enrolou o pergaminho e guardou-o num cofre que se encontrava no escritório. "Queres começar a trabalhar já hoje?"

Hermione levantou-se. "Sim!" estava um pouco excitada com a ideia de começar a trabalhar. Ponderava sobre que trabalho é que ela poderia fazer nesta empresa.

Draco tocou uma campainha que se encontrava na sua secretária e logo um elfo pequeno com uma fronha de almofada como roupa, apareceu em frente a Hermione.

"Sim, mestre Malfoy?"

Hermione cerrou os olhos. Que crueldade! Malfoy ainda não tinha perdido os hábitos perversos que tinha quando andava em Hogwarts.

"Podes entregar as roupas de trabalho a Miss Granger."

Hermione bateu o pé e fitou Draco. "é Mrs. Weasley! Weasley!"

Draco sorriu e olhou-a de lado. Voltou a fitar o pequeno elfo e ele desapareceu com um pequeno 'puff' voltando a aparecer minutos depois com um novo 'puff'.

Entregou um saco a Hermione e de seguida desapareceu novamente. Hermione fitou Draco, desconfiada.

"Roupas de trabalho?"

"Abre e logo verás, Granger…"

Hermione fitou o saco que tinha nas mãos e abriu-o cuidadosamente. Roupas de trabalho? O que raio é que ele queria dizer com roupas de trabalho?

Os seus olhos esbugalharam-se quando viu que tipo de roupa era. Era um macacão de um azul feio com uma pequena placa ao peito que dizia: 'Empregada'

"Empregada?" Olhos castanhos furiosos fitaram olhos azuis divertidos.

"Eu disse que o teu trabalho seria variado, Granger! Bem," Draco sentou-se na sua enorme cadeira e voltou a colocar os pés em cima do tampo da secretária. "Acho que podes começar por limpar-me o escritório. Merlin sabe o quão alérgico ao pó sou!"

Hermione cerrou os punhos e olhou Draco furiosa.

"Não me podes fazer isto Malfoy! Despeço-me!" Hermione largou as roupas no chão e virou costas.

"Na, na, na Granger…!" Hermione parou e voltou a cabeça para ver o que este louro irritante queria dela agora. "Tu assinaste um contrato… não te podes despedir assim!"

_Comprometo-me assim a trabalhar nesta instituição por três anos, até à renovação do dito contrato, assinado…_

As palavras que se encontravam no contrato vieram-lhe à mente… três anos… no que ela se foi meter…

Hermione fitou a carpete vermelha que adornava o chão do escritório de Malfoy e suspirou.

"Malfoy…" Os seus punhos cerraram-se. "Tu és a criatura mais malévola, arrogante, maldosa e frustrante que eu conheço!"

Draco sorriu. "Esqueceste-te de maravilhosamente lindo, sexy e desejável…"

A mão de Hermione cerrou-se à volta da madeira da sua varinha mas, antes de a poder apontar ao seu maior inimigo, ele agarrou-lhe a mão, as suas faces quase a tocarem-se.

"Nem penses, Granger…"

Hermione conseguia sentir a respiração quente na sua face e o leve cheiro a pastilha de mentol misturada com o perfume que ele usava impregnavam-lhe as narinas.

"Eu odeio-te Malfoy!"

As palavras saíram com tal sinceridade que Draco se afastou um pouco. Teria ele abusado na sua pequena partida? Voltou a aproximar-se, o seu famoso sorriso regressou aos seus lábios perfeitos. Claro que não!

"Ainda bem, Granger… nem eu esperava outra coisa de ti!"

Os seus olhos fitaram os dela e os olhos dela fitaram os dele. O tempo parou. Só existiam eles… só havia aquele momento. O resto era o nada! O infinito. Uma imensidade de um branco brilhante que feria os olhos.

Os seus corações batiam em uníssono e os seus sentidos estavam descontrolados. Os seus corpos estavam quase colados e as suas respirações quase que se uniam numa só.

Ora, mas não deixem que eu vos engane! Os seus olhos ainda transpareciam ódio. Ódio maior que tudo! Ódio cego! Os punhos de Hermione ainda estavam cerrados. O seu punho direito agarrava a varinha com tanta força que os nós dos dedos já se estavam a tornar brancos.

A mão de Draco encontrava-se bem fechada à volta do pulso direito de Hermione. Nos seus lábios um pequeno sorriso.

Era quase como um concurso. Quem iria baixar o olhar primeiro? Quem iria desistir?

Infelizmente, esta pergunta não iria ser respondida! Sem aviso prévio, a porta do escritório de Draco escancarou-se, batendo nas costas de Hermione no processo.

"Draquinhooooooo!"

Ao mesmo tempo que uma mulher de estatura baixa com um cabelo negro muito liso e da altura dos ombros entrava na porta, Hermione soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa quando a porta pesada a atingiu nas costas.

Foi empurrada para a frente violentamente com a força do impacto e, infelizmente, ou felizmente, conforme a perspectiva, caiu nos braços de Draco, os seus lábios a centímetros um do outro.

Os braços fortes de Draco, que antes apertavam o braço fino de Hermione de modo a que ela não o amaldiçoasse, encontravam-se agora à volta da cintura magra dela, apertando suavemente a sua figura de modo a segurá-la.

A varinha de Hermione tinha saltado para o chão quando ela foi catapultada para os braços do inimigo. Com o receio de cair no chão, ou até devido aos instintos naturais do _Homo Sapiens, _os braços de Hermione lançaram-se para a frente agarrando-se à primeira coisa que tocaram. O pescoço e o peito de Draco…

Pansy Parkinson, a causadora de toda esta confusão, entrou no escritório de Draco com um sorriso largo nos seus lábios exageradamente pintados de um vermelho choque e com um mini-saia que fazia jus ao nome.

A sua primeira reacção, após ver o seu querido e adorado Draco agarrado à Hermione, foi de puro histerismo.

"AUGH! Como é que isto é possível? Draco? O que quer isto dizer? O que estás a fazer nos braços desta sangue de lama nojenta! Responde-me Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco, ignorando a forma como todos os pelos do seu corpo (incluindo o cabelo perfeitamente penteado) se tinham levantado com os gritos penetrantes da sua colega de equipa em Hogwarts, não desviou os olhos da 'preciosa carga' que tinha nos braços.

Hermione corou quando se apercebeu da proximidade dos dois, e afastou-se rapidamente. Agachou-se e pegou na varinha esquecida.

"Erm… desculpa Malfoy…"

Draco, um pouco zangado pela morena ter saído dos seus braços tão depressa, levou a mão à cabeça e passou-a pelo seu cabelo.

"Ah… deixa lá isso Granger. A culpa não foi tua…"

Pansy ainda gritava. Draco e Hermione olharam-se estranhamente. Eles tinham acabado de agir civilmente um com o outro, não tinham?

Como que se apercebendo disso, Hermione corrigiu o seu erro.

"É claro que a culpa não foi minha… se te lembrasses de colocar os sinais de 'proibida a entrada de animais' na porta do edifício, nada disto tinha acontecido…"

Hermione esboçou um sorriso que se parecia nitidamente com o sorriso de escárnio dos Malfoy e olhou de vesga para a Pansy.

Draco tentou esconder um sorriso e sentou-se atrás da sua secretária, isto é, tentou! Antes de conseguir dar um só passo em direcção à mesma, os braços de Pansy Parkinson colaram-se à sua cintura num abraço sufocante.

"DRAQUINHOOOOOOOO! Responde-me! Eu quero saber o que é que esta coisa está aqui a fazer!" Disse, ou melhor, gritou ela enquanto esbracejava na direcção de Hermione.

Draco suspirou e retirou os braços dela de volta da sua cintura.

"Granger, é melhor começares a trabalhar. Isto vai demorar um pouco…" Draco olhou de esguelha para a criatura irritante que já se tinha colado a ele novamente. "Fala com a minha secretária. Ela sabe onde é o teu posto de trabalho e o que é que tu tens que fazer."

Hermione olhou para Pansy escandalizada. Como é que ela não tinha mudado nada nestes anos fora de Hogwarts?

"Erm, okay…" Hermione baixou-se para pegar nas roupas de trabalho que Draco lhe tinha dado à pouco.

"Espera." A voz arrastada de Draco ressoou-lhe nos ouvidos e ela parou. "Não vais precisar dessas roupas Granger… era apenas uma brincadeirinha inocente…!"

As sobrancelhas de Hermione ergueram-se. Uma brincadeirinha inocente…? Oh que arrogante! Ele ia pagá-las… não esperava pela demora…

Levantou-se e saiu porta fora sem mais uma palavra. Mas, antes de fechar a porta conseguiu ouvir ainda a voz irritante da Pansy…

"Draco! Explicas-me por favor o que é que estavas a fazer com esta Sangue de lama horrorosa?"

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Aieee eu sei! pequeníssimo e sem sentido nenhum! desculpem... -' vou tentar melhorar no próximo capítulo! deixe, review!

©Pandora


	6. Cap 6: Freeda Ferguson

**Notas de autor: **Ai ai! É desta que vocês me chacinam! Peço imensa desculpa por não ter actualizado isto antes! Muito sinceramente, nem sei s alguém vai estar a ler isto! Axo k já toda a gente desistiu das minhas fics por pensar que eu tinha sido raptada por extra terrestre ou desaparecido definitivamente do mapa… desculpem! A sério! Mas isto tem andando complicado! Encontro-me de momento sem Internet por isso não tenho muita disponibilidade para postar isto on-line… :S mas espero que compreendam a demora e que, pelo menos, ainda haja algumas pessoas a lerem isto!

Bem, chega de divagações! Entretenham-se com este capítulo! Espero que gostem! ;)

* * *

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 6 - **Freeda Ferguson

**_«Stand up, stand up_**

**_He thinks that you'll never leave him»_**

_(Ergue-te, ergue-te_

_Ele pensa que tu nunca o vais deixar)_

_"Erm, okay…" Hermione baixou-se para pegar nas roupas de trabalho que Draco lhe tinha dado à pouco._

_"Espera." A voz arrastada de Draco ressoou-lhe nos ouvidos e ela parou. "Não vais precisar dessas roupas Granger… era apenas uma brincadeirinha inocente…!"_

_As sobrancelhas de Hermione ergueram-se. Uma brincadeirinha inocente…? Oh que arrogante! Ele ia pagá-las… não esperava pela demora…_

_Levantou-se e saiu porta fora sem mais uma palavra. Mas, antes de fechar a porta conseguiu ouvir ainda a voz irritante da Pansy…_

_"Draco! Explicas-me por favor o que é que estavas a fazer com esta Sangue de lama horrorosa?"_

* * *

Hermione parou em frente a uma secretaria de mogno, bastante requintada, que se encontrava à porta do escritório de Draco.

Tinha passado por lá mesmo há pouco, mas estava tão distraída que nem tinha reparado que lá se encontrava uma senhora, talvez uns dez anos mais velha que a sua própria mãe, sentada.

"Hum, bom dia!" Hermione cumprimentou educadamente a senhora atarracada cujo pescoço mal se via por estar profundamente enterrado numa camisola de lã de um rosa choque.

Ela levantou a face e fitou Hermione através de uns óculos muitíssimo graduados que faziam com que os seus olhos parecessem muito pequeninos.

"Hermione Granger?" Perguntou com uma voz demasiado aguda para uma senhora da sua idade.

Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Hermione Weasley, eu sou casada e o meu último nome é Weasley! Mas sim, sou eu."

"Hun, hun. Se eu quisesse saber da sua vida pessoal tinha perguntado descaradamente." Fez uma pausa no seu discurso para ajustar os óculos e prosseguiu. "Muito bem… Como é que se chama o seu marido? Tem quantos filhos? Que idade tem? Qual é a morada da sua lareira?"

Hermione abriu a boca, espantada e gaguejou, tentando encontrar algo para dizer.

"Eu, erm… quer dizer, bem…"

A velha senhora levantou-se com uns pergaminhos extremamente lisos nas mãos e ajeitou os óculos novamente enquanto se encaminhava para o corredor.

"Bem, bem. Deixe lá, depois diz-me noutra altura! Agora siga-me por favor."

Hermione olhou estranhamente para a senhora que já ia lançada a meio do corredor, e seguiu-a, apressando o passo.

"Mas, er… como se chama?" Perguntou timidamente.

"Freeda Ferguson."

Hermione anuiu e seguiu Freeda silenciosamente.

"Diga-me," Começou Freeda com uma voz menos aguda que há pouco. "A Hermione, posso tratá-la assim não posso, afinal de contas tenho idade para ser sua mãe!" Esboçou um pequeno sorriso afectado, acompanhado de um risinho irritante. "Apesar de estar muito bem conservada, claro."

Hermione olhou-a estranhamente e anuiu levemente. Freeda continuou.

"A Hermione já conhecia o Sr. Malfoy?"

Freeda parou e os seus olhinhos esbugalhados perscrutaram Hermione de cima a baixo como que a avaliá-la, ou talvez a tentar ler os seus pensamentos.

"Hmm… para falar a verdade, sim. Conhecemo-nos em Hogwarts. Fomos colegas de ano."

Os olhos de Freeda brilharam de excitação e, de novo, uma gargalhada sinistra emergiu dos lábios demasiado finos da senhora.

"Muito bem, muito bem. Sabe," Freeda continuou a andar e Hermione seguiu os seus passos. "Eu bem que suspeitava! Porque o Sr. Malfoy nunca contrata assim ninguém por dá cá aquela palha!"

Freeda parou de novo em frente a uma porta e ajeitou os seus óculos. Olhou para Hermione e esboçou um pequeno sorriso que tornava os seus lábios finos quase invisíveis.

"Sabe, ainda há muita gente que o detesta! Por causa do pai dele! Lucius Malfoy… ainda muita gente na comunidade mágica desdenha o nome dos Malfoy's por aquilo que eles representam! Ou representavam…"

Freeda fez uma pausa dramática estudando as feições de Hermione.

"Mas eu não! Eu acredito piamente no Sr. Malfoy! Nunca diria mal dele! Não senhora…"

"Mas sabe… O Sr. Malfoy nunca dá trabalhos assim importantes a novos empregados! Nesta empresa todos começam por baixo."

Hermione olhou Freeda sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

"Foi por isso que eu suspeitei que vocês se deviam conhecer… Não que me interesse nisso claro!" Acrescentou Freeda, talvez depressa de mais. "Eu nunca me concentro em nada mais do que trabalho…"

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha direita e manteve a boca fechada para não soltar as palavras que lhe iam na cabeça. Tinha de ter o cuidado de não falar de nada particular em frente de Freeda. Tinha toda a certeza que toda a empresa, se não toda a cidade, depressa ia saber de tudo.

"Mas diga-me, Freeda, que tipo de trabalho é que eu vou fazer?" Perguntou a morena com um tom de curiosidade.

Freeda abriu a porta e Hermione conseguiu vislumbrar um escritório bastante acolhedor e sem todos os requintes que se encontravam no escritório de Malfoy.

"Bem…" Freeda falava agora com um tom de voz neutro, que mostrava a Hermione que não estava tão interessada no que ia a dizer. "A Hermione vai, basicamente, tratar de papelada… mas atenção, não é uma papelada qualquer. Na verdade, vai tratar dos contratos das empresas que querem ajudar e que oferecem patrocínios e ajudas financeiras."

Hermione anuiu, interessada, como sinal para Freeda continuar o seu discurso.

"Sabe que o Sr. Malfoy despediu há pouco tempo a pessoa que estava aqui a trabalhar. Foi uma discussão muito feia… ao que parece, ele andava a fazer falcatruas e a desviar dinheiro para ele! O Sr. Malfoy meteu-se em muitos trabalhos por causa dele… E sabe que mais?"

"Sabe que mais? Não lhe pago para estar a tagarelar incessantemente sobre assuntos que, na realidade, não lhe dizem respeito!" O discurso contínuo de Freeda foi interrompido por uma voz grave e com um tom de aborrecimento e desdenha a que Hermione estava francamente habituada.

Os olhinhos pequenos de Freeda tornaram-se ridiculamente pequenos e os seus lábios ainda mais finos.

"Sr. Malfoy, desculpe, eu…" A senhora mostrava-se atrapalhadíssima perante o aparecimento súbito do seu patrão.

"Não quero ouvir desculpas! A única coisa que quero ouvir é os seus passinhos apressados de volta à sua secretária!"

Freeda reprimiu algo que tinha a dizer e apressou-se a voltar ao seu trabalho. Hermione pôs as mãos na cintura e olhou para Malfoy desaprovadoramente.

"Não olhes com essa cara de carneiro mal morto para mim Granger! Também não te pago para isso!"

"Escusas de ser tão mal educado Malfoy! Francamente! Onde é que eu tinha a cabeça ao ter assinado aquele ridículo contrato!"

Hermione virou costas e dirigiu-se para o seu escritório. Malfoy entrou atrás de si e fechou a porta.

Ela voltou-se e encarou-o, levantando a sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança. Malfoy sorriu, o seu famoso sorriso de escárnio e trancou a porta com um toque de varinha.

Hermione, involuntariamente, sentiu o seu coração a acelerar e deu um passo para trás. Mas que raio? O que é que o Malfoy queria dela?

"Porque é que trancaste a porta Malfoy? Não acabaste de me mandar trabalhar?" Graças a Merlin! A sua voz continuava firme e decidida.

Malfoy aproximou-se mais de Hermione.

"Granger, Granger, Granger…"

"Weasley!" Francamente, Hermione já estava cansada de corrigi-lo.

"Nós temos assuntos inacabados por terminar… se bem te recordas."

Hermione arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas. Assuntos por acabar? Mas que raio de assuntos se estava ele a referir?

Vendo o ar de incompreensão de Hermione, Draco avançou, o seu sorriso cada vez maior e o seu ar de satisfação cada vez mais evidente.

Hermione inspirou repentinamente quando as suas costas foram embater com a sua secretária. Draco avançou mais um pouco até ficar a poucos centímetros de Hermione.

Porque raio é que ela mal sentia as pernas? E porque é que não conseguia descolar os seus olhos castanhos do azul acinzentado hipnotizador dos olhos de Malfoy?

"Porque raio…" Draco foi descendo a face lentamente à medida que falava. Hermione, por sua vez afastava a sua face cada vez mais. "É que… me enganaste daquela forma Granger!" A ultima frase saiu um pouco mais rápida e mais ríspida do que ele desejara.

Hermione surpreendeu-se e sentiu as suas faces corarem. Ah… afinal era dos encontros do café que ele queria falar! Hermione repreendeu-se mentalmente. Mas que raio é que ele poderia falar mais? Ela estava a agir como uma miúda tola de liceu!

Respirou fundo e voltou a encarar Draco, desta vez com um olhar forte e decidido.

"Ouve lá Malfoy, eu já te disse que não te tenho que dar razões sobre o que faço ou o que não faço! Nunca foi da tua conta e, certamente, não será a tua conta agora!"

Draco aproximou-se mais um pouco, os narizes de ambos quase colados.

"Granger, Granger, Granger…"

"Weas-…" Hermione tentou interromper o discurso de Draco mas foi interrompida novamente por ele que fez ouvidos moucos à sua tentativa de correcção.

"Não sei se sabes, mas assinaste um contrato para trabalhares para mim, logo, aquilo que fazes diz-me respeito! E mais do que aquilo que tu pensas! Percebes?"

Hermione cerrou os dentes e empurrou-o, livrando-se do concurso não-oficial que estava a tomar parte entre os dois, para ver quem aguentava mais tempo a encarar o outro.

"Não Malfoy, por acaso não é bem assim como tu dizes!" Hermione afastou-se e parou em frente à porta, cruzando os braços.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que seguia o movimento de Hermione. Encostou-se à secretária e imitou o movimento de cruzar os braços da morena.

"Admito que tens uma certa razão… e, por mais que me custe admitir, agora trabalho para ti! Por isso tudo aquilo que faço neste escritório, ou em horário de expediente diz-te respeito, sim." Draco acenou afirmativamente, antecipando uma vitória que não iria chegar.

"Mas a minha vida fora do dito horário não te diz o mais ínfimo respeito! Por isso podes perguntar à vontade, não me importo! Palra o que quiseres, sabes que mais? É música para os meus ouvidos… agora não esperes resposta pois não a vais obter…"

Hermione afastou uma madeixa de cabelo que teimava em cair-lhe para a face e encarou o seu adversário com um sorriso vitorioso.

Draco, agora sem o seu sorriso de vitória, desencostou-se da secretária e forçou um sorriso que, pareceu a Hermione, demasiado cínico mesmo para o Draco Malfoy.

"Tudo bem, Granger… Tudo aquilo que fizeres no horário de expediente diz-me respeito, certo?"

Hermione acenou tentativamente com a cabeça. Não sabia muito bem onde é que Draco queria chegar com aquilo, mas certamente não iria sair coisa boa da mente deturpada de Draco Malfoy.

"Muito bem…" Draco colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "É bom que comeces a trabalhar Granger. Não te pago para não fazeres nada!" Hermione cerrou os dentes de frustração. "E é bom que não me dês motivos para te despedir! É para o interesse de ambos que continues a trabalhar nesta instituição…"

Draco sorriu enquanto dava um pequeno toque de varinha na maçaneta da porta. "Pois, na verdade, ambos sabemos quem é que sustenta as tuas despesas Granger… perderes este trabalho não ia calhar muito bem, agora que estás casada com o pobretanas do Weasley…"

Hermione agarrou num pisa papéis (o objecto que se encontrava mais à mão, de momento) e arremessou-o contra Draco que se desviou.

Draco sorriu mais abertamente. "Pois é Granger! Solta bem essa fúria! Mas tem cuidado porque, sabes que mais? Está-me a dar imenso prazer ver-te acatar as minhas ordens… oh, e ainda mal comecei!"

Draco soltou uma gargalhada e abriu a porta pronto a esquivar-se a mais objectos que a morena decidisse lançar contra a sua pessoa. Porém, a sua gargalhada (supostamente maléfica) parou a meio quando, ao abrir a porta, um corpo lhe caiu aos pés.

"Mas que raio…?" Começou Draco.

"Freeda?" Questionou Hermione. A velha senhora levantou-se o mais depressa que pode e Hermione reparou numa pequena cor rosada nas suas faces cobertas de maquilhagem.

"Oh, desculpe Sr. Malfoy, eu ia a passar e escorreguei no tapete! Peço desculpa se interrompi alguma coisa."

Hermione suspirou e notou um certo brilho nos olhos da velha senhora Freeda. Ela estava a mentir. Estivera a escutar à porta para ver se descobria algum segredo que valesse a pena coscuvilhar.

Draco levou a mão à testa e apertou com força. Sentia uma dor de cabeça a aproximar-se.

"Saia da minha frente e vá trabalhar! Não suporto vê-la em todos os cantos! Não tem mais que fazer do que andar a intrometer-se nas vidas alheias?"

Freeda acenou humildemente e voltou ao seu trabalho sem mais uma palavra. Hermione cerrou as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio. Tudo bem que o que a senhora fez não foi lá muito agradável, mas o Malfoy poderia ter sido bem mais compreensivo… ou pelo menos, menos bruto!

Draco, como que lendo os pensamentos de Hermione, virou-se para trás com um ar cansado que Hermione nunca tinha testemunhado.

"Granger, não me julgues… não sabes aquilo que eu passo diariamente por isso podes tirar esse ar de discriminação da cara! Estou farto…"

Abanou a cabeça e suspirou enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele. Hermione fitou a porta estranhamente. Teria ela acabado de presenciar um momento de fraqueza do grande Draco Malfoy?

\-/

O primeiro dia de trabalho de Hermione tinha, finalmente, chegado ao fim. Hermione não fizera muito mais do que preencher papelada, mas Freeda, que insistia em aparecer no escritório de Hermione de quinze em quinze minutos, garantiu-lhe que antes do final da semana o seu trabalho tornaria-se muito mais animado.

Hermione afastou uma madeixa de cabelo da face enquanto enfiava a mão na mala procurando as chaves de casa.

"Ora bolas… sempre a mesma coisa! Nunca consigo achar as chaves de casa no meio desta-… Ah ah! Achei!"

Hermione sorriu triunfantemente e girou a chave.

"Ron! Ron cheguei!" Pousou as chaves em cima da pequena mesa que se encontrava à entrada e deixou a mala em cima do sofá da sala. Tirou o casaco ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia para o quarto.

"Ron! Onde estás?" Pendurou o casaco atrás da porta e escutou, à espera da resposta de seu marido.

Hermione, após alguns segundos de silêncio, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Estranho… lembro-me de o ter deixado a dormir na cama, hoje de manhã… onde será que ele anda?"

Mordeu o lábio nervosamente e suspirou. Apesar de estar um pouco inquieta, Hermione sabia que o seu marido sabia cuidar de si e que estava perfeitamente seguro, onde quer que se encontrasse de momento.

Hermione trocou a sua roupa formal para uma roupa um pouco mais confortável e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, cantarolando, como forma de acalmar o nervoso miudinho que a assombrava.

Quando estava quase a terminar o jantar, a porta da entrada abriu e Hermione ouviu os passos de Ron. Arregalou os olhos e, ao mesmo tempo que abandonava a cozinha, abanou a varinha apressadamente e os pratos e talheres que se encontravam dentro dos devidos armários saltaram cá para fora e ocuparam o seu lugar na mesa.

"Ron! Onde estiveste? Estava tão preocupada!"

Ron pendurou o seu casaco no bengaleiro e suspirou pesadamente.

"Bem… um pouco depois de saíres decidi ir trabalhar. Sabes, tinhas razão, com a promoção aí à porta não me posso desleixar assim!"

Hermione anuiu afirmativamente enquanto ajudava Ron a desfazer o nó da gravata que dava sinais de ter sido feito à pressa.

"Então, levantei-me decididamente e, por incrível que pareça, o dia parecia alegre, Hermione! Parecia que nada poderia correr mal! Olha! Parecia que tinha acabado de tomar um trago de Felix Felicis!"

Ron sentou-se no sofá e estendeu os braços e as pernas confortavelmente. "Era uma sensação mesmo… excelente!"

Hermione sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá e anuiu, sorrindo levemente ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, cheguei ao trabalho e o Darleyson, o meu colega, disse que o chefe ia anunciar as promoções hoje!"

Hermione sorriu mais abertamente.

"Oh, Ron! Não me digas… foste promovido?"

Ron suspirou pesadamente e afundou-se mais um pouco no sofá.

"Não… o Darleyson ficou com o lugar…"

Descalçou os sapatos e atirou-os sem cerimónias para o chão, levando a mão à testa e depois passando-a pelo cabelo desalinhando-o.

O sorriso de Hermione desvaneceu-se.

"Oh Ron… eu pensei… bem…" Mordeu o lábio e depois forçou um sorriso encorajador. "Bem! Há-de haver mais oportunidades, Ron! Não te preocupes!"

Ron fitou-a. O sorriso de Hermione estremeceu levemente. Ela já tinha presenciado aquele olhar desolado no rosto do seu marido. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione fitaram furtivamente o armário que continha as bebidas.

Ron pareceu seguir o seu olhar e fitou também o armário durante uns segundos. Parecia estar a decidir se valeria a pena.

Hermione apertou os punhos contra as pernas.

Ron suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos durante uns segundos. Depois abriu-os e presenteou Hermione com um sorriso prazenteiro.

"Sim Hermione. Foi o que o chefe me disse. Que daqui a alguns meses haveria novas promoções e, quem sabe, não serei eu o próximo?"

Hermione soltou o ar que não sabia que estava a conter e sorriu abertamente, aliviada.

"Sim Ron! É esse o espírito!"

Ron levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que se espreguiçava.

"Hmmmm! Há aqui alguma coisa que cheira mesmo bem Hermione! Vamos jantar?"

Hermione anuiu com a cabeça e deixou que os seus olhos seguissem o seu marido até à cozinha enquanto ele ia exclamando elogios aos seus cozinhados.

Sorriu levemente.

"_Só te digo Granger! Abre os olhos!"_

Hermione sorriu levemente. _Estão bem abertos Malfoy…_ Pensou enquanto se levantava. _E estou a ver claramente!_

_\-/ _

"Ron! Pequeno-almoço!"

Hermione acabou de colocar os ovos mexidos na mesa e tirou o avental. Ouviu o som de água na casa de banho e sentou-se no seu lugar à mesa.

Engoliu uma garfada de ovos e abriu o _Profeta Diário_. Folheou o jornal com pouco interesse. As mesmas notícias de sempre…

Parou na secção de desporto para verificar a tabela de classificações da liga Inglesa. Sim, a equipa de Harry continuava na frente e com alguns pontos de avanço.

Sorriu e folheou mais umas páginas. Algo lhe chamou a atenção. Parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca e os seus olhos fitavam as letras pequeninas do _Profeta _enquanto que a sua mente registava rapidamente o que lá estava escrito.

**_Negócios obscuros na ADAPV_**

_No seguimento da notícia do mês passado, jornalistas deste mesmo jornal infiltrados na dita Associação De Ajuda Para Vítimas, especializada em ajudar vítimas do pós-guerra, garantem que o infame director, Draco Malfoy, mantêm a Associação como uma fachada para obliterar o que realmente se passa nas suas instalações. Fraudes, encorajamento à magia negra e ataques ao Ministério são alguns dos planos que Malfoy tem debaixo da sua manga, mantendo por isso alguns seguidores por perto. Estará ele a tentar raspar os restos do poder d'Aquele que Não Deve Ser Pronunciado? Ou terá ele planos mais maléficos para-…_

A notícia continuava por mais três parágrafos repletos de, na opinião de Hermione, tretas e factos não verificados que não tinham razão de ser.

Ron entrou na cozinha e fitou Hermione que continuava com os olhos colados no _Profeta_ e com o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

"Hermione…? Alguma coisa interessante no jornal de hoje?"

Hermione pousou o jornal enquanto bufava de irritação. "Francamente!" Murmurou enquanto engolia a garfada de ovos já quase fria.

Ron agarrou o jornal e retomou a leitura onde Hermione tinha parado. A sua reacção, tal como a de Hermione, foi de absorver cada palavra do artigo. Mas a sua expressão, ao contrário da de Hermione, era profundo agrado e contentamento, enquanto que a da Hermione tinha sido de indignação e incredulidade.

"Ah, ah!" Exclamou Ron enquanto pousava o jornal na mesa, terminando de ler o artigo. "Eu sabia que o Malfoy não poderia andar a tramar nada de bom!" Acenou afirmativamente enquanto tomava o pequeno-almoço.

"Inacreditável…" Hermione murmurou abanando levemente a cabeça.

"Mas," Começou Ron. "Afinal de contas, o que é essa tal de ADAPV? Aqui diz que é uma _Associação De Ajuda Para Vítimas, especializada em ajudar vítimas do pós-guerra_." Recitou. "Hmpf! Com o Malfoy na frente não acredito muito nessa fachada!"

"Oh, Ron! Não é bem assim! Essas pessoas nem sabem o que andam para ai a dizer! Isso não passa de falsidades que vão encher a cabeça às pessoas, como sempre…"

Ron olhou para Hermione como se a tivesse a ver pela primeira vez. "Desculpa? Estás a insinuar que não acreditas no artigo? Que achas que o Malfoy não era capaz disso? Mostrar um lado bom e solidário quando tem outros planos em mente?"

Hermione bufou de impaciência, levantou-se e começou a levantar os pratos da mesa.

"Não é isso Ron! Sabes bem que o _Profeta _por vezes publica artigos que não têm nem um cheirinho de verdade. Só acho que este é mais um desses artigos! Não te lembras do que escreveram do Harry?"

Ron anuiu com a cabeça e tirou mais uma colherada de ovos antes que Hermione levasse a frigideira.

"Sim, lembro-me perfeitamente! Mas não é isso que está em causa, Hermione! O que está em cause é **quem **está por detrás da ADAPV! Quem é a cabeça que lidera essa dita Associação!" Abanou a cabeça desaprovadoramente. "Não me parece que ele esteja a fazer coisa boa por detrás dessa fachada…"

Hermione bateu com o pé e encarou Ron, irritada.

"Pelo contrário, Ron! O que fazem por detrás dessa "fachada" é coisa boa! Ajudam as pessoas que sofreram com a guerra! Não escondem nada de mal! Não encorajam magia negra nem planejam ataques ao Ministério!" Bufou enquanto olhava o jornal com desdém.

Ron olhou Hermione cepticamente. "Bem Hermione, estás bem fincada na tua opinião sobre essa associação. Mas quase que te garanto que estás errada… é o Malfoy que está por detrás dela!"

"Não, Ron! Não estou!" Hermione tirou o prato ainda meio cheio de Ron ("Hey! Ainda não acabei!") e continuou o seu discurso. "Aliás, estou bem certa daquilo que estou a dizer! Sabes porquê Ron? Porque é lá que eu trabalho! E se tu te preocupasses com aquilo que eu faço, já sabias isso!"

Hermione tirou o avental e arremessou-o contra Ron, saindo da cozinha irritada.

"Espera lá… Trabalhas na ADAPV? Trabalhas para o Malfoy?" Ron parou um momento e ouviu os passos da sua mulher no quarto. "Ouve lá, mas tu estás doida?" Gritou para que ela o pudesse ouvir.

Hermione agarrou na mala e no casaco e passou em frente à porta da cozinha lançando um olhar de pura fúria a Ron.

"Parece que sim!"

E saiu porta fora.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Ok, agora que já me desculpei e vocês já estão mais calmos após a leitura do tão esperado (ou não…) capítulo, posso falar de outras coisas. Não vou responder a reviews neste capitulo e em mais nenhum. Como já devem ter reparado, a inventou agora um novo sistema que permite responder individualmente às reviews dos leitores! É um sistema particularmente interessante e poupa espaço e trabalho! xD

Por isso, a partir deste capítulo vou passar a responder a reviews individualmente. Por isso já sabem, podem deixar reviews que é para eu poder responder! o/

Ah, espero que o capítulo não tenha sido demasiado pequeno :S eu tentei espremer um pouco mais de inspiração, mas ultimamente tenho andado enterrada em trabalhos para a faculdade e então torna-se difícil encontrar disponibilidade e ate inspiração :S

Já falei demais por isso espero "ver-vos" nas reviews!

**©Pandora**


	7. Cap 7: Algumas Dívidas e muitas dúvidas

**Agradecimentos: **Antes de dizer qualquer coisa que seja quero agradecer à BelinhaZpears (leiam as fics dela que são muito, muito boas! Também são D/Hr e ainda! O novíssimo Scorpius/Rose, do qual fiquei rendida depois de ler as fics da Belinha com esse casalinho!) Bem, é isso mesmo, Belinha foste realmente uma grande inspiração pois se não tivesses actualizado uma fic tua e eu não tivesse recebido um aviso no e-mail, eu não teria relido todas (ou quase todas) as tuas fics e não te tinha deixado uma data de reviews que originaram numa troca de mensagens loucas! xD **Obrigada Belinha!**

Gostaria muitíssimo de agradecer pessoalmente a Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, Chopin e outros que tal, mas infelizmente os senhores já não estão neste mundo! Mas de qualquer maneira sem a incrível banda sonora que me proporcionaram ao escrever este capítulo ele não tinha saído da maneira que saiu.

**Notas de Autor:** Agora sim o discurso! Lol. Voltei a esta fic! É verdade! Espero que ainda esteja alguém por aí a ler isto... :p tive novas e várias ideias para ela e espero concretizá-las todas. Só vos digo, esta fic ainda vai dar muitoooooooo que escrever! :p Quero também pedir desculpa por ter ficado tanto tempo sem lhe tocar, mas fiquei um pouco chateada em como isto tudo estava a correr e fui adiando, adiando e vocês sabem, não é? De qualquer maneira, aqui está o sétimo capítulo e o próximo já está no forno a ficar prontinho para vocês daqui a algumas semanas! :p Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 7 - **Algumas Dívidas e Muitas Dúvidas

_**«Stand up, stand **__**up,**_

_**I won't let him get near you»**_

_(Ergue-te, ergue-te,_

_Não o vou deixar aproximar-se de ti)_

"_Espera lá… Trabalhas na ADAPV? Trabalhas para o Malfoy?" Ron parou um momento e ouviu os passos da sua mulher no quarto. "Ouve lá, mas tu estás doida?" Gritou para que ela o pudesse ouvir._

_Hermione agarrou na mala e no casaco e passou em frente à porta da cozinha lançando um olhar de pura fúria a Ron._

"_Parece que sim!"_

_E saiu porta fora._

_

* * *

_

Foi ainda com sentimentos de fúria, incompreensão e indignação que Hermione entrou nos aposentos da ADAPV. E foi com espanto e terror que encarou o seu local de trabalho nesta manhã tumultuosa.

Estava tudo de pantanas.

Hermione tirou o manto dos ombros e olhou para ambos os lados. Os seus colegas de trabalho corriam atarefados de um lado para o outro, pegando em pergaminhos, enviando corujas, enfiando as suas cabeças, cobertas de suor, em lareiras para transmitir recados.

Era o caos.

Subiu os degraus que levavam ao seu escritório ainda de boca meio aberta e mãos pregadas no seu manto. Sabia que hoje ia ser um dia terrível. De certa maneira isso já tinha sido previsto quando Ron conseguiu ser tão desagradável em relação ao seu trabalho.

Encarou Freeda que se encontrava na secretária habitual. Os seus olhinhos pequeninos, por detrás dos óculos fundo de garrafa fitavam o _Profeta Diário_. Lia atentamente a página dos cartoons e não parecia nem um pouco abalada com tudo o que se estava a passar à sua volta.

"Freeda?" chamou Hermione.

A velha senhora não mexeu um músculo. Como seria possível que, com tanta agitação ela permanecesse impávida e serena?

"Freeda!"

Desta vez ela ouviu. Pousou o jornal repentinamente no topo da secretária e encarou Hermione com uma expressão assustada e surpreendida.

"Sim?" A sua face relaxou completamente assim que viu que quem a tinha chamado era apenas Hermione. "Ah, é a Hermione. Por pouco pensei que o Sr. Malfoy tinha chegado." Soltou uma gargalhadinha afectada que Hermione começava a achar irritante, mesmo após tão pouco tempo na companhia da senhora.

"O que se passa hoje?" Perguntou a morena ignorando completamente a piada sem graça de Freeda. Esta pigarreou e colocou os cotovelos no topo do jornal inclinando-se para a frente e sussurrou.

"Problemas." Fez uma pausa. "Grandes problemas. Já leu o profeta?"

Hermione anuiu. "Sim, claro que sim. Mas são só tretas! Quem é que, no seu juízo perfeito, iria acreditar nessas balelas? É apenas mais uma prova de como o _Profeta_ consegue ser mesquinho e publicar uma notícia falsa, fraudulenta e sem factos."

Freeda sorriu muito levemente e deixou o seu corpo cair para trás contra a cadeira de escritório onde estava sentada.

"Sim. Até é capaz de ter razão Hermione. Mas não vai ser isso que a comunidade mágica vai achar. Aliás, como já deve ter reparado pela confusão que ronda nos corredores, não é mesmo isso que a comunidade mágica acha."

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha e Freeda levantou-se, mal se notando um incremento na sua altura com o simples gesto.

"Muita gente procura uma desculpa para enterrar o Sr. Malfoy. Não é preciso muito. Basta um pequeno deslize. Um colapso numa construção de uma associação de ajuda, um desvio de dinheiro que não devia ter ocorrido, qualquer coisa, qualquer detalhe serve."

Encarou Hermione e começou a rodeá-la como que se de uma presa se tratasse. "É muito comum na verdade. Muitas notícias como a que leu são abafadas, o Sr. Malfoy, apesar de mal visto por muita gente não deixa de ser uma pessoa influente com contactos precisos nos sítios certos."

Hermione encolheu-se um pouco com o olhar penetrante de Freeda e apertou o seu manto contra si como que se tal gesto a fosse proteger de um súbito ataque.

"Mas quando algo do género saí cá para fora..." Inclinou-se para Hermione e abriu os olhos. "Bum! Escândalo." Sorriu e voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira que guinchou em protesto.

"Mas... mas são mentiras. Não são? Isto, a associação," Hermione gesticulou com a mão livre para a sala à sua volta, "isto é verdadeiro, certo? Quero dizer, não é uma espécie de fachada para algo maligno ou ilegal, pois não?" Perguntou Hermione num suspiro enquanto relembrava, quase inconscientemente, as palavras que leu de manhã no jornal.

Freeda sorriu afectadamente. "Claro que são mentiras. Pelo menos é o que o Sr. Malfoy diz. Eu cá só trato de papelada insignificante e dos elfos. Nada mais." Pegou novamente no jornal e continuou a ler a tira de cartoons.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha, um pouco céptica com a resposta de Freeda. Poderia, realmente, tudo isto ser uma fachada? Poderia o Malfoy ter voltado às maneiras antigas e esta farsa de ajudar os pobrezinhos ser simplesmente isso: uma farsa? Hermione inspirou profundamente. Tinha de chegar ao fundo da questão.

"Freeda, pode avisar o Malfoy que eu quero ter uma conversa com ele? Estarei no meu escritório."

E virou costas sem esperar a resposta de Freeda. Rodou a maçaneta e entrou no seu escritório. Suspirou. Segundo dia no trabalho e já tudo fazia jus à palavra: trabalho! Pousou o seu manto em cima da secretária e atou o seu cabelo apressadamente. Tinha saído tão à pressa de casa que quase se esquecera de o concertar.

Terminada a tarefa nada mais restava senão esperar pelo Malfoy. Que teimava em não aparecer.

Sentou-se e folheou o _Profeta_ à procura de um artigo qualquer do seu interesse, se bem que, de momento, estava de má relação com o jornal e qualquer palavra, frase ou parágrafo eram motivo de irritação, o que não aliviou a sua disposição.

Largou o jornal e olhou em volta impacientemente. Mas não havia meio do Malfoy chegar? A sua perna começou a tremelicar inconscientemente e os seus dedos depressa seguiram o ritmo com o trautear constante no tampo da secretária. Conseguia ouvir os gritos e frases desesperadas dos empregados no andar debaixo e estar assim parada corroía-lhe os nervos.

Onde raio estava o Malfoy?

Levantou-se de rompante e só parou quando se encontrava em frente a Freeda. Ela ainda estava a ler o jornal e não dava qualquer sinal de se ter movido um milímetro sequer desde que Hermione a deixara há poucos minutos.

"Freeda."

A senhora levantou o olhar levemente e encarou Hermione. "Sim?" Disse numa voz doce de falsete que fez com que o nariz de Hermione encarquilhasse de irritação.

"O Malfoy?"

"Não sei." Respondeu a senhora inocentemente.

"Mas já lhe transmitiu o meu recado? Preciso mesmo de falar com ele. É urgente." Hermione colocou as mãos nas ancas e suspirou pesadamente.

"Não o consigo contactar." Foi a sua resposta.

"Como assim? Ele não está no escritório?" Perguntou a morena enquanto apontava para a porta fechada à sua direita.

Freeda abanou a cabeça. "Ainda não apareceu."

Hermione abriu a boca com espanto. "Ainda não apareceu? Mas isto está de pantanas! Onde raio está ele?" levou a mão à cabeça. Sentia uma dor de cabeça a aproximar-se. Ainda para mais, começava a sentir-se indisposta. Devia ter comido alguma coisa antes de sair de casa de rompante. "E porque é que a Freeda não me avisou logo que perguntei por ele?"

Freeda sorriu. "Ora, porque a Hermione saiu tão depressa que não tive oportunidade de o dizer."

Hermione olhou-a cepticamente. "E não podia ter ido bater à porta do escritório avisar? Ontem parecia mais que ansiosa por tentar bisbilhotar o que eu estava a fazer lá dentro." Repreendeu-se mentalmente. Tinha de aprender a acalmar-se. Não era culpa de Freeda e ela não tinha de dar "uma de Malfoy" e tratá-la mal. "Freeda, tente contactá-lo, sim? Eu vou tentar acalmar o barco por aqui..."

Freeda anuiu, visivelmente aborrecida com o comentário de Hermione mas depressa pareceu recordar-se de um qualquer pormenor e sorriu. "Sim Hermione, eu vou tentar contactá-lo. Entretanto, acho melhor tentar ver o que pode fazer com toda a papelada que está em cima da secretária do Sr. Malfoy. Acho que é importante."

Hermione anuiu e tentou controlar uma náusea que a assolou de rompante. "Sim, vou fazer isso." Virou as costas a Freeda e dirigiu-se à porta do Malfoy.

"Ah," ouviu a voz de Freeda que depressa se tornava cada vez mais insuportável, "é verdade, os repórteres do _Profeta_ vão passar pelo escritório mais logo. Suponho que talvez seja melhor elaborar um qualquer discurso para amenizar a situação..." Sorriu.

Claro, é óbvio. Quando um dia começa mal, apenas tende a piorar. Devia ser uma lei de Newton.

Hermione suspirou e arrepiou caminho. O escritório do Malfoy parecia-lhe hoje muito escuro e sem vida. Talvez fosse pelo facto de as persianas estarem fechadas ou, uma parte de Hermione que ela tentava a todo o custo ignorar, dizia-lhe que isso se devia ao facto de o seu dono se encontrar ausente. Apesar do Malfoy ser tudo menos alegre e acolhedor.

Apenas um pormenor pareceu captar a atenção de Hermione. A secretária. No dia anterior estava impecavelmente limpa e organizada. Hoje parecia ter sido varrida por um tornado de pequenas dimensões. A ampulheta que Malfoy utilizava para controlar o tempo estava no chão, partida ao meio espalhando areia sobre a carpete; os tinteiros estavam entornados e tinta preta cobria metade da secretária; as penas de escrever e os pergaminhos estavam amontoados sem qualquer ordem, uns em cima dos outros. Tudo estava de pantanas.

Hermione levou a mão ao estômago que, involuntariamente deu outra volta, e apontou a varinha ao chão limpando toda a areia que conseguiu e reparando a ampulheta. Mais um gesto de varinha livrou toda a secretária de qualquer vestígio de tinta e, com outro abanão os papéis elevaram-se no ar e caíram direitinhos no topo da secretária.

A morena coçou a cabeça e olhou para o seu trabalho. Não lhe tinha roubado nem um minuto a concertar os estragos. Porque é que Malfoy não tinha feito aquilo ele mesmo?

Suspirou ao que parecia a milésima vez nesta manhã e sentou-se na (extremamente confortável, como não pôde deixar de reparar) cadeira do Malfoy. Pegou no primeiro pergaminho que encontrou e passou os olhos vagarosamente pelas palavras.

Continuava indisposta.

"Contas." Agarrou o próximo pergaminho. "Recibos. Mais recibos. Facturas. Contas e mais contas. Cheques. Dívidas..."

O seu olhar parou no pergaminho. Dívidas? A ADAPV tinha dívidas. Sabia que a associação tinha algum lucro. Havia vários feiticeiros e bruxas famosos que contribuíam para a associação com grandes somas de dinheiro para ajudar os desfavorecidos, tinha visto provas disso ontem enquanto tratava da papelada. Então porque raio é que havia dívidas?

Não poderia ser tudo investido em construções de abrigos ou em doações. Não lhe parecia possível. Agarrou outro pergaminho.

"Pagamentos. Salários. Mais recibos. E mais dívidas... ah, está saldada. Mas... Malfoy? Hmm..." A mente de Hermione corria a mil à hora enquanto revirava pergaminho atrás de pergaminho. A associação tinha dívidas, mas a maior parte estava saldada. E todas elas tinham saído do bolso de Draco Malfoy. Havia dezenas de cheques, ainda por descontar, dirigidos à associação, todos pagos por Draco Malfoy. Contas, salários e pagamentos, todos pagos por Draco Malfoy. Na sua cabeça repetia-se uma pergunta. Se o Malfoy pagava todas as dívidas e todas as despesas da associação do seu próprio bolso...

Onde estava o lucro?

Hermione pousou os pergaminhos, tonta e atordoada. Levou a mão à boca. Sentia-se extremamente maldisposta. Levantou-se repentinamente e abriu a porta que dava para a casa de banho privativa do Malfoy. Não aguentou e vomitou tudo o que tinha no estômago para a sanita branca e imaculada da casa de banho.

As contracções cessaram e a morena sentou-se no chão e encostou-se à parede, ainda a arfar e a suar em bica. O seu cabelo estava emaranhado e a sua face muito pálida. Ainda se sentia meio zonza. Decididamente hoje o dia não lhe estava a correr nada bem.

Respirou fundo. Sabia que o que tinha lido lhe tinha dado a volta à cabeça, mas ao estômago? Os seus pensamentos continuavam a ir de encontro aos pergaminhos, agora meio amarrotados e, de novo, amontoados sem ordem sobre a secretária.

Teria o artigo do _Profeta_ algum cheiro de verdade e a ADAPV era só uma fachada? Estaria todo o lucro da associação a ser desviado para uma qualquer falcatrua ilegal e de má índole? Como chegar ao fundo da questão...?

Hermione sentiu-se um pouco melhor e levantou-se calmamente. Passou a cara por água e transfigurou uma das barras de sabonete numa escova de dentes já que a sua boca ainda tinha o gosto azedo a vómito e bílis.

Concertou o seu cabelo e voltou para a secretária. Um dos recibos tinha-lhe chamado a atenção. A construção de um orfanato para crianças que perderam os pais, ou familiares directos na guerra.

Procurou-o no meio dos vários pergaminhos em que tinha mexido. Sabia que tinha sido um dos últimos, antes do seu estômago se ter revoltado. Não tardou a encontrá-lo.

Viu a morada de relance e memorizou-a rapidamente. Iria averiguar o que se passava e porque raio é que uma quantia milionária de galeões tinha sido gasta na construção deste orfanato.

Levantou-se e saiu porta fora. Mal reparou no olhar de triunfo e regozijo que Freeda lhe lançou. Foi até ao seu escritório e agarrou no seu manto e na sua mala, saindo pela mesma porta quase no mesmo instante.

"Freeda," a pequena senhora não conseguia disfarçar o olhar de contentamento. "Vou sair por uns instantes. A que horas vêm os jornalistas do _Profeta_?"

"No final do expediente. Mas diga-me Hermione," Os seus pequeninos olhos escondidos atrás dos óculos fundo de garrafa quase que brilhavam. "Leu todos os pergaminhos que estavam no escritório do Sr. Malfoy?"

A pergunta era suposta ser inocente. A conotação era inocente. Mas quem a perguntou não podia vaguear mais longe da inocência mesmo que tal o desejasse.

"Como assim se li? Claro que li. Por alguma coisa vou sair agora, Freeda." Hermione estava impaciente.

"E não achou nada estranho? Com o dinheiro e coisas que tal?" os seus olhinhos pequeninos encheram-se de contentamento enquanto as suas pestanas quase inexistente piscavam e sorriam a Hermione.

"O que quer dizer com isso Freeda? Está a insinuar alguma coisa?" O cérebro de Hermione voltou a trabalhar a mil à hora. Que assunções estava esta mulher, secretária do Malfoy, a querer fazer? Estaria ela a apontar Hermione no caminho correcto? A mostrar-lhe que a ADAPV era, realmente, apenas uma fachada? Ou poderia esta senhora que a encarava ser tão mesquinha ao ponto de inventar histórias absurdas e fraudulentas, tal como o _Profeta_?

Hermione sentiu-se cansada.

"Oh não!" Apressou-se ela a dizer. "Claro que não estou a insinuar nada! Por amor ao Merlin, não tenho uma única coisa contra o bondoso do Sr. Malfoy nem contra esta bela associação!"

Hermione conseguia pressentir a falsidade das palavras de Freeda, mas começava a tentar ignorar tudo o que saía da boca desta mulher.

"De qualquer maneira, tenho mesmo de sair. Se o Malfoy voltar entretanto, diga-lhe que não me demorarei muito. Até logo."

Gesticulou um pequeno aceno e dirigiu-se ao andar inferior. Rodou à esquerda e procurou uma lareira livre das quatro que adornavam a sala das comunicações. Ainda estava tudo de pantanas. Muitos dos empregados encontravam-se cobertos de fuligem por andar a saltar de lareira em lareira sem parar desde que chegaram ao emprego de manhã.

Hermione suspirou. Que dia tão longo... e Malfoy sem aparecer!

Pegou num pouco de pó de Floo, ditou uma desculpa apressada a um dos empregados que se preparava para enfiar a cabeça na lareira e, antes de entrar enviou um pequeno bilhete a anunciar a sua chegada. Esperou alguns segundos e posicionou-se bem no centro da lareira. Fechou os olhos, colou os braços ao corpo e gritou bem alto:

"Orfanato Sonhos de Infância!"

* * *

Gritos. Tudo o que conseguia ouvir era gritos. Gritos histéricos que penetravam nos tímpanos já magoados e espetavam no cérebro como se de agulhas se tratassem.

Dor. Tudo o que conseguia sentir era dor. Dor física sim, mas principalmente mental. Não eram as picadas no cérebro que o incomodavam. Era aquela dor constante no peito. Aquele martelar que não é bem físico mas também não é psicológico. Apenas uma mistura mal conseguida entre os dois.

Mais gritos. Penetrantes e abafados, mesmo que levemente, por uma música suave e melódica. Um qualquer compositor Muggle do nome de Bach que ele tinha encontrado por acaso e ao qual tinha criado uma secreta afeição.

Draco levou as mãos à cabeça enterrando os dedos no seu cabelo desalinhado e apertando com força como que se tal gesto conseguisse apagar tudo de uma só vez. Olhou de esguelha a sua varinha.

Não. A morte não podia ser a solução. Nem para ele, nem para ela. Teria de conseguir aguentar de qualquer maneira possível.

A música acelerou, ainda que muito suavemente e os nervos de Draco acompanharam essa súbita mudança de compasso, assim como os gritos dela.

"PARE DE GRITAR JÁ!"

O seu próprio grito ribombou mais que os gritos dela, mais alto que a sua voz, mais poderoso que a música, mais devastador que a mágoa que lhe penetrava no coração e na alma. E ele depressa se apercebeu que o que fizera fora o pior.

Estava novamente a tornar-se no seu pai.

* * *

Hermione aterrou graciosamente numa lareira espaçosa e lindamente ornamentada com efeitos requintadíssimos. Saiu da lareira com um passo receoso e sacudiu um pouco de fuligem que se tinha pegado ao manto. Deu uma sacudidela rápida aos cabelos e olhou em volta.

Piscou os olhos, esfregou-os e voltou a olhar.

Não. Não tinha sido um truque de luz. A sala de visitas era enorme. Nada tinha a ver com os orfanatos que conhecia. Não que tivesse visitado muitos, mas lembrou-se da descrição detalhada de Harry sobre o orfanato de Tom Riddle que vira numa das memórias de Dumbledore e já tinha visto várias fotografias de orfanatos pertencentes ao mundo da magia, para não falar de programas e documentários a que assistia diversas vezes no mundo Muggle.

Nenhum deles continha qualquer divisão semelhante à que se encontrava agora. A sala de visitas, para além de espaçosa, tinha três janelas enormes no lado direito da lareira. Todas elas se abriam para uma varanda com uma vista maravilhosa sobre o mar.

Os cortinados eram de tal requinte que Hermione se recordou da época vitoriana e da sua decoração majestosa. Sim, esse era o adjectivo que mais se adequava aquela divisão: majestosa.

Vários quadros, belíssimas obras de arte (e valiosas, sem dúvida) adornavam as paredes; sofás enormes com almofadas que pareciam tão fofas que Hermione teve de reprimir um desejo de as apertar contra si; um tapete enorme que cobria toda a sala de tal requinte que quase custava a pisá-lo, coberta de fuligem como se encontrava.

Com o espanto Hermione nem se apercebeu da entrada de uma matrona pela porta principal.

"Desculpe! Só recebemos o recado agora. Entre, entre!" a senhora fez um gesto apressado para que Hermione saísse da sala de visitas e a seguisse. "Hermione Weasley, certo? Trabalha para a ADAPV?" Sorriu abertamente. "São sempre bem-vindos aqui!"

Hermione acenou apenas. Continuava maravilhada com o espaço e com a decoração sumptuosa que a rodeava. Tudo era lindo e majestoso; magnífico e requintado; quase que parecia um palácio de um conto de fadas. E era um orfanato. Não que houvesse qualquer problema em algum requinte, mas era um orfanato construído com dinheiro doado. Não era suposto ser assim tão requintado!

Ela tinha visto as contas, tinha lido todos os pergaminhos. Não havia dinheiro suficiente na ADAPV para construir um orfanato de tamanho requinte.

"Mas diga-me, Sr.ª Hermione, passa-se alguma coisa? Nós temos mandado notícias ao Sr. Malfoy! Não há qualquer problema pois não?" Hermione olhou pela primeira vez com atenção para a senhora que lhe falava.

Era uma mulher alta na meia-idade, devia ter por volta de quarenta e poucos anos. Tinha um ar bastante simpático e um sorriso fácil. O seu cabelo estava atado da mesma maneira que a Professora McGonnagal usava o seu. O seu manto era simples e tinha um avental atado à frente da sua roliça barriga.

Hermione sorriu. "Não há qualquer problema Sr.ª...? Não me disse o seu nome, pois não?" perguntou timidamente temendo que com o seu espanto inicial não tivesse ouvido metade das palavras da pobre senhora.

"Oh mas que tonta que eu sou! Claro que não disse! Wellington! Ariel Wellington ao seu dispor!" Sorriu novamente e Hermione sorriu com ela. Começava a gostar da senhora Wellington.

"Eu não expliquei o motivo da minha vinda no recado que enviei porque hoje as coisas estão um pouco de pantanas na associação e eu tive de sair à pressa. Mas não tem nada que se preocupar, obviamente. Vim só dar uma vista de olhos às instalações, ver como as crianças se estão a dar aqui. É possível?"

Ariel parou e olhou Hermione. "Claro que sim. Tudo é possível para um empregado do Sr. Malfoy. Sabe, os miúdos adoram-no!"

Hermione quase que não conseguiu suprimir uma gargalhada de incredulidade. Draco Malfoy adorado por crianças? Nunca na sua curta vida pensou em ouvir algo assim. Mas a senhora continuou.

"Não que eles já o tenham visto, sabe. Acho que o Sr. Malfoy só esteve cá durante a construção e no dia de inauguração. Depois disso raramente cá põe os pés. Mas os miúdos têm-lhe um amor louco!" Nos seus olhos Hermione presenciou lágrimas. "Tudo o que ele fez por eles... tudo o que ainda faz!"

Agora sim o interesse de Hermione tinha despertado. Descobriria agora para onde tinha ido todo o dinheiro investido neste orfanato?

"Ah sim?" Tentou soar desinteressada. "Mas diga-me, Ariel, posso tratá-la assim?" Continuou quando a senhora anuiu. "O que é que ele fez pelas crianças, exactamente?"

O olhar de Ariel ficou mais frio e foi com um tom de voz pesado que perguntou a Hermione: "Porque quer saber isso? Não é jornalista do _Profeta_ pois não? Não está aqui à procura de mais histórias falsas sobre o Sr. Malfoy pois não?"

Hermione corou um pouco com a súbita mudança de atitude da Senhora e acrescentou muito depressa: "Ah, não, não! Nada disso! O Draco Malfoy foi meu colega de ano em Hogwarts! Nunca pensaria em dizer mal dele!" _Que vergonha Hermione_! Pensou a morena para si. _A balbuciar mentiras só para descobrires os podres do Malfoy!_ Esperem lá... e quando descobrisse os podres do Malfoy (se é que havia algo para descobrir, lembrou-lhe uma vozinha na sua cabeça), o que faria a seguir? Despejaria tudo aos repórteres do _Profeta_ a quem iria falar daqui a umas horas? Ou confrontá-lo-ia sozinha? Num frente a frente épico do bem contra o mal?

"Ah, assim está bem." A disposição da senhora melhorou visivelmente e voltou ao normal. Hermione teve de forçar a sua mente de volta à realidade lembrando-se que ainda não tinha qualquer prova que pendesse para qualquer um dos lados (bem ou mal) e que pensaria nisso numa outra altura. "Sabe... acho que precisa de ver com os seus próprios olhos." E agarrou no braço de Hermione conduzindo-a para outras divisões do orfanato.

Continuou a falar enquanto andavam no longo corredor. "O Sr. Malfoy esteve cá quando o Arquitemágo fez os planos para a construção do orfanato. Eu também cá estava porque o Sr. Malfoy queria alguém que lhe indicasse quais as divisões que seriam adequadas para um local como este: cozinhas, enfermarias, quartos, tudo aquilo que o Sr. Malfoy desconhecia por ter sido bem-afortunado no seu nascimento."

Hermione anuiu e parou bruscamente quando a sua acompanhante também o fez. "Olhe, a enfermaria." Hermione entrou na divisão sorrindo amigavelmente a uma enfermeira que lhe sorriu de volta. Depois, ao olhar em volta, teve de levar a mão à boca para não deixar escapar um grito de espanto. A enfermaria era um verdadeiro hospital em ponto pequeno. Tudo o que seria necessário a uma emergência encontrava-se naquele quarto. Obrigou-se a afastar um pensamento que lhe perguntava o porquê de toda aquela ostentação.

Ariel sorriu. "Perfeito não é? É claro que o Arquitemágo desenhou um quarto muito mais pequeno, só com duas camas (este tem trinta!) e com alguns armários de armazenamento. Apenas uma sala para emergências. Mas o Sr. Malfoy não quis ouvir falar em tal coisa e desenhou ele mesmo a divisão que vê agora." Hermione pareceu surpreendida. "E mais, contratou ele mesmo alguns dos melhores médicos e enfermeiras de S. Mungus."

Hermione anuiu lentamente. Uma outra ideia começava a tomar forma na sua cabeça. Todas as contas tinham sido pagas por Malfoy. Os salários também. Este orfanato parecia um palácio real, ainda maior do que qualquer sítio onde um importante presidente pudesse viver. Então... poderia o Malfoy estar a fazer isto para apagar a má fama que a sua família carrega há já tantos anos?

Era uma possibilidade. Bem real até. Mas havia alguns contrapontos que não lhe estavam a cair muito bem. Porque não tinha ouvido falar neste orfanato nos jornais (que certamente fariam um grande alarido de algo desta dimensão)? E, principalmente, se o Malfoy continuava a pôr dinheiro do seu próprio bolso em tudo o que a associação se envolvia, onde raio estava o lucro da associação? Para onde ia o dinheiro doado?

A voz de Ariel trouxe Hermione novamente de volta à realidade, afastando todos os seus pensamentos momentaneamente. "Continuando: o Sr. Malfoy supervisionou todos os planos da construção. Quando terminou, o Arquitemágo quase deu entrada no S. Mungo com um esgotamento! O Sr. Malfoy contrariou-o em tudo, insistindo sempre em fazer tudo maior e melhor."

Hermione anuiu enquanto as duas caminhavam novamente pelo longo corredor. Ariel apontou momentaneamente alguns quartos que, reparou Hermione, eram muito maiores e melhores que aqueles em Hogwarts, e isso era dizer muito!

"Quando o Engenhomago chefe veio para supervisionar as construções, encontrou a mesma dor de cabeça que o Arquitemágo. Tudo era inspeccionado pelo Sr. Malfoy e nada poderia ser mal feito." A senhora sorriu, reminiscente. Hermione sorriu com ela. "Veja, entre." E empurrou Hermione para uma sala, um pouco mais pequena que as anteriores onde tinha estado.

"O Sr. Malfoy diz que se inspirou numa sala em Hogwarts para fazer esta sala. Olhe em volta." Ela assim o fez. Era uma sala normalíssima comparada com todas as outras. "Agora pense em algo que queira ver nesta sala." Hermione sorriu. Sabia perfeitamente que tipo de sala era aquela. E, ao sentir um aperto no estômago, lembrou-se que ainda não tinha comido nada. E não foi preciso pensar em nada mais. A sala transformou-se. Apareceram várias mesas repletas de comida de todos os feitios e variedades; de todas as culturas e países; de todas as formas e tamanhos. Era um sonho.

Ariel sorriu. "Vejo que está com fome, Hermione." Hermione corou, embaraçada. "Ah não fique assim, escolha o que quiser! Afinal, o desejo é seu!" A senhora continuou enquanto Hermione penicava um pouco de bolo de canela, que era o que se encontrava mais à mão. "Sala dos Desejos. É assim que lhe chamamos. Não sabia que havia uma sala assim em Hogwarts... pelo menos no meu tempo não havia. Mas se a Hermione andou no mesmo ano que o Sr. Malfoy, deve saber o que é."

Hermione sorriu lembrando-se da sala das necessidades, junto à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Doido, a tentar ensinar ballet a um grupo de Trolls. "Tenho uma vaga ideia..."

"É, realmente uma sala maravilhosa. Os miúdos adoram vir aqui! É uma confusão quando todos pensam num desejo ao mesmo tempo. A sala fica de pantanas tentando satisfazer os desejos de todos." Hermione sorriu ao pensar em tal coisa e pousou a fatia de bolo inacabada. Sentiu-se subitamente indisposta. Estaria a ficar doente?

"Já acabou? Por aqui então. Vamos visitar os miúdos! Hoje estão lá fora. Está um dia agradável, até calorento e eles quiseram ir arejar as ideias."

Deram uma curva à esquerda no corredor e saíram por uma porta arqueada e com um ar extremamente medieval, o que fascinou Hermione. "É já ali à frente. Como eu estava a dizer, quando o Sr. Malfoy ficou satisfeito com toda a construção e decoração, pediu-me completo segredo. É verdade! Não quis anunciar a inauguração aos jornais, nem sequer mencionou a construção deste palácio!"

Hermione não pareceu surpreendida. Já tinha chegado a essa conclusão. Não sabia era ao que se devia tanto secretismo. Se queria refazer a fama da sua família não via o porquê de esconder tal facto filantrópico.

"A única coisa que apareceu no jornal foi que a ADAPV construiu um modesto orfanato junto ao mar. Bem, acho que ele o fez por causa dos miúdos... eles são tão pequenos e já perderam os pais, se não a maior parte da sua família, que devia ser uma tortura para eles serem entrevistados pelos repórteres..." Suspirou. "O que é certo é que o Sr. Malfoy não voltou a vir cá. Nunca quis conhecer as crianças. Quando quer ver como estão as coisas a correr, manda cá alguém, como a Hermione. Os miúdos nunca se conformaram muito com isso. Sempre o quiseram conhecer. O misterioso benfeitor que os ajudou e lhes mudou a vida..."

Um pensamento passou pela mente de Hermione. É claro que ele não queria conhecer as crianças. Muito provavelmente foram os seus amiguinhos que assassinaram os seus pobres país! Ou talvez ele mesmo, quem sabe? Guardou todo o rancor para si e decidiu contemplá-lo numa outra altura, já que o seu estômago dava outra volta revoltada e Hermione teve de respirar fundo para afastar a náusea.

"Ali estão eles. Vê?" E apontou na direcção das crianças. Hermione olhou, momentaneamente cega pelo brilho do sol. Quando recuperou a visão achou que não devia estar a ver bem. Mas, pensando melhor, já nada a deveria surpreender neste orfanato.

Algumas crianças brincavam alegremente num verdadeiro parque aquático. Muito parecido ao dos Muggles, mas com vida própria! As curvas dos escorregas mudavam de direcção repentinamente e algumas desapareciam deixando as crianças caírem na água com gritos de excitação e contentamento. Outras lançavam as crianças ao ar e depois apanhavam-nas magicamente com uma espécie de braços aquáticos soltando-os depois na piscina.

Outras crianças brincavam em baloiços e carrosséis que, tal como o parque aquático também tinham vida própria e tornavam tudo muito mais divertido. Hermione deu por si a sorrir ao ver a alegria destas crianças que tinham perdido tudo de um momento para o outro. _Foi uma coisa boa o que o Malfoy fez para estas crianças._ Deu por si a pensar, genuinamente.

Ariel sorriu. "É bom de se ver não é, Hermione?" Ela apenas anuiu. "Mas diga-me, agora que já viu o nosso orfanato, queria alguma coisa específica? É que apareceu tão de repente..."

Hermione encolheu os ombros e sorriu timidamente. "Não, nada. Só ver como estava as coisas. Acho que vou andando então, Ariel. Foi um prazer visitar o orfanato. Olhe, acho que vou tentar convencer o Malfoy a visitar as crianças. Elas merecem um pouco mais de alegria nas suas vidas." _E ele tem toda a obrigação de lhes proporcionar isso_, pensou.

Os olhos de Ariel pareceram brilhar quando agarrou as duas mãos de Hermione nas suas. "A sério? Oh mas isso seria maravilhoso! Nem imagino como reagiriam as crianças! Ficariam fora de si!"

Hermione sentiu um pouco de culpa a corroê-la por dentro. Não sabia bem como iria convencer o Malfoy a vir cá... e não queria acalentar as esperanças dos pequenos tal como já o tinha feito para Ariel. Por isso acrescentou: "Mas Ariel, não lhe prometo nada... o Malfoy é uma pessoa... difícil, à falta de melhor palavra. Não sei se o convencerei a vir cá... mas vou fazer os possíveis!" Acrescentou ao ver a alegria de Ariel a desvanecer.

Ela sorriu. "Sabe Hermione? Só a conheço há pouco menos de uma hora e já confio em si. E acredito que vai, realmente fazer os possíveis para o trazer cá. Para além disso, não me parece que o Sr. Malfoy lhe consiga resistir muito tempo. A Hermione é bem bonita! E pelo que conheço do Sr. Malfoy, ele não resiste a uma mulher bela a inteligente."

Hermione corou. E foi com essa última frase de Ariel na cabeça que voltou ao escritório (agora por meio de materialização pois já sabia o caminho). Quem diria que poderia voltar ao escritório ainda mais confusa do que já estava quando o deixou?

* * *

Mozart. Desta vez era Mozart que tocava na velha casa. Um outro compositor Muggle que, tal como Bach, tinha vindo parar às suas mãos por um mero acaso. Ouvia agora uma sinfonia de violinistas a acariciarem as cordas sensíveis de vários violinos. Era belo. Ou seria. Se a situação fosse diferente.

Draco balouçava-se para a frente e para trás numa espécie de transe hipnótico. Estava sentado no chão de pernas cruzadas e mãos enterradas no cabelo louro desalinhado.

Os gritos tinham cessado. Nada mais se ouvia senão a melodia sinfónica de Mozart e os seus violinos. Isso e um mantra frenético vindo da boca de Draco.

"Faz com que pare; Faz com que pare; Faz com que pare;"

As palavras eram repetidas até à exaustão. Tal como uma qualquer oração a um Deus que não sabia nomear.

Os seus olhos estavam repletos de loucura, desespero e um pouco de tristeza. As suas mãos estavam repletas de sangue.


	8. Cap 8: Theodore Nott

**Notas de Autor: **Capítulo 8! Yey! Treze páginas de Word! Yey! Pancada das duas da manhã! Yey! Leiam e deixem review! Yey! Adeus! Yey!

* * *

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 8 - **Theodore Nott

_**«Stand up, stand up**_

_**It's not your fault when he hurts you»**_

_(Ergue-te, ergue-te,_

_A culpa não é tua quando ele te magoa)_

_Hermione corou. E foi com essa última frase de Ariel na cabeça que voltou ao escritório (agora por meio de materialização pois já sabia o caminho). Quem diria que poderia voltar ao escritório ainda mais confusa do que já estava quando o deixou?_

* * *

Mal registou as palavras apressadas de Freeda quando entrou pela Associação. Apenas uma das imensas frases que Freeda conseguiu ejacular em menos de um minuto ficou registada no seu cérebro.

"Os repórteres do _Profeta_ já estão à espera lá em baixo."

Hermione parou quase comicamente a meio passo e Freeda embateu contra as suas costas, desequilibrando-se e quase caindo de traseiro no chão.

"Já?"

Nem esperou pela resposta. Correu até ao seu gabinete e tirou o manto dos ombros, encavalitando-o algures entre o cabide (onde pertencia) e o chão. Olhou-se ao espelho e, com um toque de varinha, ajeitou o seu rabo-de-cavalo. Beliscou as bochechas para lhes dar um pouco de cor e forçou um sorriso.

"Bolas."

Tinha um ar enjoado e doente. Que se passaria com ela hoje? Abanou a cabeça e compôs as suas roupas. Devia ser só uma indisposição e, francamente, depois de todas as descobertas e emoções de hoje tinha o real direito de estar assim.

Só que 'estar assim' não era bem a postura ideal para enfrentar os repórteres e fotógrafos do _Profeta_.

"Seja o que Merlin quiser."

Endireitou as costas, coseu o sorriso forçado na face e dirigiu-se porta fora. Freeda esperava-a mesmo à porta com o seu habitual sorriso afectado nos lábios.

"Pronta Hermione?"

"Mais que nunca." Respondeu Hermione mostrando mais confiança do que aquilo que realmente sentia.

"De certeza? Olhe que os repórteres podem ser bastante mauzinhos!"

Hermione sentiu o seu sorriso fraquejar mas não podia dar parte de fraca. Não em frente aos repórteres do _Profeta_. E muito menos em frente a Freeda.

"Onde é que eles estão?"

O sorriso de Freeda escapou-lhe dos lábios dando lugar a um irritante revirar de olhos. "A sala de espera foi transformada numa sala de conferências improvisada."

"Óptimo."

Hermione seguiu até à porta da sala de espera e parou ao encará-la. Imensas dúvidas quanto ao que lhe poderiam perguntar e ao que ela poderia responder começaram a vaguear na sua mente. E porque raio é que ela estava ali? Não era o trabalho dela! Nem sequer devia nada ao Malfoy para o estar a defender! Onde raio estava aquele imprestável quando era preciso?

Suspirou.

O que tem de ser tem muita força e, apesar de não saber muito bem o porquê, encarar os repórteres era algo que tinha mesmo de ser. Abriu a porta e entrou.

* * *

Theodore Nott não era um homem afável. Muito por aí além. Era um solitário. Detestava conversas de conveniência e detestava ainda mais conversas sobre a sua família, a sua reputação ou o seu dinheiro.

Raramente era visto com alguém pois raramente considerava alguém importante o suficiente para lhe dispensar um dedo ou dois de conversa.

Mas ele e Draco Malfoy tinham algo em comum. E esse algo em comum tinha tornado um simples colega conhecido numa amizade longínqua e apreciada.

Foi ao cair da noite que Nott encostou o seu punho direito à pesada porta de madeira carregada da Mansão dos Malfoy e bateu.

A porta abriu-se sozinha e Nott ouviu a voz de Malfoy no andar de cima. "Entra."

Nott entrou e empurrou a porta com o pé direito. Deixou o seu casaco e chapéu abandonados num cabide à entrada e subiu a escadaria com passos carregados. Dirigiu-se ao quarto de Draco e entrou sem bater.

"Recebi a tua coruja." Os seus olhos recaíram na patética figura de Draco. "Estás coberto de sangue." Não foi uma pergunta. Não foi uma frase assustada, inquisitiva ou curiosa de todo. Foi uma simples e inocente afirmação.

Draco grunhiu um som gutural e desesperado e levou as mãos à cabeça num misto de impotência e loucura.

"Não sei o que fazer!" A sua voz roçava o histerismo. "As poções já não funcionam, os feitiços deixaram de fazer efeito e eu estou lentamente, mas certamente a dar em maluco!" Levantou-se de rompante e começou a andar para trás e para frente no quarto. "São as poções mais fortes! Tão fortes que são ilegais! Os feitiços são tão poderosos que são considerados magia negra! Porque é que não funcionam! Porquê?" Socou a jarra que se encontrava em cima da cómoda e esta caiu ao chão estrondosamente.

Nott olhou em volta. O quarto estava de pantanas. Cadeiras reviradas, cortinas arrancadas, a cama desfeita e as almofadas feitas em pedacinhos. As penas que as deveriam encher encontravam-se espalhadas por todo o quarto formando uma camada fina sobre toda e qualquer superfície. Quase como se de neve se tratasse.

Suspirou e virou uma cadeira de modo a puder sentar-se nela.

"Há a possibilidade de se ter criado uma resistência à poção... imunidade aos feitiços. Já foram usados inúmeras vezes, tenho a certeza que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece no mundo da magia."

Draco parou de rompante e encarou-o como se ele tivesse dito que o sol se tinha posto ao meio-dia. "O quê...? Não podes estar a falar a sério! Isso seria o meu fim! Oh não, oh não!" Recomeçou com o seu trautear incessante.

Nott levou a mão ao queixo num gesto pensativo. "Malfoy... receio que tenhas de tomar medidas drásticas..."

* * *

"Senhora Weasley! Responda para o _Profeta_, porque é que o Senhor Malfoy não está cá para responder aos jornalistas?"

Hermione que tinha entrado há dois segundos atrás já estava a ser bombardeada com questões vindas de todos os lados. Estavam quase vinte repórteres na sala. Parece que afinal de contas não iria apenas ser entrevistada pelo _Profeta_...

"Senhora, Weasley! Para a revista _Mexerico Semanal_, porque é que o Senhor Malfoy a apontou a si, que entrou há pouco tempo para a empresa para realizar esta conferência? Porque não um dos empregados mais experientes? Julgo que até a secretária do Senhor Malfoy é capaz de nos dar explicações mais concretas do que a senhora..."

Hermione ignorou os risinhos abafados e as tossidelas falsas e começou a falar.

"Meus senhores e minhas senhoras. Não sei onde está o Senhor Malfoy, não sei porque não está na Associação hoje, mas, certamente, teve algo de urgente a tratar." _Não sei o que será mais urgente que isto Malfoy! É bom que tenhas uma boa desculpa... _"Infelizmente não houve tempo para contactar o Senhor Malfoy e ele não deixou ninguém ao cuidado da Associação. Sendo assim tivemos de encontrar uma solução prática." Sorriu. "E aqui estou eu."

Os repórteres voltaram a bombardeá-la com questões que Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de decifrar, já que eram ditas umas por cima das outras e, consequentemente, impossíveis de compreender.

Levantou as mãos. "Senhores, senhores. Peço alguma ordem, por favor..."

"Senhora Weasley! Para a revista _Negócios Obscuros,_ correm rumores que o Senhor Malfoy está por trás de alguns carregamentos de artigos ilegais vindos do estrangeiro... o que nos pode dizer sobre isso?"

Hermione reprimiu o desejo de bufar de irritação. Esta gente não sabia mesmo quando parar com as parvoíces de ilegalidades!

"Tenho-lhe a dizer que não passam de rumores, nada mais."

O senhor atarracado com ar de quem acabou de ganhar a lotaria continuou. "Mas não são apenas rumores. Há testemunhas. E não é só o Senhor Malfoy que está implicado. Foi visto com Theodore Nott..."

Hermione abanou a cabeça. "Rumores."

"Mas," Veio uma voz, estranhamente familiar do fundo da sala. "É pura verdade que o Senhor Malfoy tem confraternizado com Theodore Nott. Há a correspondência que o prova."

Hermione sentiu uma veia a pulsar-lhe na testa. Os jornalistas começavam a irritá-la. "Senhora, eu também mantenho contactos com alguns dos meus colegas de Hogwarts, mesmo os menos improváveis." Lembrou-se de Malfoy. "Não quer dizer que lá por o Senhor Malfoy ter sido visto com Nott que estejam a preparar algo ilegal."

A voz continuou e Hermione não conseguia apagar a sensação de familiaridade apesar de não conseguir identificar exactamente quem era a dona da voz. Arqueou a cabeça tentando vislumbrar quem estava a falar.

"Não, realmente não. Mas tendo em conta o que já fizeram no passado e tendo em conta as suas famílias (ambas conhecidas apoiantes do Quem Nós Sabemos), é de suspeitar, não concorda?"

Hermione pôs-se em bicos de pés, mas ainda assim não conseguia distinguir a voz na multidão.

"Ora, disparate. Não se pode catalogar tudo da mesma maneira. Nem tudo é farinha do mesmo saco minha senhora. Posso saber quem está a perguntar?"

Ouviu-se um risinho abafado. "Ora, apenas uma jornalista interessada." Um novo risinho. "Senhora Weasley, talvez deva investigar por sí mesma a relação do Senhor Malfoy e do Senhor Nott... começando pela correspondência..."

Antes que Hermione pudesse assimilar o que a jornalista tinha acabado de dizer, o resto da "prole" bombardeou novamente a morena com uma montanha de questões.

* * *

"Não posso fazer isso seu idiota! É por isso que já estou nesta situação! Essa medida drástica está fora de questão! Que mais sugeres?"

Draco continuava a vaguear para trás e para a frente enquanto Nott permanecia impávido e sereno na cadeira. Contudo, a sua face era de consternação.

"Não sei então o que podes fazer. Todas as outras medidas não me parecem suficientemente drásticas para te aliviar do 'problema'."

Coçou o queixo enquanto Draco murmurava algumas palavras bem escolhidas. De repente lembrou-se:

"Então e as masmorras, Malfoy?"

Draco parou de andar e olhou para ele desconcertado. "E de que é que isso me ia adiantar? O problema continuaria a ser o mesmo! Não vejo qual a utilidade de tal ideia!" E recomeçou o seu passear desenfreado e descontrolado.

Nott olhou-o indiferentemente.

"Então e... São Mungo?"

Draco parou e olhou o seu amigo tragicamente.

"Impossível..." Levou as mão à cabeça e deixou-se afundar na cama desfeita. "Ela está morta...!"

* * *

Hermione entrou no seu escritório e deixou-se cair na cadeira. Estava exausta. E tinha todas as razões para tal! Suspirou enquanto encarava o tecto. Os seus braços pendiam nos braços da cadeira e as suas pernas estavam estendidas sobre um banquinho que tinha acabado de conjurar.

Finalmente tinha conseguido 'fugir' aos jornalistas. Não sabia ao certo se tinha dito algo de útil mas não lhe pareceu que revistas como _Mexerico Semanal_ e outras que tal tivessem vindo à pesca de algo útil.

Idiotas.

Provavelmente iriam distorcer toda e qualquer palavra que tinha sido proferida pela morena. E que raio de tolice tinha sido aquela sobre Malfoy e Nott?

"_Senhora Weasley, talvez deva investigar por si mesma a relação do Senhor Malfoy e do Senhor Nott... começando pela correspondência..."_

As palavras ditas pela voz vagamente familiar não conseguiam abandonar a cabeça de Hermione. Nem mesmo quando o seu corpo gritava por descanso, a sua cabeça gritava por uma almofada e o seu estômago por um chá quente (já que ainda se sentia bastante enjoada... seria algum vírus...? Não o sabia.)

"_Começando pela correspondência..."_

Um leve batida despertou Hermione para a realidade. "Hermione?" Era Freeda.

"Pode entrar."

A cabeça pequenina e os olhos afunilados pelas lentes grossas espreitaram. "Hermione precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

Hermione sentiu-se tentada a pedir um chá à velha senhora mas ela não era a sua secretária. Era a secretária de Malfoy, não tinha nada de lhe fazer favores. E depois lembrou-se.

"Freeda, por acaso precisava que me respondesse a uma pergunta rápida. Não a incomodo durante muito tempo." Levantou-se olhando de esguelha o relógio de parede que batia as dez horas da noite. "Sabe onde o Malfoy guarda a sua correspondência?"

Não queria parecer muito ansiosa. Não queria parecer desesperada e muito menos coscuvilheira.

Teve a sensação de ter parecido as três ao mesmo tempo e algo mais, julgando pelo olhar penetrante com o qual foi presenteada.

"O Senhor Malfoy leva toda a sua correspondência para casa. Nada, nem mesmo publicidade fica no escritório."

Hermione não pôde deixar de reparar no sorrisinho sinistro que Freeda lhe lançou.

"Agora sim, até manhã Hermione."

Hermione murmurou um leve adeus e suspirou. Ora, estava a ser tola! O que poderia ela encontrar na correspondência de Malfoy? Uma subscrição para revistas menos próprias? Um catálogo da _Victoria's Secret_? Sorriu. Que parvoíce.

* * *

"Então está decidido?" A voz de Nott era monótona. A de Draco desesperada.

"Sim."

"Vais deixar o assunto assim? Não vais fazer nada?"

Malfoy anuiu.

"Malfoy... não me parece que essa seja a melhor solução..."

Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado e embaraçado. "Eu sei!" Quase que gritou. "Eu sei mas... mas não sei que mais fazer! E por isso é que preciso de ti Nott! Preciso de ti para que possas encontrar uma solução! Preciso que me safes desta!"

Nott anuiu. Draco continuou.

"Eu estou a enlouquecer! Não sei o que fazer... tenho de a deixar assim por enquanto. Trata de me livrar, arranja uma solução, pela nossa amizade!"

Nott nunca vira um Malfoy descer tão baixo muito menos perder a dignidade e implorar como Draco lhe estava a fazer. Mas não havia problema. Iria tentar arranjar uma solução. Draco era seu amigo.

No sentido mais torcido da palavra.

* * *

Era parvoíce sim. Parvoíce continuar a pensar no assunto. Mas mais parvoíce ainda era o que a morena estava a fazer agora: entrar de mansinho no escritório do Malfoy para tentar encontrar algo que lhe tivesse escapado.

Como correspondência.

Deu meia volta e quase voltou para o seu escritório. Respirou fundo. Não se estava bem a intrometer... e quem é que iria saber que Hermione Weasley andou a bisbilhotar no escritório de Draco Malfoy à procura de correspondência incriminadora?

Ninguém!

Sorriu levemente e voltou para dentro do escritório. A ADAPV estava vazia. Freeda tinha ido embora assim como todos os outros empregados. Hermione tinha ficado para trás. Mais valia aproveitar a situação.

Olhou em volta. Estranho. Já não havia papéis na secretária... ela podia jurar que os tinha deixado todos espalhados quando saiu para ir visitar o orfanato.

"Oh, tonta."

Falou em voz alta. Provavelmente Freeda ou alguma empregada de limpeza tinham ido até ao escritório e tinham-no limpo enquanto Hermione esteve fora.

"Mistério resolvido."

Mas... então que papel era aquele em cima da secretária? Hermione olhou em volta quase esperando ver alguém a sair das sombras. Ninguém apareceu. Então o papel...?

Respirou fundo e tomou dois passos em frente. Tinha de satisfazer a sua curiosidade. Parou em frente à secretária e olhou o papel de cima, a uma distância segura. Era uma carta. Olhou em volta mais uma vez. Não conseguia afastar a sensação de estar a ser observada, apesar de saber bem que não.

Era apenas a sensação de estar prestes a fazer algo que não devia.

Engoliu em seco e agarrou a carta. Não tinha correspondente. Abriu o envelope levemente tentando não rasgar o papel. Leu-a.

_Malfoy,_

_Consegui. Achar o que querias não foi difícil, trazê-lo para o país é que foi complicado. Espero que tenhas completa noção do que arrisquei ao fazer isto por ti. Uma coisa destas não se acha propriamente na 'loja da esquina'. Tive de arriscar o pescoço e outras partes embaraçosas para ser bem-sucedido. E espero que tenhas completa noção que acrescentei uns galões ao valor real para rechearem o meu bolso._

_Por isso sim, o dinheiro que mandaste chegou, mas certamente não sobrou. Julgavas que o fazia de borla? Ah, suponho que irás ler algo nos jornais sobre os guardas alfandegários que sofreram repentinamente de amnésia e demência, pobres coitados..._

_Deixarei o 'pacote' em minha casa, passa cá assim que receberes esta carta. Não quero ter isto nas minhas mãos durante muito tempo._

_Theodore Nott_

Hermione perdeu a conta às vezes que releu cada frase, cada palavra e cada sílaba da carta que tinha na mão. Teve de se apoiar na secretária pois as suas pernas tremiam, as suas mãos suavam e a sua boca mantinha-se aberta num estranho 'O' de surpresa.

Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, correspondência incriminadora e... algo ilegal... o que seria? Releu novamente a carta, um pouco na diagonal pois a sua cabeça já sabia o essencial de cor. Só queria ver se lhe tinha escapado alguma coisa.

O que poderia ser...? Nott tinha trazido algo para o Malfoy. Sabia que tinha vindo de fora do país pois Nott falara nos guardas da alfândega.

Mas o que seria?

Ainda remoía o seu cérebro cansado quando a realização a atingiu de repente. Não a realização que procurava, mas uma mais fria e real: Draco Malfoy estava a fazer contrabando de artigos ilegais.

O _Profeta_ estava certo...

Hermione sentiu um peso na alma. Suspirou e levou as mãos à cabeça. Teria de o confrontar! Não poderia deixar algo de este calibre passar impune! Mesmo por baixo do seu nariz! Mas depois a realização deu-lhe mais uma sapatada: a única coisa que a carta provava era que Malfoy fazia contrabando de artigos ilegais. Não havia nada que provasse que o fazia em nome da ADAPV. E, para mais, Hermione tinha visto o orfanato com os seus próprios olhos. A ADAPV era a sério.

"Agh, que confusão!"

Mas não importava. Iria confrontá-lo na mesma! Tinha de ser. Não poderia fazer ouvidos moucos e olhos fechados a algo tão grave.

E estava curiosa.

Não que isso fosse o principal, claro.

Suspirou novamente. Apetecia-lhe gritar e enfurecer-se contra tudo e todos! Como que por magia o tempo alterou-se a favor da sua disposição. Um relâmpago cortou o céu em dois iluminando o escritório de Malfoy com uma luz fantasmagórica e, segundos depois, um enorme trovão ribombou fazendo estremecer todo o edifício.

Hermione estremeceu com o barulho ensurdecedor. De repente sentiu-se extremamente cansada. Mentalmente exausta e fisicamente debilitada. Suspirou. Estava outra vez maldisposta...

Mas o que raio se passava com ela hoje?

Levou a mão à boca e tentou controlar a náusea. Seguiu-se uma tontura. Hermione deitou a cabeça sobre os seus braços dobrados sobre a secretária e tentou-se acalmar. Hoje estava a ser um dia demasiado longo...

* * *

Ron acordou cedo. Não tinha ouvido Hermione chegar. Ela tinha-lhe mandado uma coruja de manhã a avisar que poderia chegar tarde pois iria dar uma conferência de imprensa a alguns jornalistas do _Profeta_. O bilhete tinha sido demasiado frio e impessoal. O que só poderia significar uma coisa:

Ela ainda estava zangada com ele.

Ron suspirou enquanto se levantava. Não ouviu o chuveiro a correr. Encolheu os ombros. Talvez Hermione já estivesse na cozinha a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

Só depois de um banho prolongado é que se dirigiu à cozinha, ainda a enxaguar o excesso de água do cabelo com uma toalha.

"Hermione querida, nem te ouvi chegar ontem." Todo ele era falinhas mansas. "Porque é que não me a-..."

Ron parou a sua frase a meio e olhou em volta. Não havia pequeno-almoço. Não havia ovos a fritar nem café a fazer. Um olhar apressado em volta e os seus olhos embicaram no lava-louça: a louça do seu jantar de ontem ainda estava por lavar.

"Hermione?" Chamou a cuidado. "Estas em casa?" Correu divisão a divisão, sempre a gritar pela sua mulher que não lhe respondia. Finalmente deu por si de novo na cozinha juntamente com uma realização perturbadora:

Hermione não tinha dormido em casa.

* * *

Draco madrugou. O dia de ontem tinha-lhe corrido pessimamente mas ele tinha feito os possíveis para remediar a situação. Agora era tempo de seguir em frente.

E acalmar-se.

Sim. Acalmar-se era bom. Tinha de ir até à ADAPV. Só hoje tinha visto o jornal do dia anterior e, citando a ralé: A trampa tinha chegado à ventoinha.

Suspirou enquanto aceitava uma chávena de café de um dos seus elfos. Tudo bem. Não seria nada de mais. De vez em quando o _Profeta_ tinha estas ideias e ele tinha de acarretar com suspeitas, ódio e revolta.

Nada a que já não tivesse habituado.

"Vou sair."

Falou para o elfo que lhe serviu café. Mas quando ia a dar um passo porta fora ouviu um piar de uma coruja e voltou atrás. Pagou o jornal e abriu-o esperando ver mais injúrias contra a sua pessoa, principalmente porque ontem não tinha posto os pés na Associação quando sabia perfeitamente que o deveria ter feito de modo a evitar mais difamações do _Profeta_.

Mas tinha tirado um 'dia pessoal'. Havia coisas a tratar e tiveram de ser tratadas rapidamente. _Á lá Malfoy._ Sorriu ao abrir o jornal. A Associação deveria estar um caos. Provavelmente tinha sido Freeda a falar aos jornalistas e Merlin sabia que aquela mulher dizia as coisas mais pavorosas.

Suspirou.

Draco Malfoy estava à espera de tudo quando leu a manchete do jornal. Tudo menos o que viu.

Sorriu abertamente. "Granger, Granger, Granger... saíste-me melhor do que a encomenda... que bela aquisição para a empresa."

Abanou a cabeça num misto de incredulidade e satisfação e saiu porta fora para se desmaterializar.

* * *

Aterrou graciosamente no primeiro degrau da Associação. Concertou uma farripa de cabelo louro, quase branco, que se tinha desalojado durante o rodopio da materialização e guardou a varinha.

Rodou a maçaneta. Estranho. A porta estava aberta. Mas era tão cedo que Draco não pôde deixar de se perguntar quem teria sido o madrugador que tinha aberto a porta da empresa.

Entrou e subiu os degraus sem olhar em volta. Já tinha percebido que não havia ninguém no andar de baixo pois estava tudo demasiado calmo. O seu primeiro destino foi a secretária de Freeda.

Ninguém.

Sorriu e caminhou até ao escritório de Hermione. Claro. Só podia. Empurrou a porta com um sorriso mesquinho nos lábios, pronto a irritar a morena.

Só que a morena não estava no seu escritório.

"Estranho..." Murmurou para si mesmo.

Encolheu os ombros. Parece que não havia realmente ninguém no escritório. Teria de averiguar quem foi o último a sair ontem e se esqueceu de trancar a porta. Tudo bem que eram uma Associação de ajuda e caridade, mas duvidava bastante que os trastes e ladrões não se aproveitassem da oportunidade de uma porta destrancada para vir meter o bedelho.

Encaminhou-se para o seu escritório a passos largos.

Freeda. De certeza que tinha sido ela. Punha as mãos no fogo! E não no fogo de pó de Floo. No verdadeiro.

Já se sentia irritado.

Empurrou a porta do escritório e solucionou o mistério. Hermione estava a dormir na sua cadeira.

Sorriu e aproximou-se. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada na secretária enquanto o resto do seu corpo estava num ângulo esquisito, com a cadeira quase a um metro de distância da secretária.

Tinha um braço caído ao lado do corpo, bamboleando conforme o respirar regular da morena. O outro estava ao lado da cabeça.

Estava com um ar angelical.

E Draco com um ar diabólico.

Aproximou-se do ouvido da morena e soprou levemente. Hermione arrepiou-se e murmurou qualquer coisa que Draco não conseguiu identificar.

Outro sopro.

Hermione sorriu e deu uma risadinha. Draco sorriu ainda mais.

"Granger..."

Falou baixinho ao seu ouvido, fazendo de propósito para que o seu respirar quente acariciasse a face de Hermione.

Ela sorriu mais um pouco.

Oh isto era divertido.

"Graaaanger..."

A sua voz era sedutora. E desta vez ele acompanhou-a com uma leve carícia na face, junto aos lábios.

Mais um murmúrio, mais uma risadinha.

"Que fácil que tu és." Aproximou-se mais do ouvido dela. "ACORDA GRANGER!"

Hermione mandou um pulo da secretária e só por pouco não bateu no tecto.

"Oh, mas o que...? Onde...? Que horas...?"

Hermione só dizia coisas incompreensíveis, frases inacabadas e mal articuladas. Draco quase que rebolava no chão a rir. Hermione lá se acalmou o encarou o louro.

"Bom dia para ti também. Afinal qual é a graça? Também gostava de me rir um pouco...!"

Hermione continuava a resmungar enquanto se levantava da secretária e endireitava a roupa, completamente alheia ao motivo porque Draco continuava a portar-se como uma criança e a lançar gargalhadas monstruosas.

"Ouve lá mas eu tenho cara de parva para te estares a rir assim na minha cara?"

As gargalhadas de Draco aumentaram de intensidade e o louro quase que jurava que começava a sentir lágrimas a escorrerem pelas bochechas de tal era o esforço que fazia ao rir-se.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh meu Merlin! Que engraçado! Ah, ah, ah!"

Hermione pousou as mãos na cintura e olhou Draco com um ar que assustaria criancinhas no meio da rua.

Draco acalmou-se e, ainda a rir descontroladamente (ainda que moderadamente, comparado com as gargalhadas insanas de há pouco), apontou para Hermione, riu-se e, enquanto se dirigia a ela murmurou:

"Demais... oh meu Merlin... há tanto tempo que não me divertia assim... Granger," esticou a mão na sua direcção, "tens um pergaminho colado à testa sua imbecil. Como é que não deste por ela? E tirou-lhe a folha da testa desatando a rir logo de seguida.

Hermione sentiu-se corar com um misto de frustração, vergonha e raiva.

"Em vez de estares a rir feito idiota podias muito bem ter-me avisado logo não achas? Deixaste-me estar ass-, oh francamente! Não tem assim tanta graça! Podes parar com o teatro Malfoy! Não está aqui nenhum caça talentos!"

Draco demorou sensivelmente dez minutos até conseguir acalmar o riso. Não que o caso tivesse assim tanta piada, mas com os acontecimentos de ontem tinha-lhe sabido a céu estes momentos de humor e descontracção. Finalmente acalmou.

"Granger, como correram as coisas ontem?"

Hermione suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo tentando arranjá-lo.

"Oh bem. Como achas que correram, Malfoy?" E recontou-lhe a entrevista com o _Profeta_ e todas as outras revistas e jornais que tinham aparecido quando cheiraram o furo jornalístico. Contou-lhe quase tudo. Menos a sua visita ao orfanato, a sua vista de olhos sobre as dívidas da Associação e as suas suspeitas sobre artigos ilegais e Theodore Nott.

Em suma, não lhe contou muita coisa. Mas o que contou pareceu bastar para o louro.

"Granger eu... bem sabes, não era a tua obrigação fazer o que fizeste ontem... ainda para mais trabalhaste tanto que até passaste cá a noite..."

Draco parecia embaraçado. Hermione arqueou o sobrolho: porque raio é que Draco Malfoy estava embaraçado?

E depois lembrou-se:

O louro estava a querer agradecer-lhe. Sorriu interiormente. Por Merlin, os Malfoys não sabiam mesmo o significado de agradecimento. Malfoy estava a engasgar-se e a atrapalhar-se apenas para dizer uma só palavra: obrigado.

Mas Hermione estava a divertir-se. Deixou-o continuar.

"Sabes eu... ontem tive alguns assuntos..." coçou a cabeça e mexeu-se nervosamente fazendo com que Hermione tossisse um pouco para disfarçar o riso. "Ontem foi caótico! Eu... bem... sabes é que... ainda bem que tiveste estaleca para falar com os jornalistas senão Freeda tinha de falar com eles e sabes como ela é... inventaaaaaaaa!"

Os cantos da boca de Hermione torceram-se um pouco. Ela passou a mão na cara para disfarçar o sorriso. Draco continuava embaraçado e a trautear um discurso incessante. Hermione mordeu os lábios. Nunca na vida pensou ser testemunha do embaraço de um Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy a divagar era de facto inédito. E Hermione estava a divertir-se às custas disso.

"O que eu queria mesmo dizer... é que... bem... eu..." Draco mexeu-se desconfortavelmente, tentando arranjar uma posição em que se sentisse confortável ou menos exposto. "Granger. Obri-..." A sua palavra foi cortada ao meio quando o olhar do louro recaiu sobre o papel que Hermione tinha incidentalmente colado à testa quando acordou.

E as primeiras palavras liam:

_Malfoy,_

_Consegui. Achar o que querias não foi difícil, trazê-lo para o país é que foi complicado. Espero que tenhas completa noção-..._

Hermione continuava à espera que Malfoy lhe agradecesse finalmente e mantinha uma esperança, mesmo que remota, que ele compreendesse que o dia de ontem tinha sido insuportável, cansativo e emocional e, consequentemente, esperava que o louro lhe desse um qualquer tipo de compensação monetária para lhe 'aliviar' o sofrimento.

"Sim Malfoy, estavas a dizer...?"

Os olhos do louro continuaram colados ao pergaminho que tinha na mão. Até que se separaram, um pouco a custo, e olharam a morena. Azul-cinza enfrentou castanho chocolate. Hermione que se encontrava com uma expressão divertida, depressa percebeu que algo não estava bem.

"Porque raio é que tinhas esta carta na mão, Granger?"

Hermione engoliu em seco.

Podia dizer adeus à compensação monetária...


	9. Cap 9: Nem Tudo o que Reluz é Ouro

**Notas de Autora: **Caros leitores, só vos queria dizer que pensei num final perfeito para esta fic! Coisa que ainda não tinha sequer em mente! Agora já sei exactamente o que vai acontecer no capítulo final! Mas não se preocupem, ainda falta um pouco para isso acontecer! ^^

Já agora, gostava de pedir àqueles que leêm e não deixam review para dizerem qualquer coisinha! Nem que seja uma crítica! Desde que seja construtiva, claro ^^ Eu respondo sempre! Nem que seja com um muito obrigada do fundinho do coração de pedra! xD

Vá, já me calei... leiam na paz dos deuses! ^^

* * *

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 9 –** Nem tudo o que reluz é ouro

_**«I think you should have the chance**_

_**To enjoy the friends you have**_

_**He wants to erase them»**_

(Acho que deverias ter a chance

De aproveitar as amizades que tens

Ele quer apagá-las)

_Os olhos do louro continuaram colados ao pergaminho que tinha na mão. Até que se separaram, um pouco a custo, e olharam a morena. Azul-cinza enfrentou castanho chocolate. Hermione que se encontrava com uma expressão divertida, depressa percebeu que algo não estava bem._

"_Porque raio é que tinhas esta carta na mão, Granger?"_

_Hermione engoliu em seco._

_Podia dizer adeus à compensação monetária..._

_

* * *

_

Hermione olhou para Draco e depois para a carta. Outra vez para Draco e outra vez para a carta. A sua cabeça trabalhava a mil à hora tentando arranjar uma desculpa convincente e nada forçada, mas tal tarefa parecia impossível. Nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

"Eu... eu... bem..."

Malfoy arregalou os olhos e aproximou-se de Hermione que, involuntariamente se encolheu.

"Porque raio é que tinhas isto colado à tua testa gigantesca, Granger?"

Hermione deixou passar o insulto e afastou-se um pouco da figura intimidadora do Malfoy. Respirou fundo e tentou não soltar umas palavras meio atabalhoadas desta vez.

Decidiu-se pela verdade.

"Oh eu vim até aqui no final do expediente para ver se já cá estavas e como não havia nem sinal da tua 'real' pessoa, e eu estava completamente exausta, sentei-me e encostei a cabeça. Pelos vistos adormeci e fiquei aqui a noite toda." Encolheu os ombros descontraidamente e continuou: "Quanto a esse papel, nem sequer sei de onde veio! Já devia estar na secretária quando eu adormeci em cima dele."

Ok... tudo bem. Não era bem a verdade, mas devia servir para o idiota do Malfoy, certo? Sentiu-se subitamente muito mais á vontade, arrogante até, porque podia ver na cara do Malfoy que ele tinha acreditado em todas as palavrinhas que ela tinha dito.

"E Malfoy... achas mesmo que eu me ia interessar pela tua correspondência? Francamente..."

Draco olhou-a com um ar de triunfo e apontou-lhe um dedo à ponta do nariz.

"Ah, ah! Apanhei-te Granger! Se nem sequer olhaste para o papel, então como sabes que era uma carta?"

Hermione corou. Ups...

"Para além do mais, o pergaminho está fora do envelope, sua imbecil!"

Hermione avançou furiosa, desta vez era ela quem apontava o dedo ao nariz do Malfoy. "Não me chames imbecil, seu imbecil! E sabes que mais, essa carta apareceu aqui vinda do nada!"

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha para ouvir mais uma mentira esfarrapada que a morena tinha a dizer.

"Escusas de estar com esse ar de satisfação! É verdade! Eu saí da conferência de imprensa, que correu terrivelmente, muito obrigada por perguntares e um obrigado ainda maior por não teres cá metido os pés ontem! E por falar nisso, onde andaste?"

Draco abriu a boca para falar mas Hermione continuou com o seu discurso incessante.

"Sabes que mais? Nem quero saber! Devias andar por sítios que nem me atrevo a falar... de qualquer maneira, saí da conferência, fui até ao meu escritório e depois vi que não sabia onde estava o meu... casaco! Por isso é que vim até aqui."

Draco anuiu para ela continuar a falar. Não estava a acreditar numa única sílaba que estava a sair da boca da morena, mas queria apanhá-la com a boca na botija.

Hermione, por outro lado, pensou que ele estava a cair que nem um patinho e continuou, muito mais à vontade.

"Quando aqui cheguei, por acaso olhei para a secretária onde estava esta carta. Achei realmente estranho... não conseguia adivinhar para onde tinham ido todos os cheques e cartas da Associação... por isso é que agarrei na carta e passei os olhos por ela... não foi de propósito!"

Draco estava a encará-la com ar de quem está prestes a cometer homicídio. Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas. Porque raio é que ele estava a olhá-la assim?

Quando finalmente falou, Hermione quase estremeceu com a fúria das suas palavras: "Tu andaste a mexer nas contas da ADAPV sem o meu conhecimento ou sequer o meu consentimento?"

Hermione congelou. Depois engoliu em seco e recuou dois passos. Sorriu nervosamente. " O quê? O que estás para aí a dizer, Malfoy?" Sorriu novamente uma gargalhada repleta de nervosismo. "Quem é que falou em contas? Como se eu alguma vez andasse a bisbilhotar orçamentos de construções de orfanatos ou coisa que o valha...!"

Sorriu novamente quando as suas costas foram de encontro à secretária e o ar lhe faltou dos pulmões. As sobrancelhas de Draco voltaram a erguer-se. Hermione ponderou como é que tal feito podia sequer ser possível já que as suas sobrancelhas estavam tão erguidas que quase se perdiam na farta cabeleira loura.

"Or-fa-na-to...?" As sílabas saíram lentamente. Vagarosamente. Cada uma delas foi acentuada com um passo na direcção da morena. Cada uma delas fez com que o coração de Hermione afundasse mais. Cada uma delas fez com que a morena cavasse cada vez mais fundo o buraco onde se estava a enterrar.

"Oh, Merlin..." Levou a mão à testa provocando um _slap_ bastante sonoro. Precisava decididamente de uma boa noite de sono. Já não dizia coisa com coisa.

Respirou fundo. Mais valia confessar. Deu a volta à secretária lentamente, quase como se estivesse a caminhar para a forca. Sentou-se na cadeira almofadada de Malfoy e encarou-o receosamente.

"Ok, ouve Malfoy... eu ontem vim para o trabalho de manhã, aborrecida com as notícias que li no _Profeta_, aborrecida por duvidar desta Associação e do trabalho que fazes e aborrecida com Ron que agiu como um cabeça de vento."

Ignorou o sorriso de concordância de Malfoy e continuou. "Quando cá cheguei isto estava tudo de pantanas. Ninguém sabia muito bem o que fazer. Os empregados andavam de um lado para o outro e a única coisa que Freeda sabia fazer era sorrir e atrapalhar ainda mais. Tudo isto porque tu decidiste ficar com o teu traseiro pesado na cama enquanto os teus empregados vieram arcar com as consequências."

Draco ia abrir a boca para retorquir mas Hermione silenciou-o com um olhar. O louro deixou que as palavras lhe morressem na boca e sentou-se na cadeira em frete à secretária onde a morena estava sentada, a sua secretária. E, por momentos, não conseguiu reprimir um pensamento que lhe dizia que ela pertencia ali... ou pelo menos a seu lado...

Ela continuou. "Por isso, arregacei as mangas e preparei-me para tomar as rédeas. Só havia um problema... não sabia bem por onde começar... quando a Freeda me disse que tinha de falar aos jornalistas quase que corri para casa. Não sabia o que dizer! Acabei de chegar à empresa!"

A morena respirou fundo. Draco conseguia ver que ela estava a dizer a mais pura das verdades.

"Precisava saber em que passo é que a empresa se encontrava e, para mais, precisava de encontrar alguma prova do que o que vinha publicado no jornal era apenas um monte de falsidades. Para conformar os leitores... para me conformar a mim..."

Draco anuiu para ela continuar. "Foi então que pedi a Freeda se me podia mostrar todas as contas da ADAPV..." Hermione encarou Draco à espera que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

"Tu andaste a bisbilhotar as minhas contas, os meus cheques, os meus pagamentos e os meus orçamentos...?"

Hermione corou de um tom de vermelho que podia rivalizar com a cor de cabelo de Ron. "Isso e tudo mais o que houvesse..."

"Granger..." Malfoy sibilou perigosamente e Hermione sentiu-se a afundar.

"Ouve Malfoy, a sério que não me queria meter nesses assuntos, mas tens de compreender! Não podia enfrentar os jornalistas sem saber o que se passa! E não podia deixá-los difamar a Associação não é?" Fez uma pausa e olhou a carta na mão de Draco. "Mas depois... li essa carta... e agora já não sei o que pensar! Como é que vais negar isso?" E apontou para o pedaço de pergaminho.

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Granger, Granger... não sei bem se te hei-de apelidar de estúpida, idiota ou ambos..."

O sorriso triunfante de Hermione transformou-se rapidamente num beicinho extremamente cómico e infantil.

"Desculpa?"

Draco levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a janela.

"Nem tudo o que reluz é ouro, sua imbecil."

Quase que se podia ver o fumo a sair das orelhas de Hermione quando ela se levantou da cadeira de um pulo e pôs as mão na cintura em tom de desafio. "Já chega de insultos, sim? Não admito isso! Deves tratar os teus empregados com todo o respeito que merecem! E francamente, eu mereço o maior respeito do mundo depois de ter salvo o teu traseiro da embrulhada em que te meteste!"

Draco suspirou e olhou novamente para a rua. Depois andou até ao sofá e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas descontraidamente.

"Bla, bla, bla... sim Granger... isso tudo. Ouve, o que eu quero dizer é que estás realmente a fazer jus aos insultos e és realmente idiota se acreditas em todas as tretas que vêm nos jornais e em tudo o que dizem sobre mim..."

Hermione permaneceu de pé e encarou-o furiosamente.

"Eu não acredito em tudo o que leio! Mas tens de admitir que essa carta tem todos os ingredientes para suscitar suspeitas!" Parou para retomar fôlego e acalmar o estômago que estava às reviravoltas. "Que raio de artigos ilegais é que tu andas a contrabandear Malfoy?"

Draco sorriu novamente e abanou a cabeça.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Granger... és tão ingénua…"

Levantou-se e levou uma mão ao bolso. Hermione reagiu rapidamente e agarrou na sua varinha antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

Draco levantou as duas mãos em tom de defesa e disse com uma careta: "Uhhh! Tem calma Granger. Não te vou fazer mal!" E depois sorriu abertamente, "Pelo menos por enquanto..."

Depois, sem esperar pela resposta de Hermione, tirou um objecto do bolso que ela não reconheceu imediatamente devido à distância a a que se encontrava.

Draco apontou a varinha ao objecto e murmurou: "Engorgio." Enquanto o objecto crescia, Hermione conseguiu ver que estava a olhar para uma... simples vassoura. A morena arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não estás mesmo à espera que eu vá subir aí para cima, pois não?"

Como que a antecipar a sensação de agonia, o seu estômago deu um pulo involuntário e Hermione teve de respirar fundo umas poucas de vezes até que ele se acalmasse.

"Claro que não! Estás louca!" A sua resposta foi brusca e possessiva. "Acabei de a comprar, achas mesmo que ia deixar alguém andar nela?" Roncou de indignação. "Muito menos alguém como tu que não se aguenta um metro acima do chão sem espatifar a vassoura!"

Apesar do insulto Hermione não tinha como desmentir tal afirmação. Era quase verdade. E foi só quando Draco fez uma festa demasiado carinhosa na vassoura é que Hermione achou que a situação era estranha.

"Então porque raio é que esta vassoura está aqui se eu te perguntei sobre essa carta," Apontou para a mão de Draco, "e sobre os artigos ilegais aí descritos?"

Draco fez uma careta para a morena. "Duhh!" Foi a sua única resposta. Isso e um grande floreado de gestos exagerados em direcção à vassoura. Hermione olhou para a carta, depois para Draco que tinha os olhos muito abertos e continuava a apontar para a vassoura, e finalmente os seus olhos caíram na dita vassoura.

"Desculpa Malfoy, mas ainda não consigo ver a relacção..."

Draco suspirou, levou a mão à cabeça e abanou-a em sinal de impaciência.

"Francamente Granger, e achava eu que tinhas sido a bruxa mais esperta do nosso tempo..."

Hermione deu por si a sorrir com o elogio.

"Já devia ter desconfiado que era balelas quando li que te tinhas casado com o Weasley..."

Mas antes que Hermione pudesse retorquir, o louro continuou. "Isto, Granger," e apontou novamente para a vassoura, "É uma vassoura topo de gama." Hermione continuava a não ver a ligação. "É a nova Flecha de Fogo acabadinha de sair. Ainda não chegou aos mercados ingleses, aliás, ainda não chegou aos mercados mundiais. É um completo segredo."

Hermione manteve uma expressão confusa.

"Então e... foste tu que a fizeste?"

Draco suspirou e quase que esbofeteou a sua própria testa.

"Granger, tu não és estúpida. Faz as contas. Esta carta fala de artigos ilegais. Esta vassoura ainda não está à venda..." enquanto falava (calmamente como se tivesse a falar para uma criança,) apontava para os objectos a que se referia. "Fez-se luz?"

Hermione olhou para ele e abriu a boca. Começava a compreender.

"Nem tudo o que reluz é ouro... oh!"

Tinha compreendido. O artigo ilegal que Nott arranjara para Draco não era nada do outro mundo. Nada de poções perigosas ou magias maléficas. Que idiota tinha sido!"

"Oh... eu não... desculpa Malfoy... pensei que..."

Mas depois lembrou-se: Draco Malfoy tinha desrespeitado a lei. Um artigo ilegal era um artigo ilegal. Não importava a sua natureza.

"Espera lá! Não interessa que seja só uma simples vassoura! Isso é ilegal Malfoy!"

Draco olhou-a chocado. "Simples vassoura? Simples vassoura!" Depois abraçou a vassoura como se de uma criança se tratasse. "Estás doida Granger? Não ouviste nada do que te acabei de dizer? Isto é a nova Flecha de Fogo! Não é uma simples vassoura!"

"Não é essa a questão, Malfoy!" Pôs as mãos nas ancas em sinal de desafio. "A verdadeira questão é que isso é um artigo mais do que ilegal!"

"Pff! Por favor! Cresce Granger! Que mal faz uma vassoura?"

Hermione abriu a boca mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Estaria realmente a ser tola ao reagir assim? Afinal... era só uma vassoura...

"Sempre a mesma Granger sabe-tudo... sempre a cumprir as regras, mesmo sendo as mais obtusas e idiotas..."

"Agh Malfoy! O meu nome já não é Granger! Weasley! Weasley, Weasley! Quantas vezes tenho de o repetir? Tens os miolos assim tão duros?"

Draco sorriu. "Ora Granger... os miolos nem por isso... mas se quiseres-..."

"Pára!" A morena interrompeu-o. "Nem quero ouvir o resto, sim?"

Draco sorriu ainda mais abertamente. "Como quiseres... Granger..." Ah... era realmente uma óptima terapia irritar Hermione.

"Grrr... Weasley! Weasley, Weasley, Weasley!" De cada vez que repetia o nome, Hermione dava um passo em direcção ao louro como que para reforçar o que estava a dizer. "Será que é assim tão difícil, Malfoy?"

Draco não conseguia, nem tão pouco queria, esconder o seu sorriso malicioso enquanto a morena avançava impetuosamente na sua direcção.

"É assim tão complicado aceitar que sou casada? Que há alguém que vê para além dos preconceitos do sangue, para além da minha sede de saber, para além da minha teimosia ou ambição?"

Continuava a avançar e a falar não deixando nenhum espaço para Draco retorquir.

"É tão difícil ver que sou uma mulher feita e interessante e que há alguém que me ama o suficiente para querer estar comigo para o resto da vida?"

Estava agora quase colada a Draco: desafio espelhado na sua face.

"É assim tão complicado veres que sou atraente e desejável, que sou uma mulher casada, Malfoy?"

O sorriso de Malfoy desvaneceu subitamente. Os olhos da morena encaravam os dele com tanta ferocidade e paixão nas palavras que saiam da sua boca, que o louro não conseguia desviar o olhar.

A vassoura e a carta que Draco tinha na mão, antes tão importantes, jaziam agora esquecidas no chão alcatifado do escritório. Os seus olhos azuis acinzentados encontraram-se com um par de órbitas castanhas, da cor do saboroso chocolate.

"Não..." A sua voz saiu-lhe rouca, embriagada de algum sentimento que ele não conseguia distinguir. "Não é mesmo nada difícil imaginar-te como uma mulher interessante e atraente, Granger." Ignorou os ruídos de indignação da morena e continuou. "Não é nada complicado... tu **és** atraente... **és** desejável..."

Subitamente a mão de Draco não mais se encontrava caída ao lado do seu corpo. Estava agora junto à face de Hermione. Numa carícia invisível que teimava em acontecer. Pairava no ar sem nunca se encontrar com a face da morena. Mas ela sentia a carícia. Sentia o seu calor.

"Tu és uma mulher incrível, Hermione. Uma mulher que todos os homens querem, uma mulher que chama a atenção e que todos os homens olham uma segunda vez."

Hermione abriu a boca para falar mas nada escapou dos seus lábios. Esperava muita coisa vinda do louro, mas nada que se assemelhasse ao que estava a ouvir. A mão de Draco movimentou-se e foi pousar, finalmente, nos lábios de Hermione, proibindo-a de falar.

Hermione arrepiou-se involuntariamente e engoliu em seco. O toque de Draco era suave, ainda que dominador.

"A única coisa complicada, a única coisa que me repele e abomina é o teu último nome. E é esse o facto que eu não consigo aceitar." A voz de Draco subiu de tom. "Principalmente por ser quem é, principalmente pelo que ele é capaz!"

Deixou a sua mão 'pousar' novamente no repouso invisível, ao lado da face da morena, na eterna carícia que nunca chegara a acontecer.

"Eu já te avisei uma vez... abre os olhos. Mas tu não me das ouvidos..."

A sua voz era novamente suave. Demasiado suave. Hermione nunca o tinha ouvido falar assim. Nem mesmo no café, quando era Danielle...

Engoliu em seco. Os seus olhos nunca largaram a sua contraparte azulada. Azulada? Sim. Para onde tinha ido o cinzento?

"Malfoy... eu tenho os olhos bem abertos... eu..."

Mas não conseguiu articular nem mais uma única palavra. A respiração lenta e quente de Draco roçava os seus lábios, ainda que ele se mantivesse longe o suficiente. Mas estava a aproximar-se. Lenta, mas firmemente.

"Hermione!"

A voz de Ron despertou-os do transe em que se encontravam e Hermione não demorou muito a perceber o porquê da cara de espanto e choque do seu marido.

Ela estava completamente desgrenhada, porque ainda não tinha arranjado o cabelo desde que tinha acordado; a mão de Draco ainda estava demasiado próxima da sua face e dos seus lábios; e, quase que punha as mãos no fogo que tinha sido este o factor que mais saltara à vista do seu marido, eles estavam demasiado perto um do outro. Perigosamente perto...

"Oh, Ron!"

Draco afastou-se de Hermione com um ar de aborrecimento e, depois de apanhar rapidamente a carta e a vassoura (que voltou a encolher e guardar), pôs as mãos nos bolsos, descontraidamente.

"Weasley."

Ron estava furioso. Tinha as bochechas da mesma cor que o seu cabelo e os seus punhos estavam cerrados. A mão direita perigosamente perto do bolso onde guardava a varinha.

Hermione tinha de amenizar a situação, já!

"Malfoy... porque é que a minha mulher está no teu escritório?"

Hermione avançou delicadamente na direcção do seu marido mas no momento em que abriu a boca para falar, Draco interrompeu-a.

"Vê-se que continuas o mesmo génio dos tempos de Hogwarts..." Ironia pingava em todas as palavras. "Pensa um bocadinho... eu ajudo-te. Ela trabalha aqui...! Acho que não é um espanto assim tão grande ela estar no escritório do chefe... idiota."

Ron fumegou. Hermione conseguia sentir a tensão e o ambiente estava tão cerrado que custava a respirar. Ah e...

Continuava mal disposta...

"Ron, ouve. Eu ontem estava exausta e adormeci no escritório. Estava mesmo agora a falar com o Malfoy sobre tirar o dia e ir para casa... até porque não me estou a sentir lá muito bem..."

Pôs a mão no estômago para dar ênfase às suas palavras.

"Sim, mas mesmo assim isso não explica porque é que ele estava praticamente colado a ti!"

Draco sorriu um sorriso mesquinho, mas foi Hermione quem respondeu.

"Oh Ron! Francamente. Estás a imaginar fantasmas onde não os há!"

O seu estômago deu outro salto e desta vez quase que sentiu o sabor amargo do vómito na sua boca.

"Weasley, para de ser idiota. A verdadeira questão é o que é que tu fazes aqui?"

Ron cerrou os punhos. "Eu estou aqui, Malfoy, para ver da minha mulher! Já que ela não foi dormir a casa eu estava preocupado. Acho que farias o mesmo se tivesses a capacidade de gostar de alguém sem ser de ti próprio!"

Os olhos de Hermione saltitavam de Ron para Draco e de Draco para Ron. Oh, como ela estava mal disposta. Mas tinha de pôr fim a esta discussão imediatamente.

"Oh, vá lá. Não vale a pena estarem a discutir!" a voz falhou-lhe e ela levou a mão à boca. Draco e Ron pararam momentaneamente com as picardias e fitaram-na. Estava branca que nem cal.

Hermione sentiu uma convulsão no estômago e desatou a correr para a casa de banho do escritório. Não tardou até que Ron e Draco ouvissem os distintos sons de alguém a vomitar.

Com a discussão agora completamente esquecida, Ron fez uma careta enojada, levou a mão à cara para tapar o nariz e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Ugh... que nojo Hermione! Sabes que não suporto ouvir pessoas a vomitar... vou ter contigo quando acabares!" Gritou em direcção à casa de banho.

Draco encarou Ron com um ar de superioridade e reprovação e abanou a cabeça, também ele com um ar de repulsa na face, ainda que por uma razão completamente diferente.

"Ainda consegues ser mais idiota do que eu pensava Weasley."

E deixou Ron plantado do lado de fora do escritório enquanto se dirigia à casa de banho onde Hermione continuava a expelir os conteúdos do seu estômago com toda a fúria.

Entrou e ignorou os esforços da morena para tentar fechar a porta da casa de banho na cara dele. "Para com isso Granger. Estou aqui para ajudar."

E ajoelhou-se ao lado dela enquanto lhe segurava os cabelos e a testa gentilmente para que ela não se sujasse.

Quando as convulsões pararam, Hermione limpou a boca envergonhadamente e sentou-se no chão frio com os braços à volta dos joelhos deixando cair o seu corpo de encontro à parede.

Draco imitou-a mas no lado oposto a ela. Enquanto a morena respirava com dificuldade, suava em bica e parecia desconcertada, o louro estava calmo embora de semblante carregado.

Quando viu que a respiração da morena tinha finalmente abrandado, falou: "Estás bem?"

Hermione abriu os olhos, respirou fundo e encarou-o com um sorriso cansado que contrastava com a sua cara pálida. "Nunca estive melhor."

A sua voz soava estranha, rouca, exausta.

"Há quanto tempo estas assim?"

A pergunta surpreendeu-a. "Oh foi só agora. Uma indisposição. Deve ter sido de ainda não ter comido nada..."

Draco sorriu levemente, um sorriso que nada tinha a ver com aquele que lhe era mais característico, e abanou a cabeça.

"Não estas a pensar seriamente que vou acreditar nessa montanha de balelas, pois não?"

Isto espantou a morena ainda mais. Como é que ele sabia que ela lhe estava a mentir? Até Ron que a conhecia à praticamente uma eternidade não a conseguia ler desta maneira. Draco viu a surpresa da morena e voltou a sorrir.

"Granger não me mintas na cara... magoas-me!" Fingiu estar realmente magoado. "Já há pouco não estavas bem... eu não sou cego. Notei isso. Só quero saber há quanto tempo te sentes assim para saber se chamo um medibruxo de emergência ou se te mando a S. Mungo pelo teu próprio pé."

Porquê a súbita preocupação? Era a pergunta latente na mente de Hermione. Ela estava bem! Mais ou menos...

"Ouve Malfoy... a sério que está tudo bem! Foi só hoje. Sabes, estou naquela semana do mês que os homens gostam de apagar do calendário... acho que não preciso dizer mais nada..."

E depois começou a fazer contas de cabeça. Devia realmente estar nessa semana... ou teria sido a semana anterior?

O seu pensamento foi interrompido pelas palavras de Draco.

"Granger, não preciso mesmo ouvir mais..." e levantou-se estendendo a mão para a ajudar a levantar.

"Hermione? Já acabaste?" Veio a voz de Ron do lado de fora do escritório.

"Hmm... se não é a sensibilidade em pessoa..." Murmurou Draco entre dentes. Se a morena ouviu não o deu a entender.

"Já vou Ron."

Suspirou, encolheu os ombros em direcção a Draco e sorriu amigavelmente num agradecimento silencioso que Draco aceitou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Hermione não pôde deixar de pensar que tinha acabado de presenciar o lado sensível e preocupado de Draco Malfoy. Ao juntar ao lado sensual e encantador que tinha presenciado no café só conseguia chegar a uma conclusão.

Draco Malfoy era muito mais do que aparentava ser... não era, de maneira nenhuma, o miúdo mimado, arrogante e convencido dos tempos de Hogwarts.

_Nem tudo o que reluz é ouro..._

Deu por si a imaginar que outras facetas escondidas é que Draco Malfoy poderia ter.

"Ah, estavas a demorar. Já estas com melhor aspecto querida!"

Hermione duvidava seriamente das palavras do seu marido. Era impossível alguém estar com bom aspecto logo a seguir a ter vomitado. Mas sorriu-lhe em sinal de agradecimento.

"Hermione acho que devias ir para casa... afinal de contas ficaste cá a noite toda! E ontem deste uma conferência de imprensa que não te cabia a ti dar, e depois da tua espectacular _performance_ ali na casa de banho, acho que tens todo o direito!"

Draco saiu da casa de banho e sentou-se na sua cadeira tentando não prestar atenção à conversa que estava a tomar lugar fora do escritório.

"Não é nada má ideia..." Concordou a morena pensativa. Planeava fazer uma visita ao médico. Estava a sentir-se terrivelmente...

"É uma óptima ideia! Sabes, acho que vou tirar um dia de ferias! Assim passamos o dia juntos! Podemos ir ao cinema dos Muggles como tu gostas... ou alugar um filme bem romântico para vermos abraçadinhos... que tal?"

Draco ouviu Hermione dar uma risadinha tola e algo dentro dele rugiu.

"Weasley, temos pena! Preciso que a Hermione fique aqui. Tenho trabalho urgente e importantíssimo para ela e tem de ser feito hoje."

Não sabia bem porque tinha feito aquilo, especialmente porque tinha acabado de dizer a Hermione para ela ir a S. Mungo. As palavras simplesmente saíram-lhe da boca numa espécie de diarreia mental... e agora era tarde de mais para voltar a empurrá-las para dentro.

"O quê?" Viu Hermione pronunciar espantada. E não podia deixar de concordar. Afinal de contas, qual seria o patrão tão insensível ao ponto de não dar um dia de folga a uma empregada doente?

"Desculpa Malfoy?"

"Estás desculpado Weasley..." Não resistiu.

"Deves estar a querer gozar com a minha cara com certeza..."

Draco sorriu maliciosamente. "Oh, todos os dias! É o meu maior objectivo na vida!"

Assim que Hermione viu a mão de Ron a abrir e a fechar nervosamente e demasiado perto do bolso onde guardava a varinha, correu para o meio dos dois.

"Ok, não há necessidade de brigas. Vamos todos respirar fundo e acalmarmo-nos." Virou-se para Ron, cuja face estava novamente idêntica à cor do cabelo, e colocou-lhe as mãos no peito afectuosamente.

"Ron, querido, eu faço o que quer que seja urgente e depois vou logo para casa."

Ron continuava a encarar Draco com um olhar furioso. Hermione continuou. "Tu vais trabalhar e depois logo à noite podemos ir jantar fora... só nós os dois. Ou amanhã podemos ir ao cinema! É fim-de-semana!"

Ron tirou finalmente os olhos de Draco, a muito custo, e encarou a sua mulher com um sorriso.

"Hmm... não é má ideia."

Hermione sorriu, aliviada. "É uma óptima ideia querido!" E deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso e repenicado na bochecha. "Agora é melhor ires. Não queres chegar atrasado ao trabalho!"

Ron sorriu e despediu-se da mulher. Quanto à despedida que usou para Draco, foi algo bastante mais simples visto que usou apenas o dedo do meio da mão direita num 'cumprimento amigável', que lhe foi devidamente retribuído.

Quando Ron saiu já Freeda e muitos dos outros empregados tinham chegado à Associação, por isso, assim que Hermione reentrou no escritório de Draco, ele levantou-se e fechou a porta mesmo na cara de Freeda que já se preparava para uma boa dose de mexericos matinais.

Draco dirigiu-se até à secretária e sentou-se.

"Muito bem Malfoy, o que é que é assim tão importante que tem de ser tratado hoje?"

Draco tirou um pergaminho em branco da gaveta e escrevinhou qualquer coisa. Depois estendeu-o na direcção de Hermione que o aceitou e leu.

"Uma morada...? Dr. Green? O que é isto Malfoy? Eu estou bem!"

Draco recostou-se na cadeira e entrelaçou os dedos.

"Não estavas mesmo à espera que acreditasse naquela história ridícula sobre estares:" e fez o sinal de aspas imaginárias com os dedos, "naquela semana, certo?" Não deixou que a morena retorquisse e continuou. "Ouve, o Dr. Green é o melhor no que faz. Vou mandar-lhe uma coruja a dizer que vais a caminho. Ele é amigo da família há várias gerações. Quero que vás ter com ele agora Granger, é uma ordem."

Hermione ignorou as perguntas que realmente queria perguntar e que lhe assolavam a mente, tais como: "Porque é que não me deixaste ir quando o Ron estava aqui?" ou ainda, "Porque é que estas a fazer isto por mim?" ou ainda, "Porque é que me sinto como uma miúda de 15 anos quando olhas para mim com esse ar de preocupação?"

Mas a pergunta que realmente fez foi:

"Uma ordem? Estas a gozar, certo?"

Draco sorriu maliciosamente. Hermione rangeu os dentes. "Granger, Granger, Granger..."

"Weasley!"

Ele continuou como se ela nem tivesse falado. "Se a memória não me falha, e eu sei perfeitamente que não, ainda há uns dias atrás acordamos amigavelmente que tudo," Draco forçou a palavra, "**Tudo** o que tu fazes em horário de expediente é da minha conta."

Levantou-se e caminhou até Hermione que o olhava com desconfiança, não sabendo muito bem o que esperar.

"Olha bem," E tirou um relógio de bolso dourado (de ouro verdadeiro muito provavelmente, pensou a morena) e abanou-o de um lado para o outro em frente à cara de Hermione. "Diz-me as horas Granger."

Hermione cerrou os dentes. Não o queria satisfazer. Ele respondeu por ela. "Nove e meia. Pois é. Hora de expediente Granger. E que bela hora!"

Voltou a sentar-se.

"Como eu sou o patrão mais simpático do mundo vou pagar-te estas horas, já que te dedicaste tanto ao trabalho que até dormiste na Associação... pensei em dar-te até um bónus pela conferência de imprensa de ontem e-..."

Parou de falar repentinamente e Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha. Teria ele se arrependido sobre o bónus à última da hora?

Draco suspirou, abanou a cabeça e levantou-se. "Só um segundo Granger."

Dirigiu-se à porta, parou e deu um pontapé com toda a força que possuía na porta provocando um barulho enorme.

Hermione pulou com o susto. Mas não foi a única pois do outro lado da porta ouviu-se um grito estridente e alguém a cair no chão. Hermione não precisava de ver através das paredes para saber quem estava a escutar do outro lado.

Freeda...

Draco voltou ao seu lugar como se nada se tivesse passado e ele tivesse feito a coisa mais natural do mundo e prosseguiu. "Onde é que eu ia? Ah, sim. Pensei em dar-te um bónus pela conferência, mas depois lembrei-me... tu andaste a coscuvilhar nas minhas contas e na minha correspondência privada!"

Hermione engoliu em seco.

"Por isso, Granger, acho que eu é que mereço alguma indemnização!"

A morena olhou-o chocada. "O quê? Que grande lata!"

Tinha muito mais coisas para lhe dizer, mas todas elas lhe ficaram presas na garganta quando uma náusea acompanhada de uma forte tontura a desequilibraram de tal maneira que cambaleou para a frente.

Draco correu a ampará-la entes que ela caísse no chão.

"Granger, estás bem?"

Hermione sorriu. "Ora, ora, Malfoy. Estas realmente a ficar mole... já é a segunda vez hoje que me perguntas se estou bem..."

E desmaiou nos braços do louro.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **É impressão minha ou estes capítulos ficam cada vez maiores? O_o


	10. Cap 10: Abre os Olhos, Granger

**Notas de Autora:** Oh uau... Nem acredito que já passou mais de um ano desde que actualizei esta fic... a sério que pensava que tinha sido menos tempo... Peço desde já desculpa aos leitores habituais que tiveram de esperar imenso tempo e, àqueles que adquiri durante este ano, um obrigada, se esperaram até agora.

Outro motivo para ficar de boca bamba: Já faz mais de 5 anos desde que comecei esta fic... será que notam diferença na escrita de capítulo para capítulo? Sabem dizer se tal aconteceu? Se melhorei? Quem sabe...

Bem, tentei compensar a demora fazendo este capítulo um pouco mais longo do que o habitual, ainda que um pouco desprovido de conteúdo romântico... mas não temam, estará para vir! Até lá, espero que gostem e deixem uma review, ok? :p

**Pandora**

**

* * *

**

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 10 - Abre os Olhos, Granger**

_**«**__**I know that you are trying hard not to show it**__**  
**__**But the coward is an asshole he's shameless»**_

(Sei que tentas a todo o custo não o demonstrar

Mas o cobarde é um idiota, um sem-vergonha)

_Tinha muito mais coisas para lhe dizer, mas todas elas lhe ficaram presas na garganta quando uma náusea acompanhada de uma forte tontura a desequilibraram de tal maneira que cambaleou para a frente._

_Draco correu a ampará-la antes que ela caísse no chão. _

"_Granger, estás bem?"_

_Hermione sorriu. "Ora, ora, Malfoy. Estás realmente a ficar mole... já é a segunda vez hoje que me perguntas se estou bem..."_

_E desmaiou nos braços do louro._

_

* * *

_

Hermione demorou o seu tempo a abrir os olhos. Sentia-os pesados e moles. Não sabia bem onde estava e não se conseguia recordar da sua última memória. Sabia que estava numa cama pois estava confortável e sentia o peso de lençóis da sua pele. Mas seria a sua cama?

Viu um vulto vermelho pelo canto do olho. "Ron...?" A sua voz saiu rouca e abafada, mas a voz que lhe respondeu de seguida era alegre e quente. Mas não era a do seu marido.

"Não. Ainda não mudei de sexo, Hermione."

A morena deu por si a sorrir enquanto a sua vista se focava em quem se encontrava ao seu lado. "Ginny?" E depois a sua última memória voltou e lembrou-se de cair redonda nos braços do Malfoy. "Onde estou?"

"São Mungo. O Malfoy trouxe-te. Assustaste-o. Não sei bem porquê..."

Hermione sentou-se. Já não estava zonza, nem sequer maldisposta. Sorriu, aliviada. Devia ter sido só uma simples quebra de tensão. Nada que uma boa poção e uns minutos de descanso não resolvessem, pelos vistos.

"E onde está ele?" Perguntou na mais pura das inocências.

"O Malfoy?" Ginny viu Hermione anuir e continuou. "Foi embora. Falou com o Medibruxo sobre o que te tinha acontecido, ficou um bocado e depois recebeu uma coruja e saiu a correr. Parecia realmente preocupado..."

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. "Ah, sim? Hmm..." Quem poderia ter mandado a coruja ao Malfoy? Seria mais uma remessa de Flechas de Fogo ilegais ou algo que o valha?

Ginny olhou-a com curiosidade. "O que foi esse 'hmm'? O que se passa na tua cabecinha, Hermione?"

Hermione suspirou pesadamente. "Oh, nada. Estou só cansada do trabalho..." Sorriu.

"Por falar em trabalho, como é que está a ser trabalhar para o infame Slytherin?" Sentou-se à beira da cama de Hermione.

"Oh, nem imaginas! Não leste o _Profeta_?" Perguntou sarcasticamente. Ginny olhou-a curiosamente.

"Não, nem por isso. O que se passou?" Hermione suspirou e contou à sua cunhada uma história curta dos acontecimentos do dia passado. Não lhe contou ainda do orfanato, de todas as contas seladas pelo Malfoy ou da vassoura ilegal. Não, isso teria de esperar até Hermione chegar a conclusões mais concretas.

"Oh, uau! Quem diria! Na primeira semana de trabalho já deste uma conferência de impressa!" Ginny parecia impressionada. "Acho que o loirinho te deve um aumento!" Sorriu.

Hermione sorriu de volta. Depois lembrou-se: "Espera lá, o que estas aqui a fazer? Porque é que os Medibruxos te chamaram a ti e não ao Ron?"

A ruiva sorriu abertamente e enrubesceu. "Oh bem... eu estava por aqui e vi-te entrar nos braços do Malfoy. É óbvio que vim logo a correr ver o que se passava." Olhou para as mãos. "Disse aos Medibruxos que era a tua cunhada e, como já estava eu contigo, eles não viram necessidade de chamar o Ron."

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas e cerrou os lábios. "Fugiste à pergunta..."

Ginny tossiu levemente. "Oh, consulta de rotina! Sabes como é..."

Hermione não disse uma única palavra mas forçou o seu olhar penetrante no olhar fugidio da ruiva. Ela corou. Hermione sorriu.

"E porque é que eu tenho a sincera impressão que me estás a aldrabar?"

A ruiva sorriu embaraçadamente. "Oh... que importa, acho que não faz mal se te contar..." Levou o dedo indicador à boca e franziu o nariz. "Mas tens de me prometer manter segredo, Hermione! É importante!"

Hermione colocou a mão direita no ar, fechou os olhos e fez um ar solene. "Prometo solenemente não abrir o bico sobre qualquer segredo obscuro que a minha cunhada me está prestes a contar." Esperou uns segundos e abriu os olhos. "Serve?"

Ginny deu uma gargalhada. "Acho que sim..." Depois mordeu o lábio inferior em antecipação e os seus olhos brilharam. "É que eu só ia contar isto no próximo fim-de-semana nos anos do Percy... Quando a família estivesse toda reunida, sabes como é a minha mãe! Grandes jantares e-..."

Hermione suspirou de impaciência e cortou-lhe a palavra. "Aff, sim! Desembucha logo, mulher!"

"Bem... eu..." Ginny aproximou-se da morena que tomou as mãos da sua cunhada nas suas. "Eu vim cá porque suspeitei de uma coisa e queria confirmar... e bem... eu..."

"A senhora está grávida."

Ginny olhou furiosa para o Medibruxo que tinha aparecido do nada e soltou um grunhido de irritação. Hermione olhava incrédula para Ginny e para o Medibruxo que, por sua vez, olhava na sua direcção.

"Oh, francamente! Estragou-me a surpresa! Eu é que ia contar, doutor!"

O Medibruxo olhou para Ginny confuso. "O quê? Mas eu não estraguei nada... eu só vim contar as boas novas à senhora Weasley."

Ginny revirou os olhos. "Sim, mas já me tinha confirmado a notícia mesmo há pouco, doutor. Não se lembra?"

O Medibruxo olhou para a ficha que tinha na mão e depois para as duas mulheres confusas que o encaravam. "Ah, já percebi qual é o problema! As boas novas são para a outra Senhora Weasley, não para a Senhora Weasley Potter..." E sorriu abertamente olhando para Hermione.

As duas mulheres olharam uma para a outra com olhos esbugalhados. Ginny nem percebendo que se esquecera que o seu último nome era agora Potter e não Weasley. "Oh meu Merlin! Estás grávida!" As suas vozes ecoaram ao mesmo tempo na ala hospitalar quase vazia.

"Estou o quê?" A voz esganiçada de Hermione fez-se ouvir por cima dos gritos histéricos da ruiva.

Ginny sorria que nem uma menininha enquanto pulava infantilmente ao lado da cama de Hermione. A morena permanecia estupefacta a olhar o Medibruxo, a sua boca ligeiramente aberta de espanto e os seus olhos esbugalhados de surpresa.

* * *

"Estou aqui, qual é a emergência?"

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Nott num banco de jardim desgastado num qualquer parque Muggle no meio da cidade Londrina.

"Demoraste o teu belo tempo, Malfoy. Já estaria a cantar com os anjinhos se fosse um caso de vida ou morte."

Draco sorriu de lado e inclinou as sobrancelhas. "Vida ou morte? Certo, se fosse esse o caso era realmente com uma coruja que me irias chamar..." Viu Nott sorrir pelo canto do olho. Um sorriso tão baço como o seu, de lado e sem qualquer emoção real. Fitou um Muggle que corria pelo jardim a uma velocidade casual. Suspirou. "Estava ocupado, Nott. Um caso particular..." Coçou o nariz. "Ou melhor, profissional... bem, quer dizer, oh, que importa!" Cruzou os braços e suspirou novamente.

Nott gargalhou e olhou Draco de esguelha. "Sim, sim. Também nunca consigo distinguir muito bem o que é pessoal ou profissional quando se trata de um rabo de saias!" Gargalhou novamente com desplante.

Draco olhou-o e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Nott continuou como se nada fosse. "Principalmente porque todas as minhas relações pessoais são com profissionais!" Desta vez até se inclinou no banco e gargalhou com mais vontade. "Percebeste?" Continuou a sorrir divertido com a sua própria piada.

Draco suspirou pesadamente. "Nott, eu não vim aqui para falar de como tu tens de pagar por prazer, isso é degradante. Eu vim aqui por outro motivo..." A sua voz baixou de volume. "Tu sabes..."

Nott voltou tão rapidamente ao seu semblante sério que ninguém diria que no segundo anterior estava a gargalhar infantilmente. "Ah, sim, isso. Bem, chegou a encomenda. Foi difícil conseguir passar pela alfândega desta vez, Malfoy. Está cada vez mais complicado encobrir estas encomendas..." Olhou para Draco bem nos olhos. "Mas sabes, talvez esta poção seja a solução que procuras..."

Draco encarou o seu amigo esperançado. "De verdade?" Levou as mãos à cabeça enquanto fitava o chão e soltou um suspiro angustiante.

Nott continuou. "Sim, é uma nova poção. Veio dos confins do mundo. Algures no meio da América Latina onde as raízes da magia são mais selvagens, mais naturais. Penso que poderá realmente ser a solução Malfoy..."

"Será esta a poção que finalmente a trará de volta?" Draco voltou a fitar os olhos de Nott, um brilho no seu olhar que há muito não aparecia. Nott encarou-o seriamente sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

"Se isso não o fizer não sei o que mais o fará."

* * *

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny continuava a pular de alegria enquanto Hermione permanecia no seu transe hipnótico. "Estás grávida!" Mais pulinhos. "Eu estou grávida!" Mais gritinhos histéricos. "Estamos as duas grávidas!"

"O... o doutor tem... é mesmo verdade?" A voz da morena soou-lhe estranha, distante. Um bebé... uma nova vida. Um novo ser. Uma coisinha pequenina e adorável que ia sair de dentro dela e que ela ia amar e mimar mais do que tudo no mundo.

Passou a mão na barriga. Não sentiu nada, mas sorriu de qualquer maneira. Sabia o que estava lá.

"Sim senhora Weasley. Não tem de se preocupar com os desmaios e enjoos. É perfeitamente natural. E frequente. Está grávida de três semanas. Parabéns." E virou as costas deixando Hermione sozinha com Ginny que dançava sozinha e cantarolava algo incompreensível.

"Um bebé..." Repetiu, não acreditando ainda.

Ginny sentou-se finalmente à beira da cama da morena e tomou as mãos trémulas nas suas. "Oh, meu Merlin! Hermione estamos as duas grávidas! Sabes o que isso significa?"

Hermione sorriu levemente e encarou a amiga. "Sarilhos para o Harry e para o Ron?" Ginny sorriu com a sua amiga.

"Definitivamente! Mas não só! Podemos fazer tudo juntas! E os nossos filhos vão praticamente crescer juntos! Oh, eles vão para Hogwarts juntos, Hermione! Isto vai ser fantástico!"

A morena não pôde deixar de se juntar à sua amiga e sorriu. Ginny parou de repente e encarou-a de boca aberta. "Oh, Hermione! Mas não podes contar nada a ninguém!"

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. "Porquê?"

Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. "Oh... eu quero que seja surpresa! Quer dizer, eu estava a pensar contar a todos a novidade nos anos do Percy... pensei que talvez fosse giro fazermos a surpresa juntas!" Gargalhou. "Estou mesmo a imaginar! A minha mãe vai ter uma coisinha má quando lhe caírem duas bombas destas de seguida!"

Hermione deu por si a sorrir. Era uma óptima ideia. Mas... "Mas Ginny... eu queria contar ao Ron..."

"Oh, claro! Mas claro que tens de contar ao Ron!" Olhou para Hermione como se fosse óbvio e esse assunto estivesse implícito na sua frase anterior. "Eu também fui logo a correr a contar ao Harry! Havias de ver a cara dele!" Sorriu. "Nunca mais largou a minha barriga depois disso...!"

Hermione não ouviu mais nada do que a sua amiga lhe disse. Ia ser mãe... estava preparada. Sabia disso. Tudo iria correr bem. Ignorou veemente a quase inaudível vozinha que já se tinha tornado uma constante irritante que lhe sussurrava ao ouvido: _"Abre os olhos, Granger..."_

_

* * *

_

"Ron? Ron estás em casa?"

Não obteve qualquer resposta. Apenas uma casa vazia e silenciosa a saudou da gratificante visita a São Mungo. Encolheu os ombros e tirou o casaco, pendurando-o de seguida no cabide da entrada.

Suspirou. Estava tão contente. Precisava de partilhar as notícias com alguém! Pensou em ligar aos seus pais, mas no minuto a seguir lembrou-se que eles estavam de férias numa segunda lua-de-mel romântica e a última coisa que ela queria era interromper isso!

Encolheu os ombros novamente e dirigiu-se para o quarto para vestir algo mais confortável. Inconscientemente pousou a mão direita sobre a sua barriga e trauteou uma canção que flutuou na sua memória. Uma canção antiga que a sua mãe lhe costumava cantar quando era pequenina. Não se lembrava das palavras exactas, mas conhecia o ritmo de cor.

Hermione sorriu e suprimiu de novo a vontade de telefonar aos seus pais e contar tudo. Oh a sua mãe iria ficar louca da vida quando soubesse que iria ser avó. Se lhe ligasse agora, até era bem capaz de fazer com que ela voltasse para casa de imediato, só para puder cuidar da sua filhinha e passar a gravidez a seu lado. Mas não o iria fazer.

Sorriu e lembrou-se da outra avó que o seu filho, ou filha, iria ter. Mal podia esperar pela reacção da Srª Weasley! Ainda para mais com uma notícia dupla no mesmo dia! Tinha a ligeira sensação que iriam ouvir todo o dia a voz esganiçada da Celestina Warbeck, já que a Srª Weasley idolatrava a cantora e esta seria certamente uma situação que pediria canções.

Quando chegou ao quarto livrou-se das roupas pesadas do trabalho e vestiu algo bem mais confortável para andar por casa. De seguida dirigiu-se à cozinha para adiantar o jantar. Suspirou. Iria ser uma noite maravilhosa.

* * *

"Podes-me explicar o que raio é que é esta trampa?"

Draco segurava um pote de uma mistela acinzentada numa mão e um punhado de ervas amareladas na outra. Na sua face rondava um misto de asco e estranheza pelos objectos que segurava.

Nott olhava o seu amigo atentamente. "Um kit de 'como preparar a sua própria poção', ao que parece." Comentou objectivamente.

"O quê?" Draco olhou-o escandalizado. "Pensei que isto já vinha pronto a beber!" Olhou para o conteúdo de uma caixa de largura média que estava aberta sobre a mesa da sala de jantar dos Malfoys. "Que idiotice é esta?"

Nott sorriu com o canto dos lábios. "Tem calma, Malfoy. Isto é uma poção extremamente delicada. Tem de ser tomada nas 12 horas a seguir à sua preparação. Por isso não podia vir preparada..." Olhou-o como se tal facto fosse óbvio.

Draco levou as mãos à cabeça, o desespero assolou-o.

"Lindo. Perfeito! Adoro surpresas!" Suspirou. "Só espero que seja uma poção bem mais fácil de preparar do que as que o Snape nos dava nas aulas..." Sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se do seu professor favorito. "Para além do mais, essas só conseguiam ser preparadas na perfeição pela super-cabeçinha da Granger! E não é como se eu lhe pudesse pedir para preparar a poção por mim!"

O seu sorriso desvaneceu-se completamente. Estaria a Granger bem? Tinha saído de São Mungo antes de saber o diagnóstico.

Abanou a cabeça com convicção. Poderia estar ele realmente preocupado com a morena?

Encarou novamente o enorme monte de ervas, frasquinhos, olhos, garras, línguas e outras coisas que tal que o olhavam de volta na caixa e suspirou. Um suspiro que aumentou consideravelmente de volume quando Draco vislumbrou o 'manual de preparação'.

Era um livro capaz de fazer concorrência ao 'Hogwarts Uma História' no que tocava à grossura. Tudo por uma simples poção...

Estava condenado.

* * *

_22:00 horas_

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Ron, onde estás tu?"

Hermione passeava-se para trás e para a frente no hall de entrada. Podia jurar que estava a gastar tanto a carpete como a sola dos chinelos no sítio onde passava. Ron já devia ter chegado a casa há mais de três horas atrás.

Não lhe tinha sequer mandado uma coruja a avisar que ia chegar tarde. Podia estar a apodrecer num beco qualquer e Hermione sem saber dele. E isso estava a enlouquecê-la de preocupação.

Contactou o ministério e, oh que surpresa, não sabiam nada dele. Tinha saído há horas. Comentaram que tinha havido um qualquer problema no departamento dele, mas não lhe souberam adiantar mais nenhuma informação.

Suspirou uma vez mais ao olhar o relógio. Já não sabia o que fazer. Quando ponderava falar com o Harry para a ajudar a procurar (visto já ter falado a inquirir sobre o seu paradeiro - que Harry de nada sabia - ), a porta abriu-se com um estrondoso _click_.

"Ron!" O seu grito foi de espanto, alívio e raiva. Não necessariamente por essa ordem.

"Por onde andaste? Estava preocupadíssima!" Correu de encontro ao seu marido. "Podias ter dito alguma coisa! Onde-... estiveste a beber?"

A voz tremeu-lhe na última frase quando o cheiro a álcool lhe assolou as narinas. Ron grunhiu e pendurou o casaco num cabide inexistente quase um metro à frente do cabide real. Não dando sequer pelo facto de o seu casaco ter caído ao chão, Ron continuou a andar.

"Chega para lá mulher... Ainda agora cheguei e já me estas a moer o juízo com perguntas idiotas?"

Arrotou bem alto e bateu com o punho no peito em sinal de satisfação. Hermione sentiu lágrimas a ferirem-lhe os olhos. Malditas hormonas!

"Ron... tu prometeste... Tu juraste que não irias mais tocar numa bebida..." Talvez a culpa funcionasse. Deixou que as lágrimas lhe lavassem a face.

Ron continuou a caminhar para o quarto sem sequer parar para olhar para trás. "As promessas foram feitas para serem quebradas. Não aprendeste nada em Hogwarts?"

Hermione encarou as costas do seu marido, curvadas com o peso do álcool, e levou a mão à barriga. "Isso são as regras, Ron, não as promessas... Essas são para se cumprir..." Suspirou e engoliu uma nova torrente de lágrimas. Não seria hoje que iria contar a Ron a feliz novidade. E certamente não seria amanhã.

Amanhã ia passar o dia a oferecer-lhe um belo tratamento de silêncio e desprezo.

"Hermione! Porque é que o meu jantar não está feito?" A voz carregada de Ron soava-lhe fria e distante.

A morena suspirou pesadamente. "Porque estás no quarto, Ron... o teu jantar está na cozinha." Subitamente sentiu-se sem forças e deixou-se cair no sofá. Enrolou os braços à sua volta num abraço protector e deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente.

Sabia perfeitamente que estava emocional. Conhecia os sintomas da gravidez, mas parte daquelas lágrimas eram atribuídas ao facto de ter perdido a confiança cega que tinha no seu marido.

Acarinhou a sua barriga.

A altura não poderia ser pior... agora mais do que nunca precisava de alguém sempre ao seu lado. Protector, amável e carinhoso. Não um bêbado imprestável que nem o casaco consegue pendurar sozinho.

Levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Antes de se deitar trancou a porta magicamente. Parte de si dizia que não era realmente necessário fazê-lo e que não o fazia pela sua segurança, mas sim para castigar Ron, pois o seu marido jamais lhe voltaria a levantar a mão.

Mas a parte de si que estava magoada e dorida e que tinha acabado de perder a confiança no seu mais que tudo, na sua muleta que a guiava pela vida, assustava-a. E havia ainda a vozinha insistente que lhe repetia vezes sem conta ao ouvido a mesma frase, quase como um tantra, sempre a recordar-lhe de algo que preferia esquecer:

_"Abre os olhos, Granger..."_

_

* * *

_

"Hermione abre a porta." Duas batidas firmes na madeira dura seguiram-se às, já sem conta, anteriores. "Abre a porta Hermione. Desculpa... sei que fui um idiota! Não devia ter bebido! Eu sei que prometi querida, mas..."

Hermione rebolava na cama já desde que o sol se tinha levantado. Na verdade não dormira muito naquela noite. Tinha-se levantado apenas para ir buscar algo que comer à cozinha. De resto ainda não tinha saído da cama.

Era meio-dia e tinha o seu marido, com certeza esfomeado, a bater-lhe à porta.

Oh mas ela não iria ceder. Tinha provisões para o resto do fim-de-semana, uma televisão, imensos livros e a casa de banho. Podia permanecer no seu refúgio o tempo que bem lhe apetecesse. Ron iria aprender a lição.

"Hermione! Já pedi desculpa, sim? Deixas-me entrar? Deves estar com fome... eu preparo-te o almoço!"

Hermione não mexeu um músculo. Ficou contente com o facto de Ron não se ter tornado violento na noite anterior, principalmente porque agora tinha uma nova vida com que se preocupar, mas não o iria perdoar tão facilmente.

Aliás, o mal já estava feito... ela já não confiava nele.

Hermione detestava que Ron bebesse... e ele tinha prometido! A morena rebolou na cama. Estava calor. "Abre a porta, Hermione, vá lá!"

A voz de Ron era cada vez mais insistente. O cérebro de Hermione começou a trabalhar a mil à hora. O Ron não costuma quebrar promessas. Isso a morena sabia-o bem. Então porque raio teria ele ido beber? Teria o chamamento do álcool sido assim tão forte, ou teria acontecido algo mais grave que ela não tinha conhecimento?

Todas estas interrogações estavam a incomodá-la, mas não via maneira de as ver respondidas sem falar com o seu marido, coisa que não iria acontecer, pelo menos, nas próximas 24 horas.

Suspirou. A curiosidade era realmente um bichinho perigoso...

"Ron...?"

Ouviu o seu marido a levantar-se do chão, onde provavelmente tinha estado sentado na última hora, desde que começara a implorar para Hermione lhe abrir a porta.

"Sim querida, diz!"

A sua voz era esperançosa e Hermione não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao presenciar o tom de alívio do seu marido.

"Lá por estar a falar contigo não quer dizer que estejas perdoado, Ronald, aliás, nada que se pareça." Ouviu o consentimento apressado de Ron e continuou. "Só estou curiosa..."

Fez uma pequena pausa. Não sabia muito bem se queria saber a resposta à sua própria questão.

"Ron... porque é que te embebedaste ontem? Sei que não faltarias a uma promessa apenas por motivos recreativos, por isso... preciso de saber..."

Silêncio.

Depois ouviu um suspiro pesado e, de seguida, o barulho de Ron a sentar-se novamente no chão, à entrada da porta.

"Hermione eu... eu não queria dizer nada ainda... mas ontem não tive coragem de voltar para casa e te contar... fui um cobarde... sei que sim, mas... eu..." Silêncio. "Antes de voltar fui até ao bar 'encomendar' um pouco de coragem líquida..."

Fez outra pausa. Hermione esperou pacientemente, apesar de já fazer ideia do que vinha a caminho.

"Hermione, eles despediram-me de vez..."

Bingo.

"A culpa foi minha... cometi um erro enorme e quando descobri, tentei encobrir a embrulhada e ainda foi pior! Não sei como o fiz, Hermione, mas acabei por explodir com metade do departamento..."

Hermione sentiu o seu queixo embater contra o chão.

"Tu explodiste o ministério?" O seu grito saiu-lhe mais histérico do que aquilo que contava.

"Não! O ministério não! Só um departamento..." A voz de Ron saiu abafada e envergonhada.

"Oh, sim! Realmente essa perspectiva é bastante mais animadora!" A morena levantou-se de um pulo e começou a andar às voltas no quarto.

Se bem que não o justificasse totalmente e não fosse, de maneira nenhuma, uma desculpa, Ron tinha uma razão plausível para o facto de ter quebrado a sua promessa. Suspirou e encostou-se à porta do quarto.

"Ron, mesmo assim não gostei que me faltasses à promessa. Eu compreendo que estivesses aborrecido e deprimido, mas a bebida não é a melhor solução, não achas?" Passou a mão carinhosamente na sua barriga. "Eu preciso de ti, Ron. Preciso de saber que não me faltas quando eu precisar da tua ajuda..."

Suspirou e sentiu lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela cara e a toldarem-lhe a visão.

Malditas hormonas!

"Ron, eu preciso de confiar em ti e, sinceramente, neste momento não consigo..."

Ron permaneceu silencioso durante uns bons minutos. "Hermione... eu... eu sei que te faltei... eu sei que tenho sido um perfeito idiota. Mas não quero que deixes de confiar em mim por causa disto..." Mais um silêncio. "Se o fizeres, parece que estamos a recuar um passo na nossa relação... e eu não quero isso!"

Hermione ouviu o suspiro pesado do seu marido. "Não tenho desculpa possível, eu sei, mas não vou desistir de ti assim tão facilmente. Sei que te magoei. Não o voltarei a fazer!"

Mais um suspiro. "Não vou prometer porque sei que já não acreditas nas minhas promessas, mas vou, a todo o custo, cumprir a promessa anterior. Aquela em que ainda confiavas em mim..."

A morena suspirou pesadamente. Estava visivelmente comovida com o seu marido, mas ainda magoada. "Lamento, Ron. Não sei se palavras serão suficientes..."

Ron ergueu-se de um pulo. "Mas eu sei! E vou provar-to, Hermione, vais ver!"

Hermione esboçou um sorriso céptico.

"Amanhã vou arranjar um emprego ou o meu nome não é Ron Weasley!"

Hermione suspirou e, ainda sorrindo, abriu a porta para encarar o seu marido. Ele tinha, realmente, um ar decidido e sincero. Ela sorriu uma vez mais e abraçou-o.

* * *

O suor escorria-lhe pelo rosto branco como cal. As suas mãos tremiam, ainda que levemente, e ele abria-as e fechava-as constantemente, como que para afastar a dormência que o preenchia. Os seus olhos não se moviam e as suas pálpebras mal pestanejavam, tal era a sua concentração.

À sua frente encontrava-se um caldeirão vazio e Draco olhava-o com um crescendo de apreensão que lhe apertava o estômago e o nauseava até à exaustão.

Suspirou pesadamente e o seu olhar pousou num livro empoeirado e velho que se encontrava aberto junto ao caldeirão. As suas folhas já estavam tão gastas e decadentes que não era sequer necessário segurá-lo para que se mantivesse aberto: a lombada quebradiça executava esse trabalho na perfeição.

À sua volta a casa ressoava numa harmonia quebrada de gritos histéricos e poderosos. Uma melodia decadente e ensurdecedora que ribombava nas paredes à sua volta e ressoava na sua cabeça como se lá pertencesse.

Draco suspirou uma vez mais e lambeu os lábios, humedecendo-os, retomando a leitura. Esta era, sem sombra de dúvida, a poção mais complicada que alguma fez tentara fazer. E, infelizmente, não se podia dar ao luxo de se enganar na sua confecção.

Era por isso que lia e relia cada ingrediente, cada passo, cada pesagem, cada volta de concha...

Todo o cuidado era pouco. Era por _ela_ que fazia isto... não se podia dar ao luxo de falhar. Já o tinha feito vezes suficientes.

"Mestre Draco..."

A voz fininha do elfo doméstico acordou Draco do seu transe e o seu olhar pousou agora na pequena figura do seu servo que o olhava com consternação, as suas finas sobrancelhas elevadas com preocupação.

"Sim, Snoket, qual é o problema?" A sua voz soava-lhe distante. Cansada.

Não. exausta...

O elfo baixou a cabeça. "Senhor Mestre Draco... já tentamos de tudo! Os calmantes não estão a fazer efeito desta vez e as correntes só a magoam... Não sabemos o que fazer mais, Mestre Draco!"

A voz de Snoket tornou-se mais aguda para o final da frase e o elfo passou os braços por cima da cabeça para se proteger, apesar de saber que não iria sofrer nenhum castigo às mãos de Draco.

Draco suspirou. Sim... nada estava a funcionar desta vez. Esse facto já tinha constatado por ele mesmo. Levantou-se e, com um gesto algo afável, baixou os braços de Snoket e saiu pela porta. "Eu trato disso..." Murmurou sombriamente.

* * *

"Ron! Mesa! Está tudo pronto."

Ron apareceu à entrada da cozinha e ajudou Hermione a pôr os tachos na mesa. Tudo para se manter nas boas graças da sua mulher! Sentaram-se e, por breves momentos nada disseram. Apreciaram apenas a familiaridade da comida quente de Hermione e da companhia um do outro.

Passado alguns momentos começaram a indagar sobre as possibilidades de Ron arranjar um novo emprego e sobre qual emprego seria o mais adequado.

"Olha Ron, sabes, há males que vêm por bem..." O seu marido arqueou as sobrancelhas ao dizer antigo que lhe era desconhecido. Hermione continuou. "A verdade é que nunca gostaste verdadeiramente do trabalho que fazias no ministério. Talvez devas encarar isto como a oportunidade perfeita de mudares de vida e seguires o teu sonho." Sorriu calorosamente e, inconscientemente, pousou a mão na barriga.

Ron suspirou e levou uma garfada do empadão de atum à boca. "Pois, querida, mas esse é que é o verdadeiro problema," Engoliu e tomou um gole de sumo de abóbora. "Eu não sei qual é o meu sonho..."

Hermione suspirou e sorriu ao mesmo tempo. "Bem Ron, começamos com algo simples." Sentiu-se corar. "Não queres ter uma família?"

Olhou para o prato não achando coragem para enfrentar o olhar do seu marido. Tinha tomado a decisão de não lhe contar ainda. Não queria que se sentisse culpado por não ter emprego e não conseguir suportar a família financeiramente. Aliás, tal facto só lhe iria baralhar os pensamentos e afastá-lo do caminho para encontrar um novo emprego.

Contar-lhe-ia mais tarde. Tinha a certeza que Ron encontraria um emprego seguro bem mais cedo do que ambos pensavam.

Ron pegou na mão de Hermione e levantou-lhe a face para poder olhá-la nos olhos. "Claro que sim, Hermione. Sabes bem que quero ter uma família contigo. Pelo menos um menino e uma menina. Todos os outros que se seguirem serão bem-vindos!" Disse a sorrir.

Hermione sorriu aliviada. "Bem, é um começo. Pensa agora no que gostarias que os teus filhos pensassem de ti. Um emprego que os faria orgulhosos do seu pai!"

Ron largou os talheres e olhou a sua mulher com um ar sério. "Bem Hermione... eu... bem... eu sempre quis jogar Quidditch profissionalmente..." Coçou a cabeça e corou. "Como o Harry... sabes... sempre gostei... mas nunca tive a confiança..."

Os olhos de Hermione enterneceram ao pensar na carreira de jogador do seu marido em Hogwarts. "É esse o teu sonho?"

Ron olhou-a meio de lado. "Acho que sim..."

A morena bateu uma palma. "Então faz com que aconteça, Ron! De que estás à espera? Não há melhor altura que esta!"

Ron olhou Hermione e engoliu em seco. "Tens a certeza?"

A morena sorriu ao ver o espanto do seu marido. "Só quero que sejas feliz Ron... quero que sejamos uma família grande e feliz!"

Ron sorriu e abraçou a sua mulher, visivelmente emocionado pelo caminho que ambos tinham escolhido para ele. Beijou a sua mulher e piscou-lhe o olho sedutoramente. "Bem, enquanto não temos nenhum bebé, sempre podemos ir treinando os procedimentos para quando quisermos fazer um. Que achas?"

Hermione deu por si a gargalhar. Fez um ar sério, ainda que o sorriso permanecesse nos seus olhos achocolatados, e deu uma chapada no ombro do seu marido. "Parvo..." Mas seguiu-o até ao quarto na mesma...

* * *

"Sim, mãe. Eu compreendo. Não te preocupes! Eu vou até à casa da tia. Não tens de voltar! Quero que passes um bom tempo com o pai e que não te preocupes com nada. Eu não tenho nada planeado, mãe. Posso perfeitamente passar na tia."

Hermione estava ao telefone com a sua mãe enquanto Ron tomava o pequeno-almoço e lia a secção de Quidditch do _Profeta_.

"Não há qualquer problema, mãe. Sim, eu depois ligo-te quando chegar à tia. Adeus! Até logo. Beijinhos ao pai!"

A morena desligou o telefone e suspirou.

"O que foi querida?" Ron era todo carinhos e mimos. Ainda não se tinha esquecido do amuo da sua mulher.

"Oh, nem sabes." Suspirou mais uma vez e sentou-se em frente ao seu marido, servindo-se de um _croissant _simples. "Era a minha mãe."

"Mas está tudo bem?"

Hermione sorriu. "Sim, ela está bem. O problema é a minha tia. Apanhou uma gripe horrível e não consegue sair da cama... E como o meu tio está fora do país, não tem ninguém para cuidar das gémeas..."

Suspirou uma vez mais enquanto tomava dois goles do seu sumo. "A minha mãe disse-me que ela não queria incomodar, por isso é que não me ligou. Mas eu disse à minha mãe que não incomodava nada. Não vale a pena a minha mãe vir embora da segunda lua-de-mel só por isto!"

Pousou a face na mão direita. "A mim não me custa nada tomar conta das miúdas por dois dias. E sei que te safas sozinho!"

Ron arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Dois dias? Como sabes que não será mais?"

Hermione sorriu atrevidamente. "Oh, simplesmente porque prepararei uma poção para acelerar a cura. Nada de muito repentino, claro. Os meus tios são Muggles e eu não posso quebrar o regulamento." Deitou a língua de fora. "Mas posso dar uma ajudinha!"

Ron gargalhou levemente. "Pois, onde é que eu tinha a cabeça, realmente! Mas acho muito bem. Assim voltas mais depressa para o teu querido maridinho!"

E agarrou-a pelos ombros puxando-a para si e sufocando-a com um beijo sedutor.

* * *

"Malfoy, vou ter de tirar uns dias de férias..." Hermione passou o peso do seu corpo de um pé para o outro e apertou as mãos. Não sabia porque raio estava tão nervosa na presença do Malfoy. Teria algo a ver com a preocupação que ele tinha mostrado por ela? Quem sabe...

Draco olhou-a por cima do jornal arqueando a sobrancelha. "Porquê? Estás doente? O que é que te disse o Medibruxo?"

Demasiado rápido. As suas perguntas tinham sido demasiadas e demasiado atabalhoadas. Pigarreou tentando aclarar os seus pensamentos. Calma. Compostura. Ele era um Malfoy, afinal. Porque raio é que estaria ele preocupado com uma bruxa como a Hermione?

"É algo de preocupação?" Perguntou mais calmamente, tentando rectificar as suas acções apressadas.

Hermione sentiu-se corar. Poderia estar o imponente Draco Malfoy preocupado com ela? Certamente tinha sido impressão sua. Uma simples alteração na voz afectada que tanto o caracterizava. Nada mais.

"Ah, isso..." Olhou para o chão e brincou com os pés. Tinha chegado a altura. "Eu ainda não te agradeci... sabes, por teres-me levado a São Mungo. Não era necessário!"

Draco roncou com altivez e Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas perante tal acto. Se havia alguém capaz de roncar e fazê-lo com um ar de quem pertencia à realeza era, realmente, Draco Malfoy.

"Claro, Granger. Claro que não era necessário. Para a próxima deixo-te a morrer aqui no meu escritório. Que bela assombração que davas, realmente."

Hermione corou. Não soube se de raiva ou se devido ao elogio parcialmente escondido no seu insulto. "Oh, francamente! Eu não estava assim tão mal! Foi só um desmaio."

Draco suspirou e levou a mão à testa, apertando gentilmente. Ainda estava exausto da noite anterior. "Como queiras... Estavas a dizer?"

Hermione gaguejou e hesitou um pouco. Os seus olhos vaguearam novamente de volta para os seus pés inquietos e a morena suspirou. Ao que parecia a palavra 'obrigado' era um constante desafio entre os dois.

Que importava? Ela fá-lo-ia de cabeça erguida. "Oh, bem... obrigada, Malfoy."

Draco sorriu e pousou o jornal, cruzando os braços por detrás da cabeça e colocando os pés sobre o tampo da secretária.

Hermione corou de frustração. O Malfoy estava a divertir-se às suas custas e ela tinha de o suportar.

"Muito bem. Não tens de quê." Sorriu novamente, cada vez mais divertido com a situação. "Mas ainda não me disseste o que tens, nem porque é que queres tirar férias, principalmente agora que a empresa levou um baque deste tamanho." Disse referindo-se às tiradas do _Profeta_ que Hermione lidara com eficiência uns meros dias antes.

"Ouve, Malfoy. Eu não te pedia dias de férias se não precisasse deles. Não é como se fosse para a Riviera Francesa ou algo que se pareça!" Inspirou fundo. Não se sabia se Draco iria compreender a situação. "É a minha tia. Ficou doente e não tem quem lhe cuide das filhas. Elas são pequeninas e eu preciso de a ajudar."

Viu o olhar de Draco penetrá-la e inspirou novamente. Estava já preparada para argumentar até que lhe doesse a voz para o convencer. "Malfoy, tens de compreender, é família e-..."

Ele interrompeu-a. "Podes ir. O tempo que precisares."

Hermione gaguejou nas palavras que ficaram por dizer e olhou-o estranhamente. Não conseguia ler nada na face de pedra de Draco Malfoy. "Eu..." Não sabia o que dizer. As únicas palavras que lhe vinham à cabeça eram contra argumentações para conseguir os dias de férias e dessas, certamente, já não precisava.

"Obrigada..." Desta vez a palavra saiu fluidamente. Facilmente. E foi, certamente sentida. "Vou tentar não me demorar, mas por agora tiro três dias de férias, incluindo hoje. Pode ser?" Falava calmamente, ainda embasbacada pela atitude de Draco.

Ele anuiu e voltou a olhar o jornal. "Tudo bem. O tempo que precisares." O seu semblante tinha-se tornado sério de repente. Hermione suspirou e preparou-se para sair. "Espera." Ela parou e voltou-se lentamente. Teria ele mudado de ideias? Ou teria arranjado uma espécie de contra partida para a humilhar? Seria certamente algo que Draco Malfoy faria...

"Sim?"

Ele sorriu novamente. "Ainda não me disseste o que aconteceu em São Mungo, Granger. Eu não me esqueço."

Hermione inspirou. É óbvio que não lhe ia contar que estava grávida! Tudo bem, teria de lhe contar mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas primeiro queria contar ao Ron, à sua família, não a Malfoy.

"É Weasley." Frisou, tentando afastá-lo do cerne da questão.

"Não importa. Dei-te as férias, Granger, quero a resposta."

Pouco lhe importava se parecia ansioso. Estava curioso. Era apenas isso. Mera curiosidade. Certo?

"Malfoy, não te preocupes que a tua melhor empregada está fina e nova. Foi só uma quebra de tensão. Nada com que me preocupar. Só tenho de me lembrar de comer ao invés de estar constantemente a trabalhar."

Draco sorriu. Tinha percebido a indirecta. Ainda que tivesse sido bem directa.

"Quanto a isso Granger, não estejas à espera de qualquer compensação monetária. Se bem me lembro, algumas das tuas acções nesse dia foram deploráveis." Comentou lembrando-a das contas que tinha andado a bisbilhotar e do orfanato que visitara em seu nome, sem qualquer autorização.

Hermione também sorriu. Ele era bom a jogar o jogo dos insultos, mesmo que escondidos em delicadeza. Sempre o fora, desde os tempos de Hogwarts.

"Voltaremos a falar disso noutra altura, Malfoy. Tenho de ir." Sorriu e virou-lhe as costas, abrindo a porta. Quando viu Freeda a correr para a sua secretária, fingindo que não estava a escutar à porta, decidiu dar-lhe algo em que falar. Fez um ar consternado e olhou para Draco. "Sei que vais sentir a minha falta." E desapareceu.

Draco sorriu levemente quando quase ouviu o queixo de Freeda embater na secretária. Pelo que valia, Hermione Granger também era boa a jogar o jogo de insultos e mesquinhices. Mesmo que disfarçados...

O sorriso desvaneceu-se-lhe da face quando se lembrou da mentira que ela tinha arquitectado. Quebra de tensão uma ova. Era algo mais. Mas ele ia descobrir. Ah, se ia.

"Mestre Malfoy?"

A voz de Snoket acordou-o novamente do seu transe. Já se vinha a tornar um hábito.

"Sim?"

Não esperou que o elfo retorquisse para fechar a porta e protegê-la de ouvido alheios (leia-se Freeda).

"Senhor Mestre Draco... ela fugiu!" O elfo não esperou a reacção de Draco e lançou-se em pranto contra a secretária.

Draco nem teve reacção para o parar.

Ela tinha fugido.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **O que acharam? ^^


	11. Cap 11: Ligações Familiares

**Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio**

**Capítulo 11 - **Ligações Familiares

_**«Abusive no more, no more,**_

_**Abusive no more, no more»**_

(Abusivo nunca mais, nunca mais,

Abusivo nunca mais, nunca mais)

_O sorriso desvaneceu-se-lhe da face quando se lembrou da mentira que ela tinha arquitectado. Quebra de tensão uma ova. Era algo mais. Mas ele ia descobrir. Ah, se ia._

_"Mestre Malfoy?"_

_A voz de Snoket acordou-o novamente do seu transe. Já se vinha a tornar um hábito._

_"Sim?"_

_Não esperou que o elfo retorquisse para fechar a porta e protegê-la de ouvido alheios (leia-se Freeda). _

_"Senhor Mestre Draco... ela fugiu!" O elfo não esperou a reacção de Draco e lançou-se em pranto contra a secretária._

_Draco nem teve reacção para o parar._

_Ela tinha fugido._

* * *

"Vou andando, Ron." Hermione olhou uma vez mais para a sua mala verificando de passagem o seu conteúdo para ver se não lhe faltava nada essencial. "Ron?" Chamou uma vez mais.

"Estou a ir!" Foi a resposta abafada do seu marido que apareceu nem um minuto após o seu anúncio. "Desculpa! Estava a preparar-te uma surpresa!"

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se e seguiram as mãos de Ron que estavam escondidas atrás das costas. "Surpresa?" Murmurou enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam de contentamento.

"É." Ron forçou um sorriso malandro e aproximou-se, beijando a sua mulher carinhosamente. "Não é nada de especial..." Comentou enquanto coçava a cabeça, meio embaraçado. "É só algo para te lembrares de mim enquanto estiveres fora." Sorriu nervosamente e estendeu-lhe uma fotografia.

"Oh, eu lembro-me disto!" Era uma foto do primeiro encontro oficial dos dois. Uma saída no mundo Muggle a uma feira de diversões. Tinham andado em todos os carrosséis e provado um pouco de tudo o que os carrinhos de _snacks_ e guloseimas podiam oferecer. Hermione tinha adorado!

A foto mantinha-se quieta pois ambos se tinham esquecido de levar máquinas fotográficas, pelo que tiveram de comprar uma máquina descartável e contentarem-se com recordações imóveis, mas cheias de memórias.

Vistos bem os factos, agora até calhava bem! Já que ia para casa da sua tia (Muggle) e as suas primas iriam, com toda a certeza, bisbilhotar tudo o que Hermione levava, por isso não se podia dar ao luxo de ter uma fotografia na mesinha de cabeceira que se mexia.

"Oh Ron! Que surpresa maravilhosa!"

Ron sorriu de orelha a orelha. Estava receoso que a sua pequena surpresa fosse pequena demais para a Hermione. Mas não, qualquer sinal de afecto era motivo de imensa satisfação por parte da sua mulher.

Hermione continuou a sorrir e abraçou o seu marido enquanto lhe plantava um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. "Está na hora." Suspirou. "Vou tentar não ficar muito tempo por lá, 'tá?"

Ron largou-a e suspirou. "Sim. Despacha-te. Não sei o que fazer sem ti..."

Hermione sorriu ternamente e estava prestes a envolver de novo o seu marido nos braços quando Ron voltou a abrir a boca.

"Sabes que nunca me safei muito bem a cozinhar! Vai ser um martírio estes dias sozinho... acho que vou encomendar pizzas todos os dias. Não queres que eu te destrua a cozinha, pois não?"

Hermione parou de içar os braços, cerrou os dentes e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ron nunca iria perder a sua falta de tacto que lhe é tão característica...

"Claro que não querido..." Hermione vociferou a palavra querido com uma certa dose de desdenha. "Já basta teres explodido o ministério, não achas?"

Ron levantou as mãos em jeito de defesa. Pelo tom de Hermione sabia perfeitamente que tinha feito asneira (de novo) e dito algo que não devia, apesar de não saber precisar ao certo o quê... Talvez devesse desenterrar do sótão o livro _"12 Maneiras Infalíveis de Encantar Bruxas"_. Merlin sabe o jeito que lhe tinha dado há anos...

Suspirou. "Hermione, querida, eu não explodi o Ministério... foi só um departamento!"

Hermione tentou conter o sorriso e encolheu os ombros. "Esquece, Ron. Tens sorte que eu sou a melhor mulher do mundo e preparei-te refeições suficientes para uma semana. Só tens de as descongelar. A de hoje e amanhã está no frigorífico, só tens de aquecer." Sorriu com ar malandro. "Acho que ISSO consegues fazer!"

Ron fez-lhe uma careta enquanto na sua mente revia o processo que aquecer e descongelar alimentos. Devia safar-se bem... senão, sempre tinha a _Toca_ como refúgio alimentar!

"Bem, eu volto depressa." Hermione pegou na sua mala e guardou a foto no bolso das calças. "Ainda tenho de apanhar um táxi quando chegar à estação para que a minha tia não suspeite de nada. E já está mesmo na hora de o comboio lá chegar. Vou apressar-me." Beijou o seu marido nos lábios demoradamente. "Adeus, Ron. Eu depois logo telefono."

Levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu Ron a coçar a cabeça com um ar quase desesperado. "Ainda sabes como se mexe no telefone, não sabes?"

Ron gaguejou qualquer coisa imperceptível e Hermione suspirou. "Só tens de atender, ou seja, levantar o auscultador. Mais nada."

Ron continuou a olhá-la como se a sua mulher tivesse mudado de dialecto de um instante para o outro. Hermione fechou os olhos enquanto pedia silenciosamente a Merlin que lhe desse forças.

"O auscultador. Aquela coisa onde se encosta o ouvido." Imitou o gesto de falar ao telefone. "Oh, francamente, Ron. Tu não és burro! Entende-te!"

Ron anuiu. "Acho que já sei o que é! Não te preocupes, Hermione. Eu cá me arranjo. Essas coisas Muggles são inúteis, mas..." Suspirou. "Eu entendo-me!"

Hermione sorriu e anuiu. "Muito bem. Vou andando então." Beijou-o novamente, pegou nas malas e saiu porta fora. Olhou demoradamente para o seu marido e deu um rodopio enquanto se concentrava no seu destino.

Quando aterrou olhou em volta. Estava num beco por detrás da estação dos comboios, exactamente o local onde tinha planeado 'aterrar'. Suspirou, arranjou os cabelos desalinhados e seguiu em direcção aos táxis que esperavam do outro lado da rua.

* * *

"Olá pequenas!"

"Primaaaaaaaa!" As elevadas vozes das suas primas muitíssimo excitadas arrepiaram-lhe os pelinhos do pescoço mas, mesmo assim, conseguiu sorrir.

"Como estão, suas pestes?" Margaret e Caroline eram crianças de oito anos com pele clara e olhos castanhos. Os seus cabelos lisinhos, tão diferentes dos de Hermione, chegavam-lhes aos ombros e encontravam-se apanhados em dois carrapitos desajeitados. Um último facto interessante: eram gémeas.

"Oh, muito bem prima! Estávamos mesmo a acabar os trabalhos de casa!" Disse Caroline entusiasmadamente. "Sim! A nossa vizinha, a senhora Flannigan estava a ajudar a mãe a tomar conta de nós." Rematou a sua irmã.

"Mas nós já somos crescidas!"

"É! Não precisamos que tomem conta de nós!"

Ambas protestavam incessantemente fazendo Hermione sorrir e, inconscientemente, pousar uma mão na sua barriga. As gémeas, ainda sem se calarem, empurraram a morena para dentro de casa.

"Mas como és tu que vais tomar conta de nós, nós até nos vamos portar bem!"

"Sim, vamos ser perfeitos anjinhos! Nem vais dar por nós!"

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas duvidando seriamente das declarações das pequenas.

"Oh, senhora Hermione! Graças a Deus que apareceu!" Uma senhora baixa e robusta de cabelos grisalhos aproximou-se de Hermione enquanto lhe pegava nas mãos. Aparentava ter uns 70 anos.

"Não consigo controlar esses demoniozinhos nem por um minuto que seja! Sempre a correr e a saltitar! Sempre a desarrumar e a fazer barulho! Sempre a trocar as coisas de lugar ou a fazer com que elas desapareçam! Crianças do Demo!"

Hermione atrapalhou-se um pouco com as palavras pois nem sabia bem o que dizer. Sabia que as suas primas eram irrequietas e até barulhentas, mas dai até serem crianças do Demo... bem, alguém precisava urgentemente de actualizar a medicação...

Hermione estendeu-lhe a mão num cumprimento amigável. "Você deve ser a Senhora Flannigan, certo? Muito prazer, Hermione Weasley."

A velha senhora deu-lhe um leve aperto de mão e murmurou um consentimento atabalhoado. Procurava desesperadamente o seu casaco e parecia querer sair dali o mais depressa possível.

"É como eu digo," resmungava enquanto levantava as almofadas do sofá. "As coisas desaparecem do nada!" Agarrou num cobertor e sacudiu-o violentamente. "Eu tinha o casaco mesmo aqui e agora desapareceu!" Ajoelhou-se com algum custo e procurou debaixo da mesa de centro. "Parece magia!".

Hermione mordeu a língua. "Ora, senhora Flannigan, as coisas não desaparecem do nada! Quer ajuda a procurar? Talvez esteja por aqui..."

E virou-se para um dos sofás que estava encostado à parede enquanto tirava a varinha de surra e verificava que as suas primas estavam entretidas a ver os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place.

"Não garota, aí não está. Ele estava mesmo aqui."

Hermione não lhe respondeu mas murmurou "_Accio_ casaco" enquanto agitava a varinha tentando não fazer grande alarido. Um casaco preto coberto de borbotos saltou-lhe para a mão vindo do meio do assento do sofá para onda ela estava a olhar.

A morena soltou o ar que não sabia estar a segurar. Isto podia ter-lhe corrido mesmo mal se o casaco não estivesse mesmo ali. Respirou fundo e virou-se com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Oh! Aqui está senhora Flannigan! Devem ter sido as miúdas, desculpe."

Hermione estendeu o braço entregando-lhe o casaco completamente amarrotado. A velha senhora puxou-o das suas mãos sem qualquer cerimónia e estendeu-o nas costas.

"Ainda bem que o achou. Estava mesmo para o deixar cá! Só me quero ir embora daqui." Enquanto falava ia avançando em direcção à porta. Hermione não sentiu qualquer tipo de simpatia pela senhora Flannigan, mas de qualquer maneira agradeceu-lhe a ajuda.

"Bem, obrigada senhora Flannigan, foi muito amável. Até uma próxima vez!" Ela resmungou e afastou-se enquanto murmurava algo que soava vagamente a: "Nunca mais cá volto a pôr os pés enquanto for viva" mas que Hermione escolheu ignorar.

Suspirou e puxou a sua mala para dentro de casa e fechou a porta enquanto respirava fundo. Olhou por cima do ombro enquanto voltava a atar o cabelo.

"Meninas, o que estão a ver?"

"Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place!" Responderam em uníssono.

"É tão giro! Também quero fazer magia com uma varinha!" Caroline sorria enquanto usava o comando da televisão como se fosse uma varinha.

"Sim!" Margaret pulava excitadamente em cima do sofá. "Quero fazer as coisas voar e quero transformar-te num sapo!" Gritou enquanto apontava para a sua irmã.

Hermione abanou a cabeça e sorriu. Oh, o pouco que elas sabiam sobre magia... e que pena ela não lhes poder mostrar.

"Bem, eu vou cumprimentar a vossa mãe e dizer-lhe que já cheguei e tenho as pestes sobre controlo." Piscou o olho às gémeas que não ficaram nem um pouco indignadas. "Prometem portarem-se bem?"

Elas olharam uma para a outra, sorriram matreiramente e voltaram a encarar Hermione. "SIM!"

Uma resposta tão evidente e professada em uníssono nunca era bom sinal. Mas Hermione teria de confiar na sorte e deixa-las sozinhas por uns momentos.

"Tia?" Chamou enquanto subia os degraus. "Tia, é a Hermione."

"Entra querida." Ouviu a voz rouca e anasalada da sua tia a gritar-lhe do quarto. Aproximou-se da porta, abriu-a mas não entrou.

"Cheguei tia." A sua tia estava deitada numa cama de casal cheia de cobertores. Metade da cama estava a abarrotar de lenços usados enquanto a mesinha de cabeceira, por sua vez, estava atulhada de chávenas de chá vazias ou meio cheias e caixas de comprimidos para a gripe e vitaminas.

Hermione suspirou. A vida dos feiticeiros era bastante mais facilitada em diversos aspectos. Como seria fácil se fosse a sua mãe que estivesse doente. Ela sabia que Hermione era uma bruxa. Agora a sua tia... Depois sorriu um pouco enquanto se lembrava da pequena 'ajudinha' que trazia dentro da mala.

"Então tia, como se sente?"

A tia de Hermione sorriu, fungou e abraçou-a durante um segundo.

"Péssima. Agora chega-te para lá e não me toques mais. Não quero que apanhes esta maldita gripe."

Hermione sorriu e fez o que a sua tia lhe disse.

"Já não vejo as tuas primas há dois dias." Continuou ela. "Tenho medo de lhes pegar este vírus." Espirrou alto e assoou-se enquanto Hermione se sentava no fundo da cama e murmurava: "Saúde".

"Começou por ser uma simples constipação. Depois julguei que fosse alergia, mas afinal era só uma gripe dos diabos."

Hermione sorriu e pousou a mão no pé da sua tia que se encontrava enterrado em cobertores.

"O médico diz que vai demorar pelo menos duas semanas a sarar, mas espero conseguir ser capaz de tomar conta das tuas primas já no fim desta semana." Suspirou. "Só que preciso de repouso absoluto."

Hermione anuiu. "Não se preocupe tia, tenho dias de férias para tirar, por isso posso ficar o tempo que for necessário." Levantou-se. "Vou pôr as malas no quarto de visitas e mudar de roupa."

A sua tia sorriu. "Claro, querida. Põe-te à vontade. Afinal deves estar exausta da viagem."

Hermione tossiu levemente. "Nem por isso. Posso só usar o telefone, tia? Quero avisar o Ron que cheguei bem."

"Claro! Fala o tempo que quiseres. Tens um telefone no quarto."

Hermione agradeceu-lhe e virou costas prometendo voltar mais logo com uma caneca de chá bem quentinha (e umas gotas de poção...). Entrou no quarto de visitas ao fundo do corredor e tirou o casaco e mala. Depois sentou-se na cama, colocou a fotografia que Ron lhe tinha dado na mesinha de cabeceira e marcou o número de sua casa no telefone.

"Ron?" Ele tinha atendido ao terceiro toque. "Ron?"

Do outro lado ouvia sons abafados. Suspirou lentamente. "Ron vira o auscultador! Vira!" Continuou a falar alto até que Ron finalmente se apercebeu do que estava a fazer mal.

"Coisa Muggle estúpida, idiota e inútil. Ah! Já te ouço Hermione!"

Hermione suspirou e levou a mão à testa. "Ronald, não precisas gritar. Eu ouço-te perfeitamente, querido." Fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou. "O telefone não é uma coisa estúpida, idiota e inútil. Acredita que dá muito jeito e-..."

"Então, chegaste bem querida? Como está a tua tia?" Ron mudou subtilmente de assunto.

Hermione sorriu para o telefone. "Sim, cheguei. Ela está muito atacada. Mas," baixou a voz para um sussurro, "com a poção que trouxe deve ficar boa em dois dias ou três."

Ron concordou do outro lado da linha e continuou a conversa animadamente dizendo que já tinha estado a fazer uma lista de vários clubes de Quidditch onde poderia fazer provas, incluindo o clube do Harry e o seu rival.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder quando começou a ouvir as suas primas a discutir nas escadas e um barulho de algo pesado a ser arrastado.

"Ron, desculpa mas tenho de desligar. É uma urgência. Logo ligo-te. Amo-te." Nem esperou pela resposta do seu marido para desligar o telefone e abrir a porta.

"Oh não! Meninas pousem isso. É muito pesado. Eu ajudo!"

As suas primas tentavam arrastar uma das malas de Hermione escadas acima, não se importando se batia em todos os degraus e contra todos os móveis. O pior: era a mala que continha a poção que iria curar a sua tia.

"Oh, tenham cuidado! Tenho aí coisas que se podem partir." Mas as suas primas nem lhe ligaram e continuaram a subir mais escadas. Avançou para as suas primas de modo a evitar um desastre que se demonstrava eminente, mas...

"Oh, escorregou!" Margaret largou a asa da mala de um momento para o outro.

Hermione sentiu o tempo passar em câmara lenta enquanto corria em direcção às suas primas e gritava palavras de aflição atabalhoadas e sem qualquer nexo. O que também não importava muito, pois ao mesmo tempo que pisava o terceiro degrau da escada, a mala embateu no chão e rebolou os restantes degraus fazendo um barulho estridente de vidro a estilhaçar.

"Oh não... por favor não..."

As gémeas olhavam escandalizadas ora para Hermione, ora para a mala que jazia aberta no fundo das escadas.

"Desculpa tia! Não foi por mal. Só queríamos ajudar..."

"Acho que partimos o teu perfume..."

"Podes usar o nosso!"

Hermione procurava forças dentro dela para tentar ser compreensiva com as meninas... afinal elas só queriam ajudar... mas ao mesmo tempo os seus olhos fitavam a poça de líquido que se estava a formar sobre o seu top favorito e a compreensão depressa se transformava em desespero. Cruzou os dedos e fechou os olhos. Esperava solenemente que o líquido fosse apenas o seu perfume...

Forçou um sorriso. "Não faz mal meninas... eu sei que não foi de propósito... vocês só queriam ajudar..." sorriu de novo. A sua tia até podia recuperar depressa... talvez nem precisasse da poção! E talvez fosse só perfume. "Agora subam para o vosso quarto que eu limpo isto num instantinho. Está bem?"

As gémeas sorriram tão largamente que Hermione pensou que fosse Natal. "Obrigada prima Hermione! És a melhor prima do mundo!" E correram escada acima batendo com a porta do quarto quando entraram. Hermione esperou um segundo para ter a certeza que nenhuma delas volataria para trás e, quando achou que estava segura, tirou a varinha do bolso e desceu as escadas.

Ajoelhou-se ao pé da mala e tentou examinar o seu conteúdo o melhor que pôde, dadas as circunstâncias. Era perfume sim senhor, já que o frasco tinha um leve tom laranja do seu perfume de Verão favorito. Mas não era só perfume... e o pior era que o líquido da poção tinha-se misturado com o líquido do perfume. O que tornava impossível o uso do feitiço que Hermione tinha em mente para extrair a poção e coloca-la de novo no frasco. Suspirou. Bem, teria de ajudar a sua tia sem recurso a meios mágicos, já que o preparo da poção levava dois dias, já para não falar dos ingredientes necessários aos quais não tinha acesso de momento.

"_Evanesco_." Pronunciou enquanto apontava a varinha para a junção dos líquidos que depressa se evaporaram no ar. Enfiou o resto das roupas dentro da mala e fechou-a. Suspirou de novo enquanto pedia a Merlin que a gripe da sua tia fosse apenas passageira, já que não tinha bem a certeza se conseguiria aturar os terrorismos das suas primas durante muito tempo...

* * *

"Nott, tiveste alguma sorte?" Draco sentou-se pesadamente no seu sofá enquanto aceitava uma chávena de café das mãos trémulas do seu elfo.

O seu amigo suspirou enquanto se sentava e pedia ao elfo uma chávena mais cheia e com algo bem mais forte do que café. Algo com mais de 30% de volume seria bem-vindo. O elfo anuiu gentilmente e desapareceu.

"Não Malfoy, não tive sorte. Ninguém a viu na Diagon-Al nem nos arredores. "Esboçou um meio sorriso. Na verdade isso é que é ter sorte. Azar seria se a tivessem visto, não é verdade?"

Draco, apesar de angustiado, não podia discordar da lógica do amigo. Era de facto sorte que ninguém a tivesse visto pois isso evitava uma panóplia de explicações, mas era também um azar pois ainda nāo sabiam do seu paradeiro.

"Não sei mais onde procurar, Nott... esgotei as minhas opções..." Levou as mãos à cabeça e suspirou pesadamente. "Não sei mesmo... resta-me esperar que ela volte para casa ou que alguém a encontre..."

Nott anuiu e levantou-se. "Boa sorte, Malfoy. Ficarei atento a qualquer pista e, assim que souber de algo mando-te uma coruja, combinado?"

Draco deu por si a anuir levemente enquanto levava o seu amigo à porta e lhe agradecia a ajuda prestada. depois voltou a enterrar-se no sofá até que o elfo apareceu com a bebida de Nott na mão e que Draco bebeu de um trago, ignorando o café já frio.

"Onde raio estarás tu...?"

Apertou os olhos com força com os seus dedos finos e enumerou mentalmente todos os lugares possíveis para ela estar. De repente soltou uma gargalhada incrédula. "Não... não pode ser... já me teriam contactado..."

Olhou em frente enquanto os seus olhos fitavam a tapeçaria com os membros da família que se encontrava pendurada na parede com mais destaque da sala. "Se calhar até me contactaram..." levantou-se de rompante e agarrou no casaco. "Snoket, vou sair!" O elfo olhou-o esperançoso.

"Sabe onde ela está senhor mestre Malfoy?"

Draco olhou para ele com um sorriso sincero nos lábios e pousou-lhe a mão na cabeça. "Acho que sei... acho que sei..."

* * *

"Tia, como se sente? Acabei agora de dar o jantar às meninas. Estão a ver um pouco de televisão na sala e depois vou enfiá-las na cama e contar-lhes uma história com princesas e dragões!" Sorriu enquanto se sentava ao pé da sua tia.

"Oh, minha querida. Como consegues fazer tudo isso? Eu demoro horas até conseguir que elas comam tudo o que têm no prato!"

Hermione sorriu. "Bem, elas devem-me uma! Partiram-me um perfume enquanto tentavam carregar a minha mala escadas acima. Disse-lhes que era o meu perfume favorito mas que estavam perdoadas desde que se portassem bem. Desde esse momento têm sido perfeitos anjos!"

A sua tia gargalhou enquanto era assolada por um ataque de espirros. "Bem, parece que as tens debaixo de controlo pelo resto da visita. Que sortuda!"

Hermione sorriu. "Sim. Mas agora o importante, como se sente, tia? Está melhor desde há pouco?" Olhou a sua tia com atenção enquanto tentava avaliar o 'estrago' da gripe.

A sua tia inspirou profundamente enquanto se assoava a um lenço já ranhoso. "Parece-me que ainda estou pior... isto é que é uma gripe desgraçada..." pôs a sua mão por cima da de Hermione. "Mas querida, quando tiveres de ir à tua vida, vai! Não te sintas presa só por minha causa. Eu posso sempre pedir ajuda à vizinha!"

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada involuntariamente. "Duvido mesmo muito que a senhora Flannigan volte a pôr os pés nesta casa, tia. Aliás, pergunto-me se não irá mudar de casa só para se distanciar destas pestinhas que aqui habitam."

A sua tia também sorriu, mas ambos os sorrisos esmoreceram quando ouviram gritos e pulos vindos do andar debaixo. Hermione suspirou enquanto se levantava. "Bem, acho que está na hora de pô-las na cama."

A sua tia concordou prontamente e Hermione desceu as escadas enquanto chamava pelas gémeas. "Meninas, está na hora da cama. Venham, eu leio-vos uma história para adormecerem. Ou melhor, invento uma! Que tal?"

Hermione parou à entrada da porta e olhou as suas primas seriamente. Podia jurar que tinha visto a jarra de flores a levitar... abanou a cabeça. Não podia ter sido isso que tinha visto. Devia ter sido simplesmente uma ilusão.

"Meninas, o que estāo a fazer?" Perguntou inocentemente. "Estamos a ver televisão, tia." Responderam prontamente, o que suscitou ainda mais suspeitas à morena. As suas primas só respondiam assim tão rapidamente e com tamanha inocência quando tinham culpas no cartório... e não eram poucas as vezes em que isso acontecia...

"Ah sim? Pareceu-me que estavam a brincar com a jarra de porcelana da tia..." as gémeas trocaram um olhar cúmplice que pareceu a Hermione repleto de culpa. Elas estavam definitivamente a brincar com a jarra. Muito provavelmente alguma das duas estava com a jarra na mão. Possivelmente a atirá-la ao ar ou algo igualmente desconcertante, mas a levitar no ar? Não podia ser o caso...

"Bem, nāo importa muito... a jarra ainda está inteira por isso estão desculpadas, o que quer que tenham andado a fazer..."

Sorriu quando as gémeas também sorriram largamente. Uma prova prefeita de que tinham andado a fazer traquinices. Mas não importava. "Bem, está na hora de irem para a cama. Olhem só, já são nove e meia da noite!"

As gémeas foram o caminho todo a refilar que não se queriam ir deitar e que ainda era muito cedo, mas Hermione não se importou com tais protestos e relembrou-as que lhe deviam uma pelo perfume caríssimo que elas lhe tinham partido.

"Tudo bem prima, nós vamos para a cama, mas queremos uma história!"

"Sim, uma história muito comprida!"

"Com magia!"

"E feiticeiros e bruxas más!"

"E uma princesa e um príncipe."

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir perante tais exclamações. Pousou a mão na sua barriga inconscientemente enquanto imaginava a altura em que o seu pequeno filhote iria pedir histórias assim.

Sorriu. "Ok, ok, mas só uma! E não muito grande! Média, pode-... atchim!"

Espirrou fortemente enquanto levava a mão à boca. "Ai, desculpem meninas, devo estar a ficar com alergia."

As suas primas sorriram enquanto concordavam com o tamanho da história. Média seria.

* * *

Draco suspirou pesadamente enquanto batia à porta com o punho fechado. Não sabia que recepção teria, nem tão pouco era um encontro que lhe agradasse muito ter. Mas suspeitava que ela se pudesse encontrar neste lugar. Ou pelo menos que tivesse cá passado. Respirou fundo quando ouviu o click do trinco da porta.

"Quem é?"

Draco saiu das sombras enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. "Sou eu, tia..." disse fracamente. Andromeda encarou-o apenas. A sua boca pendia ligeiramente aberta enquanto a sua mão segurava a porta com força, como que a suportá-la.

"Tu? O que é que tu queres?"

"Tia, eu sei que não nos falamos há muito tempo, mas é urgente." Draco suspirou pesadamente enquanto tentava formar as palavras na sua cabeça. Abriu a boca e gaguejou algo incompreensível. Andromeda não se tinha mexido um único centímetro.

"Tia... eu... bem... pensei que... sabe...?" As palavras teimavam em não sair e as que saiam não faziam qualquer sentido, o que contribuía imenso para o aumento de frustração do louro.

Andromeda mexeu-se, por fim. Um pequeno passo para a direita, uma respiração profunda e um fechar de olhos pesado. "Ela fugiu outra vez?" Draco anuiu e olhou o chão, envergonhado. "Pensaste que estaria aqui?" O louro anuiu de novo. "Pois desta vez não está." A sua resposta foi seca e ríspida e Draco não se importou. Não esperava realmente um caloroso olá vindo da sua tia, por isso encolheu os ombros e virou costas.

"Pensei que pudesse ter fugido para aqui, como da outra vez... de qualquer maneira obrigada. Tudo de bom para si..."

Andromeda encostou a porta, sem nunca tirar os olhos da nuca do seu sobrinho, até que sentiu um puxão na saia. "Avó 'Dromeda? Quem era aquele senhor louro?" A pergunta de Teddy foi feita com tanta inocência e ternura que Andromeda não conseguiu suprimir a vontade de sorrir ternamente ao olhá-lo.

"Oh, Teddy, um familiar, apenas..." Depois o seu olhar recaiu de novo na figura de Draco que se arrastava ainda perto do portão de entrada, certamente prestes a se desmaterializar. "Draco, espera." Ouviu-se gritar enquanto soltava um olhar de esguelha ao seu neto. "Espera."

Draco voltou para trás e Andromeda viu-se testemunha do olhar mais esperançoso que alguma vez tinha passado pela face do louro. Sorriu levemente quando o seu sobrinho se aproximou.

"Eu sei bem o que é só termos uma única pessoa em quem nos apoiarmos. Termos só uma alma com que podemos contar. Alguém que, por muito pequeno que seja," olhou o pequeno Teddy de soslaio, "ou por muito perdido que esteja," fitou os olhos cinzentos do seu sobrinho com verdadeira afecção, "consegue sempre acalmar-nos, confortar-nos e fazer-nos sentir bem connosco e com o mundo torcido que nos rodeia."

Pousou a mão calejada na mão gelada e fina do seu sobrinho. "Ela não esteve aqui, Draco. Não desta vez. Sei que tivemos as nossas diferenças, a tua família e a minha, mas também sei que o amor fraternal que sentimos uns pelos outros é verdadeiro. Por isso te chamei. Sinto que temos muito que caminhar, e temos de começar com pequenos passos."

Draco sorriu ternamente enquanto apertava a mão da sua tia. Não a conhecia assim tão bem, mas sabia que ela era uma pessoa bondosa. A sua mãe adorava-a com todas as forças. Isto é, até serem obrigadas a separarem-se quando ela casou com um Muggle...

"Draco, sabes, ela sempre adorou o mar. Sempre gostou do cheiro frio das ondas do mar e da brisa fresca que a arrepiava e desalinhava os seus cabelos perfeitos. Era o seu lugar de eleição para pensar e relaxar. Espero que isto te ajude."

Draco deu por si a abraçar a sua tia com tanta força quanto tinha. Depois de lhe agradecer passou uma mão na cabeça de Teddy e arrepiou caminho. Afinal a sua busca ainda não tinha terminado. Sabia onde ela podia estar.

* * *

Hermione estava deitada na sua cama com um livro na mão. Estava a comer uma cenoura crua e a ouvir Mozart no seu pequeno mp3, uma invenção Muggle que ela adorava. Relia a primeira frase do terceiro parágrafo do livro pela quarta vez.

Suspirou com frustração. Não se conseguia concentrar. Estava impaciente mas não sabia porquê. Fechou o livro com força e pousou-o na mesinha de cabeceira. Levantou-se para lavar os dentes e a cara. Olhou-se ao espelho enquanto acariciava carinhosamente a sua barriga, que já se começava a notar, mesmo que fosse só uma ligeira proeminência. Estava cheia de vontade de ligar ao Ron.

Secou a cara com a toalha e voltou a sentar-se na cama, agora com o telefone na mão. Uma parte de si queria muito ligar e ouvir as gargalhadas de alegria de Ron bem como as suas exclamações de espanto. Mas a outra parte reprimia-se e lembrava-a da quebra de confiança que o seu marido tinha sido o protagonista. Sabia que lhe tinha dado outra oportunidade, mas não conseguia reprimir um certo sentimento de desconfiança cada vez que pensava em Ron.

Pousou o telefone com um suspiro pesado e voltou a deitar-se. Não lhe iria ligar. De qualquer maneira não queria dar-lhe as notícias por telefone. Preferia falar-lhe cara a cara e ser testemunha da sua alegria e espanto em primeira mão. Não através de telefone, que ainda por cima, o seu marido mal sabia usar. Suspirou de novo e empurrou os lençóis para trás. Estava com calor.

* * *

Draco enfiou a chave na porta e rodou. Estranho, a porta estava destrancada. A senhora da limpeza ainda deveria estar na empresa. Mas já era quase onze horas da noite... encolheu os ombros e entrou pela porta principal da ADAPV.

Dirigiu-se ao seu escritório mas parou quando ouviu um barulho vindo do fundo do corredor. Hesitou. Poderia ser só a senhora da limpeza, mas também poderia ser outra coisa qualquer. E se ela tivesse vindo para aqui? Afinal o seu antigo escritório ficava no fundo deste mesmo corredor.

Respirou fundo, apertou a varinha e encaminhou-se em direcção ao barulho. Estava alguém no escritório de Hermione e o louro conseguiu identificar uma silhueta feminina. Pelo que ele podia ver do sítio onde se encontrava, quem quer que lá estivesse não estava a fazer limpezas, e como Hermione se encontrava fora da cidade, só poderia ser ela.

Draco deu por si a respirar de alívio, embora soubesse que ainda teria de a apanhar e tentar com que ela não se magoasse ou a ele, no processo.

Entrou com todo o cuidado no escritório. A figura estava debruçada sobre uma gaveta de arquivos e parecia procurar algo. Tinha o cabelo curto e escuro e a sua figura era deselegante. Não era ela. Draco rangeu os dentes e encostou a varinha nas costas da intrusa. "Quem és tu e o que pensas que estás a fazer?" Sentiu a intrusa inspirar com a surpresa e teve de reprimir uma exclamação de espanto quando ela se virou. "Pansy?"

A ex-Slytherin inspirou com espanto e gaguejou qualquer coisa incompreensível. Draco continuava a olhá-la como se ela fosse um dos animais de estimação do Hagrid. Quando a morena recuperou finalmente a compostura, afastou-se da ponta da varinha de Draco, que ainda continuava apontada à sua pessoa, e sorriu gentilmente enquanto batia as pestanas com suposto _glamour_.

"Draquinho! Chegaste finalmente. Pensei que nunca mais aparecias." Draco recuou um pouco e relaxou o seu aperto da varinha. "Estava a morrer de saudadinhas tuas! Nem queiras acreditar na minha semana, tem sido um Inferno!"

Draco continuou a olhá-la como se ela fosse um basilisco bebé que tinha acabado de deslizar para fora da câmara dos segredos pronto a matar todos os Muggles de Hogwarts e assim terminar o trabalho que o seu antepassado tinha deixado inacabado.

"Pansy, disseste bem, não quero saber da tua semana e pouco me importa que tenha sido o mais quente dos infernos." Suspirou enquanto levava a mão esquerda às têmporas. Aquela maldita enxaqueca parecia estar a instalar-se mesmo por cima dos olhos e Draco queria fazer tudo menos aturar a Pansy. "O que querias dizer com _'pensei que nunca mais aparecias'_?" Exclamou o louro enquanto fazia sinal de aspas com os dedos de modo a enfatizar a sua questão.

Pansy deu uma gargalhadinha nervosa e recuou mais uns passos, encurralando-se contra a secretária. Draco avançou um passo. "São quase onze da noite, já passa muitas horas do fim do expediente e, desde a última vez que verifiquei, este não era o meu escritório e tu sabes isso melhor que ninguém..." rematou enquanto rolava os olhos.

Pansy mexia mas mãos uma na outra, um tremendo sinal de nervosismo que Draco não ignorou. "Por isso explica-me o que estavas aqui a fazer a estas horas, ou eu chamo as autoridades por invasão de propriedade alheia."

Pansy engoliu em seco e, passado alguns segundos, pareceu recuperar a confiança. "Ora, Draquinho, que tolice! Já te disse que vim até aqui para me encontrar contigo. Tu trabalhas até mais tarde imensas vezes nos dias a seguir aos escândalos escabrosos que saem nos jornais." Sorriu maliciosamente e avançou uns passos de encontro ao louro.

"Sabes perfeitamente que esta não é a primeira vez que venho até aqui ter contigo..." avançou o resto da distância e pousou a mão no peito de Draco. "Das outras vezes não te queixaste."

Draco recuou, visivelmente perturbado pela proximidade não desejada. "Tens razão no que dizes. Já trabalhei muitas vezes até tarde, e não é a primeira vez que vens ter comigo depois do horário de expediente." Era verdade. Não era um facto do qual o Draco se orgulhasse, mas havia vezes em que a necessidade era soberana e sobrepunha-se ao asco e à irritação que agora nutria pela sua ex-colega de escola.

"Mas é a primeira vez que vens ter comigo fora de horas sem eu te chamar e nunca te enganaste no escritório." Avançou e empurrou-a com brutalidade contra a secretária enquanto levantava a varinha até ao nível dos olhos de Pansy. "Por isso podes deixar-te de balelas baratas e começar a desbobinar. O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

Pansy mexeu novamente as mãos com nervosismo e ansiedade. "Ora Draco, eu fui a tua casa primeiro. Queria mesmo ver-te, sabes? Mas o teu elfo abriu-me a porta e disse que tinhas vindo para o escritório com alguma pressa, por isso apressei-me, a ver se conseguia chegar antes de ti." Tossiu e clareou a garganta. "Como te queria surpreender, não acendi nenhuma luz, nem sequer a varinha, e subi pé ante pé, sem fazer qualquer barulho. Pelos vistos enganei-me no escritório."

Cruzou os braços e tentou fazer um ar magoado. "Até parece que isso não podia acontecer a qualquer um, ora essa! Não é como se eu viesse aqui muitas vezes, não achas?" Aproximou-se e tocou-lhe no peito novamente. "É claro que podíamos tratar de corrigir esse pequeno pormenor, não é verdade?"

Draco suspirou, visivelmente irritado. Agora não era definitivamente altura para tolices deste tamanho. Tinha assuntos mais sérios com que se preocupar. "Vou ignorar o facto de que o meu elfo não fazia ideia para onde eu vim, por isso essa tua treta de ires a minha casa não passa um monte de mentiras descaradas e mal elaboradas; nem sequer vou tocar no facto de teres entrado aqui sem chave e vou passar directamente ao facto de estares a bisbilhotar num arquivo privado da MINHA empresa."

Pansy encolheu-se novamente. Não tinha qualquer saída, tinha sido completamente encurralada. Abriu a boca para gaguejar uma qualquer espécie de desculpa, mas o louro deu-lhe novamente um empurrão para a encurralar. "EXIJO saber o que raio estavas aqui a fazer quando não tinhas motivo nenhum para-..." Draco interrompeu o seu discurso quando o seu olhar recaiu numa carta por abrir em cima da secretária de Hermione.

Ignorou os tremores e arrepios de Pansy e esticou o braço para agarrar a carta. Abriu-a com um movimento rápido e leu o seu conteúdo:

_Senhora Hermione Granger,_

_Envio-lhe esta carta com algum receio e preocupação. Já tentei contactar o senhor Malfoy com todos os meios que possuo e através de todos os contactos que conheço. Já enviei, inclusive, várias corujas e recados via _Pó de Floo _para a ADAPV dirigidos a ele, mas receio que ele não se encontre disponível. Como este é o único contacto que tenho da associação sem ser o do Senhor Malfoy, peço-lhe que o contacte assim que puder, por favor._

_Tenho notícias urgentes para lhe reportar. Está alguém no orfanato que lhe é do máximo interesse. Por favor transmita-lhe essa mensagem assim que puder._

_A sua extremamente agradecida,_

_Ariel Wellington_

Draco releu a carta uma segunda vez, desta vez um pouco na diagonal. Orfanato? "_Draco, sabes, ela sempre adorou o mar." _O louro arregalou os olhos quando juntou um mais um na sua cabeça. O mar perto do orfanato. Era para lá que ela tinha fugido! Fazia todo o sentido já que os seus ataques de loucura passaram de controláveis e escassos a incontroláveis e extremamente frequentes na altura em que Draco e ela planeavam a construção do orfanato.

Uma pequena parte do seu cérebro perguntou-se porque é que a Senhora Ariel teria mandado esta carta a Hermione. Sabia que ela tinha andado a bisbilhotar as contas e orçamentos, mas teria ela entrado em contacto com a Senhora Ariel? Abanou a cabeça e olhou para a carta uma vez mais. Esse assunto teria de ser abordado numa outra altura.

Lançou um esgar de desdenha e fúria a Pansy. "Não penses que isto fica por aqui. Trato de ti depois, agora quero-te fora da minha empresa imediatamente ou vou já chamar as autoridades. Ou melhor," esboçou o seu mais característico sorriso de escárnio, "trato eu mesmo do assunto. E garanto-te que essa é a pior opção."

Pansy escancarou a boca, meio assustada, meio aliviada, e anuiu levemente, mas as suas pernas não lhe obedeciam e ela permaneceu no mesmo local encostada à secretária com um ar de criança perdida espelhado no rosto. Draco encolheu os ombros.

"De que é que estás à espera? Isto não era um convite, era uma ordem. Põe-te na alheta!"

Pansy guinchou e saiu do escritório o mais rápido que pôde. Draco seguiu-a até ao topo das escadas e esperou que ela batesse com a porta à saída para trancar a porta magicamente. Depois respirou fundo e caminhou apressadamente até ao seu escritório. Assim que entrou conseguiu identificar uma pilha de pergaminhos e cartas que não se encontravam lá quando ele tinha saído à pressa. Aproximou-se e leu-os na diagonal.

Eram todos da Senhora Ariel e continham todos mais ou menos o mesmo discurso que ele tinha lido na carta dirigida a Hermione. Draco suspirou enquanto relia a última frase do último pergaminho:

_Ela está calma e serena, mas tem um olhar ausente espelhado na face. Temo que algo possa acontecer aos miúdos... por favor Senhor Malfoy, apresse-se!_

Draco engoliu em seco e deixou-se cair com força na sua cadeira fofa. Deixou a sua cabeça pender para a frente enquanto suspirava longamente. Depois pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e e molhou a pena no tinteiro.

_Nott,_

_Já a encontrei. Obrigada pela ajuda mas podes cessar as tuas buscas. Vejo-te em breve. _

_Malfoy_

Assinou com um floreado e dirigiu-se à sala dos correios, pegou na coruja mais rápida e lançou-a pela janela depois de lhe atar o pergaminho à pata.

Fechou os olhos, deu por si a suspirar pela milionésima vez e rodou no mesmo lugar. Para o orfanato.

* * *

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Estava a tremer como varas verdes. Nem tinha dado por ter adormecido e o livro aberto a seu lado confirmava isso. Fechou o livro tendo o cuidado de desdobrar a página que tinha ficado dobrada quando o livro caiu das suas mãos e tapou-se até ao queixo.

Não conseguia parar de tremer. Sentiu uma comichão repentina no nariz e espirrou violentamente. Levou a mão à testa e fechou os olhos pesadamente.

"Oh não... por favor, não..."

Espirrou novamente e depois suspirou. Levantou-se, dirigiu-se à casa de banho e procurou o termómetro no armário dos medicamentos. Colocou-o debaixo do braço e suspirou enquanto remexia o seu _nécessaire _com a mão desocupada. Quando finalmente encontrou o comprido que procurava, olhou o relógio e esperou que o restante minuto passasse.

Retirou o termómetro. 38,5 graus... suspirou. Oh não... estava com gripe, tal como suspeitava. Suspirou enquanto agarrava no copo de água que tinha na mesinha de cabeceira e desfazia a aspirina, pensando na florzinha de estufa que realmente era para ter apanhado uma gripe em menos de quatro horas...

O que iria ela dizer à sua tia? As duas doentes não conseguiriam tomar conta das duas gémeas do Demo! Mordeu o lábio enquanto tentava magicar uma solução. Talvez a Ginny tivesse alguma poção para as curar de reserva. Valia a pena tentar. Teria era de lhe dizer para enviar a coruja à noite, não fosse a sua tia ou as suas primas (ou a rua inteira) suspeitar de alguma coisa. Anuiu efusivamente pela sua ideia brilhante e, depois de espirrar, escrevinhou uma pequena nota a Ginny. Amanhã trataria de a enviar.

Tapou-se até ao queixo, tendo o cuidado de puxar o cobertor para trás e ficar tapada só com o lençol (por mais frio que tivesse), de modo a não aumentar a sua temperatura mais do que aquilo que já estava. Fechou os olhos e tentou parar com os tremeliques para que pudesse adormecer. De manhã tomaria umas vitaminas e mais uma aspirina e, de certeza que estaria como nova. Talvez nem fosse preciso pedir a Ginny a tal poção.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu o sono chegar.

* * *

"Onde é que ela está?" Draco tinha acabado de se materializar à entrada do orfanato e Ariel já vinha a correr, tendo sido avisada por um dos guardas.

"Senhor Malfoy, oh graças a Merlin!" A velha senhora parecia afogueada e Draco estava já a temer o pior. "Venha, siga-me. Eu levo-o até ela." Draco e Ariel seguiram para fora do quarto com um passo apressado.

"Está sentada no mesmo sítio desde que chegou. Ainda bem que nenhum dos miúdos a viu, e agora estão todos a dormir, estava com medo que algo pudesse acontecer."

Draco anuiu e viu que estava a ser levado até ao jardim. "Já não sabia o que fazer! Contactei-o há imensas horas, contactei até a senhora Hermione, mas ninguém me respondeu! Estava prestes a ir ter consigo quando o guarda deu o sinal que alguém tinha chegado." Ariel sorriu ternamente. "Sabia que tinha de ser o senhor Malfoy. Venha, venha."

Ariel puxou-o para um recanto do jardim meio escondido que tinha uma vista fantástica para o mar, que se encontrava negro como breu, tal como a noite sem estrelas que os banhava de cima.

Havia um pequeno banco de jardim mesmo na ponta de um miradouro. Ao seu lado estavam duas estátuas de crianças a sorrir e um pequeno jardim de ervas aromáticas. Draco distinguiu o cheiro da lavanda no meio delas e teve a certeza que ela também o distinguia. Era uma das suas plantas favoritas.

Ela estava de costas mas o seu longo cabelo louro, agora algo desgrenhado, mas que sempre fora brilhante e cuidado, caia-lhe em cataratas pelas costas magras. Era ela. Sem dúvida alguma.

Draco teve de reprimir um soluço e um arfar de alívio. Era mesmo ela. Ariel olhou para ele com apreensão.

"Mas... senhor Malfoy... eu... bem eu pensava que ela estava... sabe... morta! Veio no jornal e-..."

Draco suspirou enquanto pegava na mão da Senhora Ariel. "Obrigada por me ter chamado." Depois, sem qualquer explicação, aproximou-se do banco calmamente, tentando ao mesmo tempo fazer algum barulho para não a surpreender, mas também ser um pouco silencioso para não a assustar. Colocou a mão no seu ombro com a maior suavidade que conseguiu e sorriu quando os olhos dela encontraram os seus.

Estava mais lúcida do que alguma vez estivera nestes últimos dois anos. Draco sentou-se e apertou-a com força contra si. "Mãe... graças a Merlin que está bem. Estava tão preocupado."

Narcissa sorriu.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Wiii um capítulo onde o Draco tem quase tanto "tempo de antena" como a Hermione! O que acharam? Já agora, peço desculpa (mais uma vez) pela demora neste capítulo, mas tive um ataque súbito de falta de inspiração... espero que gostem! :D


End file.
